My life changes when I met the god of mischief
by Loki's best friend
Summary: My first Loki/Leah fic. Thor and Loki come to Midgard chasing a prisoner and Loki meets a mortal girl he falls for her and she is kidnapped and he has to rescue her. I borrowed some lines from Thor 2 The Dark World. Characters' ages will change later on in this story. All rights go to Marvel, I own Leah. Rated: T Please read and review. (I don't own the cover image) I just colored
1. Chapter 1

My life changes when I met the god of mischief

Ages:

Thor is 24

Loki is 22

Leah is 17

Chapter 1

Thor and Loki landed on Midgard for they were sent by their father to bring back a prisoner that escaped from prison. They walked through the city looking for the escape prisoner then Loki heard music and he also heard someone singing. He stopped to listen. Thor noticed that his brother has stopped walking. "Loki, brother, why have you stopped?" Thor asked. Loki glared at his brother.

"Thor, will you be quiet I am trying to listen to this beautiful singing." Loki said. While the brothers listened to the beautiful singing then the music and singing abruptly stopped and then they heard a terrified scream of both fear and pain. They ran towards the sound of screaming which continued. The screaming led them to a building, which a bunch of terrified mortals were running out of.

"I'd say he's in there." Thor said. "Stating the obvious there, Brother." Loki replied. They then ran in the building, which was dimly lit. There was a stage at the back of the room, where they saw their escaped prisoner having a hold of a terrified mortal girl.

"Let go of her you monster." Loki demanded. The prisoner began to laugh insanely and he through the girl and she hit the wall and slid down it semiconscious. "No. you monster! Loki, protect the girl. I will capture our prisoner." Thor called to his brother. Loki nodded and he ran toward the semiconscious girl.

"Please don't be dead." Loki begged and he held her in his arms while Thor fought with the prisoner. Then Loki saw her eyes begin to flutter open and then she woke up and she looks at him through blurry blue-grey eyes. She starts fighting to get away from him for she is both terrified and also in shock.

"Shh, hey everything is alright miss." Loki said.

"W…who are you?" she asked fear coloring her voice.

"My name is Tom." Loki said and gave her a smile to show her that she was safe.

"What's your name miss?" He asked her.

"M…my…n…name… is…L….Leah." She said through a pain filled gasp.

"Leah are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Tom, my head hurts really badly." Leah said her eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

"Hold on Leah, everything is going to be alright? You are going to be alright, you hear me. Just hold on just a little longer. Please don't give up Leah, I need you to stay with me. You hear me, you can't leave me not yet, we have barely gotten to know each other." He said begging her to stay with him and then he feels that her life is beginning to fade away.

"Brother, hurry up she's fading fast and I don't know how long she will be able to last without medical attention so we need to get her to a mortal healer before she is lost forever." Tom said.

"Brother, why don't you use your magic to heal her." Thor said as he placed cuffs on the escape prisoner's wrists. Tom held out his hand and he sent out his healing magic which healed her head wound and any other injures she has.

"Leah, please wake up oh please don't be dead." Tom said, his heart begin to sink for he was afraid he was too late to save her.

"Leah, please wake up please." He begged. Then Thor walks over to his little brother and the mortal girl.

"Is she alright brother?" Thor asked. Loki looks at his older brother.

"I don't know brother, she won't wake up. I guess I was too late to save her." He said as tears streamed down his cheeks which dripped onto Leah's face.

"Oh Leah, I'm so sorry I told you that you will be alright." He said through his tears. Thor kneels down next to his little brother. Then both brothers noticed that Leah began to stir. Then Loki heard Leah say something.

"Oh what happened?" Leah asked and she remembered some big scary human-like creature attacking her and she also remembers she was talking to a young man. "Leah, are you alright? How are you feeling?" He asked and then she looked up and she saw the young man.

"Oh Tom, it's you." Leah said and then she saw someone kneeling next to Tom and she held on to him for she was afraid. "Tom, who is he and what does he want?" Leah asked fear coloring her voice once again.

"Leah, it's alright don't be afraid this is my older brother Chris." Loki said giving Thor a mortal name as well.

"Oh...hi." Leah said to Chris timidly. Then Leah noticed that Tom has tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Um Tom, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Leah asked confused. Loki didn't know what to say so he just let go of Leah and he stood up and he held out a hand to her to help her up. She stood up and she saw that he was wiping away his tears. Leah looked to Tom's older brother Chris with a confused look on her face.

"Um Chris, why is Tom so upset I don't understand?" Leah asked.

"Um Leah, right?" Chris asked. She nodded.

"Yes, that's right." She said.

"So Chris, will you tell me why your brother is so upset?" Leah asked again. "He was just worried for a moment." Chris answered.

"Wow you were worried about me?" Leah asked as she looked at Tom.

"Well of course I was worried Leah." Tom said. "Why?" Leah asked. "Well…I-I…kind…of….like…you." Tom stammered.

"You like me?" Leah asked hopeful. Tom nodded and he blushed a deep red.

"Of course I like you Leah, you are the most beautiful maiden in this realm." Tom said. Leah looked at him with a very confused look on her face.

"Maiden? Realm? What is he talking about?" She thought to herself.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Leah asked. Tom nodded his head and Leah looked away.

"You're wrong Tom, I'm not beautiful." Leah said as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Tom lifted a hand to wipe away a tear Leah had missed.

"I am never wrong. You are the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen." He said. "Why do you keep calling me maiden?" Leah asked confused.

"Uhm...that's normal where we are from." He said.

"And where exactly are you from?" Leah asked. "Well you see my brother and I are not from here." He said.

"I kind of figured that." Leah replied, a shy smile on her face.

"Where exactly are you from?" She asked.

"Asgard." Tom said and then he pointed towards the sky. Then Chris walks over to his brother.

"Brother, I think you should tell her our real names." Chris said. Tom took a deep breath and he nodded.

"Leah, I need to tell you something else." He said.

"Okay Tom, what is it you can tell me anything I think." Leah said.

"Uhm…Leah, my name isn't Tom its Loki and my brother's name isn't Chris his name is Thor." Loki said. He waited for Leah to speak but she stayed quiet and Loki began worrying if Leah hates him now.

"Please Leah, say something please." Loki begged but she just walked away from the two brothers so she could think for this has been a very strange day. When Loki sees Leah walking away he was about to run after her but Thor grab his arm to stop him.

"Thor, let me go brother, I have to talk to her." Loki said.

"Loki, give her some space little brother, it's a lot for her to take in." Thor said.

"But…..Brother, what if she." Loki began but he couldn't bear to finish his sentence.

"Loki, just give her sometime little brother." Thor replied. Loki couldn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded and Thor went to make sure the prisoner was still bound. Thor noticed that the cuffs are on the floor and the prisoner is missing.

"Brother, the prisoner is gone!" Thor called to his brother. Before Loki could answer his brother they both hear a scream and they ran towards where the scream came from and they saw that the prisoner has Leah slung over his shoulder and before Thor and Loki could come to her rescue the prisoner disappeared with Leah who is kicking and screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thor and Loki walked over to the spot where the prisoner disappeared with Leah. They found a talisman that the prisoner had used to escape with his hostage. "No!" Loki cried out as he fell to his knees. He had finally met the girl of his dreams and now she was taken away. She was now in the hands of that evil monster. Thor kneels down next to Loki and he placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Loki, we'll get her back little brother, I swear we will get her back." Thor said.

"How?" Loki asked, hopelessly. "We've tracked him down once, we'll do it again." Thor answered. Loki looks at his brother and nodded his head.

"Please Leah, just hold on I'm coming. I will find you." Loki said quietly. The prisoner arrived on the realm of Muspelheim the land of the fire giants with an exhausted Leah still over his shoulder. He headed towards the palace and he met the king of the fire giants at the entrance of the palace.

"What did you bring me?" Surtur, the ruler asked.

"This mortal maiden has captured the attention of the young Prince Loki...I thought you might be able to use her to persuade the young prince." He said. Sutur smiled in approval. "Good work Kiaron." The king said.

"Thank you, great Surtur." Kiaron replied. Then Surtur looks to his guards.

"Guards, take this maiden to the dungeon." Surtur commanded. Then the guards bowed and they took Leah to the dungeon and they chained her to the wall of the cell by her wrists. Thor and Loki return to Asgard after searching all over for Leah.

"I saw that you lost the prisoner." Heimdall said. "Did you see where he went?" Loki asked. Heimdall nodded.

"He is on Muspelheim and he wasn't alone when he arrived for he had a Midgardian girl with him." Heimdall said.

"What? No! I-I have to save her." Loki said and he looks to his brother.

"Please Thor, we have to go now." Loki begged. Thor saw that his little brother was so worried about Leah.

"All right Loki, we're going. Heimdall open the Bi frost and send my brother and I to Muspelheim." Thor said. Heimdall nodded and the opened the Bi frost and Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and he led is brother over to the opened Bi frost and they walked through the Bi frost and they both landed on Muspelheim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki started walking off with Thor right beside him. "Loki, slow down brother, you need to think." Thor said trying to get his little brother to stop and think. "I can't slow down Thor, and I have only one thought, I am going to kill him and everyone if they have hurt her." Loki said his voice low and deadly. "Loki, are you not the one always telling me to think?" Thor replied.

"If we go in there without a plan we will get ourselves killed and you know it." Loki glares at his brother.

"I think you never listen to me and yet here you go and use my own words against me." Loki said sarcastically. Thor grab his little brother's hand and he made Loki stop walking. "Thor, let go of me I have to save her." Loki said struggling to get away from Thor.

"I know but you need to calm down if you go in there without a plan you could not only get yourself killed along with me and you could get Leah killed as well." Thor said. Loki's bottom lip began to tremble and he can feel tears welling up in his green eyes. He knew his brother was right. He could handle getting himself killed if it meant saving Leah, but he couldn't handle it if she was killed because of him.

"I hate it when you're right, Thor." Loki said. Then they started to plan how they are going to rescue Leah from the fire giants for they knew that the prisoner probably had taken her to Surtur. Back in the dungeon two guards began to drag Leah out of her cell and they took her to the torture chamber and they laid her on a metal table. They strapped her down and they started their work. They use metal rods that they heated up with their powers and burned her arms, legs, and neck, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Loki, Loki where are you please help me. Ow please stop hurting me! LOKI!" Leah screams out in pain. Thor and Loki finally crept into the dungeon and they started looking for Leah.

"Leah, where are you please answer me!" Loki called and then he and Thor heard someone screaming out in pain and they also heard crying and Loki heard his name being said. "Leah! Thor, brother that was Leah. There hurting her we have to find her." Loki said.

"But where is she?" Thor asked. Loki used his magic to sense Leah's presents.

""She's down here brother, and we have to save her." Loki said Thor nodded, "Let's go brother." Thor replied and then they both took off running and they still heard Leah screaming and crying. They found their way to a room, where a group of fire giants had Leah strapped to a table and they were burning her. Loki was instantly overcome with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys Loki's Best Friend here so, what do you guys think? Please read and review? I hope you're all enjoying :)**

Chapter 4

They ran in the torture chamber and Loki starts throwing his daggers at the fire giants who were torturing Leah. Thor threw his hammer, taking down the half that Loki could not. Loki then ran over to Leah. He undid the straps.

"There isn't enough time for you to heal her brother." Thor said.

"We have to get her out of here now and get back to Asgard."He said.

"Right." Loki said with a nod. He then turned to Leah.

"Please forgive me, Darling. This may hurt just a bit." He said, before gingerly scooping her up into his arms to carry her out. Leah cries out in pain as she felt herself being lifted up into someone arms.

"Please stop your hurting me. Please just let me go. Loki, please I'm sorry. Please help me." Leah begs as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh Leah, my love it's alright your safe now I have you." Loki said holding her close. Then her blue-grey eyes fluttered open and she finally sees who is holding her.

"L…Loki?" Leah asked weakly. "Yes, my love it's me." Loki said.

"Oh Loki, you came for me." Leah said and she kept repeating "You came for me."

"Of course I came for you Leah." Loki said.

"Why? We just met? Why would you come for me?" Leah asked.

"Because I love you Leah." Loki said. She couldn't believe that he loves her. She always believed that she would never find someone. Before she could speak she felt strange and her eyes started closing.

"No. Leah, please wake up! Please Leah, stay with me! Please don't leave me, I love you." Loki said as tears streamed down his cheeks and they drip onto her face.

"Loki, look, she is still breathing." Thor pointed out. "We need to hurry up and get her out of here and to the healers." Loki nodded.

"Alright...let's go." Loki said and they crept quietly out of the torture chamber and they made it out of the dungeon and finally they made it out of the palace and they made their way back to where they will call Heimdall.

"Heimdall, bring us home." Thor called up at the sky, once they were safely out of the torture chamber and the palace. The bi-frost opened up and they were transported back to Asgard. Loki instantly began rushing to the healing room carrying Leah in his arms.

"Don't worry, my love, everything will be alright." Loki said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki arrived in the healing room. "This girl needs help fast. She is from Midgard and she was tortured by the fire giants." Loki called to the healers. "Put her down here." The head healer told Loki. Loki laid Leah down on the bed and stepped aside to allow the healers to do their work. Just then Frigga rushed in the room. "Loki, are you alright? Thor said that you were here, so I came as soon as he told me." She said her voice full of concern for her little boy.

"I am alright, Mother." Loki replied. "The Fire Giants had Leah...they were torturing her." He said.

"Loki..." Leah's weak little voice came from the table and she began to fight the healers. Loki rushed over to her side and took her hand.

"I am here, my love. Everything is alright." Loki said.

"Where am I?" Leah asked. "Asgard. I brought you to our healers. You have to calm down and let them do their work. Everything will be alright and I will be here the whole time. I promise." Loki told her.

"Okay." Leah agreed weakly. "I have to step aside now, so the healers can help you. You have to let them, alright? No one is going to harm you here." Loki promised her.

"Okay Loki, I trust you." Leah said as she began to calm down. Loki then gently kissed Leah's hand before stepping away. The healers came back to do their work and Frigga walked over to her son's side.

"You are in love with her." She observed. Loki nodded. He knew there was no point in denying anything to his mother. She could always see right through him. "Yes." He said blushing.

"Awe my baby boy is in love." Frigga said as she hugs her youngest son. Loki felt his cheeks heating up.

"Mother, please." He said. Odin walked in the room just then. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought this mortal here?" Odin demanded of his youngest son. Loki looked at his father.

"She was kidnapped because of me, Father and tortured by the Fire Giants. She needs our help." Loki said.

"They have healers where she comes from they are called doctors." Odin said.

"Guards you will return this mortal to Midgard." Odin commanded his guards and the guards walk over to the mortal girl laying on the bed and they reach for her. Leah looks up and she sees the guards reaching for her.

"No. please don't hurt me. Loki, please help me. Please don't let them hurt me." Leah said and then she starts crying. Hearing how scared and terrified his beloved Leah sounds. Loki let's go of his mother and he ran to Leah and he sat down next to her and he held her close to protect her from his father's guards. Feeling Loki's arms around her, Leah wraps her arms around him and she cries into his chest.

"Loki, let go of that mortal girl." Odin demanded. "But…Father….I." Loki started to say but his father cut him off.

"No. Loki, this mortal girl has no more place here than a goat does at a banquet table!" Odin shouted at his youngest son. Frigga walked over to Odin and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She was hurt by the Fire Giants. She needs our healers. Now, I would like to speak with you in the hall." She told him, her tone one of reason edged with threat. Out in the hall Frigga looks at her husband.

"Odin if you send her back to Midgard we will lose our son forever for he will go with her." Frigga said. Odin sighs in defeat.

"She can stay while she is recovering but when she is well she has to leave." Odin said and he walks away. Frigga just shakes her head and she walks away to find Thor and to see if he can talk some sense into his father. Back in the healing room Loki tries to calm down a still crying Leah.

"Leah, shh, dearest, everything is alright. I won't allow any harm to come to you nor anyone to take you away from me." Loki assured Leah as he rubbed her back. Leah looks up at Loki and he sees that she wants to ask him a question but is too afraid to ask.

"Leah, sweetheart you can ask me anything my darling." Loki said as he continues to rub her back.

"Loki, who was that sweet and very kind lady you were talking to?" Leah asked shyly.

"That was my mother." Loki said with a smile.

"And uhmm who was that man who kept on yelling at you and while saying that I can't stay here with you?" Leah asked. His smile falls.

"Oh that was just my father." Loki said sounding annoyed. Hearing how annoyed Loki sounded Leah starts crying even harder.

"Loki, please I don't want to leave you…because…I-I…love you." Leah said through her tears and she buries her face into his chest once more and she continues on crying.

"What? You…you love me?" Loki asked surprised and happy at the same time.

"Well of course I love you Loki." Leah said lifting her head and giving Loki a sweet smile.

"Why? Why do you love me Leah?" Loki asked wondering what she will say.

"Well Loki, you are brave, smart, kind and really very sweet and also very handsome." Leah said blushing.

"Leah, here are the reasons why I love you. You are smart, sweet, beautiful, and you have the most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard." Loki said blushing as well. Frigga walks into the training yard and she finds her oldest son training with his friends. Thor looks up and sees his mother. He stops his training and walks over to her. "Is something wrong, Mother?" Thor asked worriedly.

"Yes, your father is insisting on sending the mortal girl back to Midgard." Frigga explained.

"If your father does. I am sure your brother will leave us." She said. Thor couldn't believe what his mother had just said his brother was going to leave him and his home because of this mortal girl.

"I will go and talk some sense into Loki." Thor said and he walks off before his mother could stop him. Thor finds his brother in the healing room, holding the mortal girl as she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Brother, I need to talk to you." Thor said. Loki looked up at his brother and made a shushing sound. He didn't want anything to disturb his beloved's sleep. He stayed with Leah and created a copy of himself to go with his brother out into the hall.

"What is it, Thor?" Loki asked.

"Loki, mother told me that if father sends this mortal away you will go with her." Thor said.

"That's right Thor, if father sends her away, I am gone." Loki said.

"Loki, you are crazy for even thinking of leaving home for this mortal girl, just say you're goodbyes Loki." Thor said.

"Not this day Thor!" Loki shouted at his brother.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing! It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only girl whose love you prized will be snatched from you." Thor said.

"Thor, Brother, I love her and she loves me. For once a young and beautiful girl loves me and you and father want to take away this happiness I feel. Thor, please try to understand Brother that I love her and I can't go on without her. She is my life and she is my heart, I love her so much. Please Thor, I need you on my side." Loki said as he looks at his brother with pleading green eyes which are beginning to well up with tears. Thor finally understands how much his little brother loves this mortal girl Leah and he decides that he will stand with his little brother and support him on this.

"I can't deny you the happiness you deserve, Brother." Thor told his little brother.

"I see that you love her...I will support you on this Loki." Thor said.

"Thank you, Thor, you don't know what this means to me and Leah." Loki said and Thor playfully punches Loki and then since it is a copy, the copy disappears.

"Loki?" Thor said laughing and he walks back into the healing room.

"How is she, Loki?" Thor asked, speaking of Leah, who was still asleep cradled in Loki's arms.

"She is resting fine now." Loki replied. "She seems to be doing alright...I am still worried."

"Why? Are you still so worried little brother, you told me that she loves you and you have my support." Thor said.

"I am worried for her health...and what if she wishes to return to Midgard? That is her home...she could have family there...and she could fall out of love with me." Loki answered. Before Thor could speak Loki felt Leah snuggle closer to him and he looks down at her and he sees that she is looking at him and he sees unshed tears welling up in her blue-grey eyes.

"Leah? What's wrong my love, are you alright?" Loki asked worry coloring his voice.

"I...I heard what...you said...I am sorry...that you think I could...fall out of love with you. I could never...fall out of love with you and I am so sorry that you think that I could. I am sorry that I am so feeble and weak. I do not deserve you, Loki." Leah answered. Loki felt really awful for Leah and for making her feel that way.

"Oh, Leah, please do not cry? My fears have nothing to do with you...they are of my own inadequacies." Loki told his love. Leah looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, Loki? You...you are perfect." Leah said.

"No, Leah, I am not. I-I…I'm a monster." Loki said sadly. Leah looked to Loki and then she looked at Thor and then back to Loki.

"I don't understand Loki, why would you say that you are a monster?" Leah asked worry coloring her voice.

"It doesn't matter for you should return to Midgard and find someone who isn't a monster." Loki said and he lets go of Leah and he stood up and he walked over to a corner of the room and he slid down the wall and he started sobbing. Thor looked at his little brother and then he looked at Leah and he saw that she too was sobbing. He sat down next to her and he wrapped his strong arms around her trembling shoulders.

"Wh-what is...Loki talking...about?" Leah asked Thor between sobs. Thor sighed.

"Are you familiar with the story of the Frost Giants and King Laufey?" Thor asked. Leah shook her head.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." She answered.

"There are nine realms. Asgard and Midgard or what you call Earth, are just two of them. There is also a realm of cold and darkness known as Jotunheim. That is where the Frost Giants live." Thor began to explain.

"Their King is Laufey and many years ago, they attacked Midgard, trying to extend their power. Asgard defended and protected Earth from being taken into frozen oblivion. Asgard's armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their realm. Our father, Odin, had been leading the battle and in the aftermath had gone into the temple in the Frost Giants' realm and found a baby abandoned there, small for a giant's offspring and suffering. The baby was left to die. Father brought that baby back to Asgard...that baby was King Laufey's son...that baby was Loki." Thor said. After Thor tells Leah about Loki's heritage, she lets go of Thor and she ran over to Loki. Leah kneels down next to Loki and she hugs him.

"Loki, Thor told me about your heritage and I-I….don't care what you are. For it doesn't matter to me that you are a Frost Giant just please talk to me." Leah said through her tears. Loki looks up at Leah, surprised by her confession. He couldn't believe that she could still love him knowing the truth.

"How can you say that?" Loki asked.

"How can you love me though I am a mortal?" She replied. "How can I not love you?" Loki replied.

"And how can I not love you?" Leah replied. Just then Sif and the Warriors Three entered the healing room.

"There you are, Thor. We have been looking all over for you." Sif said.

"Why did you leave?" Fandral asked. Then he sees a young maiden in Loki's arms.

"Well, what have we here?" He asked, looking at the maiden. She was very beautiful.

"Has Loki finally joined the rest of us and gotten himself a woman? A beautiful one, even." Fandral said and he winks at Loki.

"So Loki, are you going to introduce your beautiful young friend?" Fandral asked. Loki glared at Fandral, but then decided he may as well make the introductions.

"This is Leah. Leah, my love, this is Lady Sif and the warriors three. The one with the wild boar's leg is Volstagg. The quiet one is Hogun and the one that doesn't know how to shut up and loves his mirror is Fandral." Loki said.

"I do not love my mirror!" Fandral protested.

"No, but you love your reflection." Sif teased.

"Well, can you blame me?" Fandral replied.

"I am quite dashing. There is a reason I am so popular with the young maids." Fandral said. Loki stood up and he helped Leah up and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Lady Leah, will you permit me to show you around Asgard?" Fandral asked giving Leah his most dashing smile.

"You will stay away from her." Loki said his voice low and deadly. Fandral just rolled his eyes and then without warning Loki punches Fandral in the face and he and Leah left the healing room.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I was having writer's block and I want to send out a very big thank to his4evergirl for helping me. (Thank you my friend) I hope you guy like this chapter please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki takes Leah to one of the royal gardens where he would find his mother and he found her tending her flowers. "Mother." Loki said as he calls to his mother. Frigga turns around and she sees her youngest son standing before her with his arm wrapped around the mortal girl that he and Thor brought to Asgard.

"Ah Loki, it is good to see you...and Leah it is good to see you are feeling better." She said with a kind smile.

"It's nice to see you too ma'am and thank you, ma'am." Leah said shyly. Frigga smiled at her.

"There is no need to be so formal. Just call me Frigga." She said smiling sweetly at Leah.

"So, Loki, what are you and Leah doing out in the garden?" Frigga asked.

"Well Mother, Fandral...was...uh...being his usual self towards Leah...and..." Loki began. Frigga smiled knowingly. "And you didn't like it?"

"Not really." Loki replied. "So I..." He couldn't really bring himself to tell his mother that he punched the warrior out of jealousy.

"So, Loki, offered to show me this beautiful garden." Leah said and she looks to Loki with a mischievous smile. Loki looks at Leah and he sees that she has a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Loki asked Leah.

"Loki, maybe after you show me this beautiful garden we can go and play a trick on Fandral?" Leah asked.

"What? Do you really want to?" Loki asked shocked. Leah just nods her head and Loki couldn't believe his luck in all of the realms he finally finds his soul mate on Midgard. Leah couldn't help but to notice the strange way Loki was looking at her. She felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"I'm sorry...it was a bad idea." She replied.

"Forget I said anything." Leah said.

"Oh no, Leah, it was a wonderful idea." Loki said and he kisses her cheek. Then he let's go of her shoulder and he holds out his arm to her. Leah holds onto Loki's arm and they walk away but not before waving good-bye to Frigga who waved good-bye to her youngest son and the mortal girl from Midgard who has stolen her little boy's heart.

"So, did you have anything in mind for Fandral?" Loki asked Leah, a grin on his face. Leah thought for a moment but she couldn't think of anything.

"I'm sorry Loki, but I can't think of anything." Leah said sadly. Loki sees that his beloved Leah looks crestfallen. Loki wrapped his arms around Leah and held her close.

"We'll think of something, don't worry." He said. Then Loki started to show Leah all the beautiful exotic flowers. Leah let's go of Loki's arm and she walks around the garden and he sees that she is twirling around in the garden. He smiled as he watched her and couldn't help but to wonder what exactly she was thinking. Loki looked down and noticed a rose in the garden. It was very beautiful and he picked it. He used his magic to preserve it and walked over to Leah.

"Here, for you." He said. Leah stopped her twirling and took the flower. She smiled at Loki as she brought the rose to her nose and breathed in its sweet fragrance. "Thank you, it's beautiful." She said, her cheeks turning the same color as the flower. Loki smiled.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Loki said and then he takes Leah by her hand and he led her over to a bench, which sat under one of the golden apple trees. Loki looked at Leah and he noticed that she looked hungry so with his magic he picked two golden apples.

"Here, you are Leah, a nice juicy golden apple." Loki said and he handed the golden apple to Leah and he gave her a dazzling smile.

"Thank you, Loki, wow it looks so good." Leah said and she took a bit of the golden apple.

"That is the most delicious apple I have ever had." Leah said with a smile after she had finished her first bite. Loki looked at Leah and he couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Did you really like it Leah?" Loki asked and Leah nodded and she laid her head on is his shoulder and Loki kisses the top of Leah's head. Then Odin walks into the garden and he sees his son holding the mortal girl in his arms. He stood, hidden from them, and watched them for a few moments. He watched as his youngest son did something he hardly ever saw him do. He smiled, sure, Loki smiled frequently, but this smile was different. This smile was pure and genuine, full of joy and love. It was true and pure joy that this mortal girl brought to him. Odin could see that and was completely unable to deny it. He walks away and he leaves his son and the mortal girl alone. Odin walked back into the palace and was surprised to see his queen in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, though she already seemed to have an idea.

"I see that you are right my love, Loki, is so happy with the mortal girl. I saw that he was smiling ." Odin said.

"So, you know you cannot send her away?" Frigga asked. Odin nodded. "I see that I can't. It would break his heart...and I have already done that to him enough." Odin replied.

"I think we should go and tell them the good news." Frigga said. Odin nodded and he and Frigga walked back to where Loki and Leah were and they see that they are still sitting under the golden apple tree.

"Loki, your Father has something that he wants to tell you." Frigga said. Loki looked at his Mother and Father and he held on to Leah.

"What is Father, oh don't tell me you are going to send my beloved Leah away if you do I will leave." Loki said. "No. Loki, I am not sending her away for I see that she makes you happy." Odin said.

"Really?" Loki asked, skeptical of his father. Odin nodded. "Yes. Loki, the mortal can stay here with you." Odin replied.

"Her name is, Leah." Loki told his father. "Alright Leah, can stay." Odin said.

"Thank you, Mother and thank you, Father." Loki said happily and he kissed the top of Leah's head.

"Loki, I think Leah, needs some Asgardian clothes." Frigga said. Loki nodded and he whispers into Leah's ear.

"Leah, my love, I need you to go with my Mother she is going to take care of you." Loki said and he kissed the top of her head again. Leah nodded.

"Okay." Leah said and Frigga then offered Leah her hand and she accepted. "This way, dear." Frigga said as she led Leah into the palace and through the halls.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review. Another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me out with this chapter. (You are the best my friend).**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They soon arrived in a room that had it not been the size of a large bedroom, Leah would have thought it a closet. There were beautiful dresses all along the walls and shoes on the floor as well as jewelry on the shelves. "Leah, what is your favorite color?" Frigga asked her. Leah thought for a moment.

"Well I do like the color green." Leah said. Then Frigga started to pull out a beautiful green dress with golden trim on the dress.

"Here you are Leah, I think this dress will look beautiful on you." Frigga said and then she called for some servant girls to help Leah into her new dress.

"Oh you don't have to do this….I-I can do it myself." Leah said a little embarrassed. One of the servant girls led her to the changing screens and another servant girl brought the dress over and she held the dress while the first servant girl undressed Leah. Then the second servant girl who was holding the dress handed the dress to the first servant girl and they both help Leah into the dress. Once she was in the dress the servants led her out from behind the screen and over to a vanity. They began to brush and style her hair while another servant girl placed golden sandals on her feet and then she began to wrap the golden ribbon around Leah's legs and she tied the ribbon into bow. She stood up and she bowed to Leah and she helps with her hair. Once they were finished with Leah's hair, Frigga dismissed them. She smiled at Leah.

"You look beautiful. I am sure Loki will be pleased." She said. Leah felt the blush coloring her cheeks. "I hope so." She replied. Frigga smiled and bent down to kiss the top of Leah's head.

"I have never seen my son so happy. He loves you so much." Frigga said.

"And I love him so much. He is my hero for he saved my life and I will love him forever." Leah said. Frigga smiled at her and she picked out green chandelier earrings along with a golden circlet tiara which has silver flowers surrounding the circlet tiara and there is a green jewel that will rested upon her forehead. Frigga handed Leah a pair of earrings.

"These should look lovely with this dress." Frigga said.

"Thank you." Leah replied, as she took the earring and put them on. Then Frigga placed the golden circlet tiara upon Leah's head.

"Oh my dear Leah, you look so beautiful." Frigga said happily. Then there came a knock at the door.

"Enter." Frigga said and a servant girl opened the door.

"My Queen, young Prince Loki is waiting to see his maiden." The servant girl said with a bow.

"Go to him Leah, he's waiting for you." Frigga said. Leah stood up and she walked to the door and the servant girl who announced that the prince was waiting for his maiden stood to one side and she opened the door for Leah and bowed to her when she walked out. There, standing in the hall was Loki and when he saw a beautiful maiden walking out of one of the rooms. Loki couldn't help but to smile. He walked over to Leah and took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You look so beautiful." He told Leah, causing her to blush.

"Why thank you, Loki, I-I mean…..my...prince." Leah said shyly.

"There is no need to be so formal, my love." Loki replied.

"But you're a prince...and I..." Leah stammered. Loki pulled Leah to him and silenced her with a gentle kiss. He felt Leah trembling while he was kissing her. Loki broke the kiss and looked into Leah's blue grey eyes.

"Is something wrong? I shouldn't have kissed you, should I? I am sorry." Loki said sadly.

"It's not that." Leah replied. "Then what is it?" Loki asked. "I...I had no idea..." Leah began, but was having a hard time finishing.

"No, idea about what?" Loki asked, concerned.

"That you...you're a prince." Leah replied and then she let's go of Loki and she picks up the hem of her dress and she ran down the hall crying while Loki called after her. While running down the hall she started to think.

"Oh, how can this be me a 17 year old girl from Earth has fallen in love with a prince of Asgard?" She found herself far away from her Prince. Leah looked around her. She was still inside the palace, but she had no idea where in the palace she was. She looked back behind her, thinking of going back, but realized that wouldn't do. There were so many halls, she wasn't sure which way she had gone.

"I've fallen in love with a prince from another world and now I am completely lost in his family's palace." Leah said as fresh tears streamed down her already tear stained cheeks. Loki stood in the same spot where his love ran from him crying and he felt sick to his stomach for he fears that he has lost her forever and for the first time in his life he felt lost and he didn't know what to do.

**A/N: I hope you all are still enjoying this story and this chapter. Another big thank you to his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block (Thank you my friend)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thor came walking down the hall and he saw that his little brother looked very upset and he went to him. He placed his hand on Loki's trembling shoulders. "Loki, please little brother, please tell me what's wrong?" Thor asked worriedly. Loki looked at his older brother and Thor saw tears streaming down his cheeks and he also saw a fear deep in his little brother's green eyes.

"Loki, talk to me, let me help you?" Thor asked again. "It's Leah...she realized that I'm...a prince of Asgard...and she ran off crying." Loki told his older brother.

"And I...I am afraid...that I have lost her forever." Loki said through his tears. Thor couldn't bear to see his little brother so upset and crying he wrapped his arms around his little brother's trembling shoulders and Loki held onto his brother and he cries into Thor's chest.

"Shh, there, there little brother, it's alright I will talk to her." Thor said trying to calm his baby brother down.

"Thor, do you think she will still love me or have I lost her forever?" Loki asked sadly.

"I am sure she still loves you. She is probably just surprised. Our world is much different from Midgard. I am sure she is just adjusting." Thor assured his little brother.

"I hope you are right Thor, she is the only maiden I have ever loved or ever will love." Loki said. Thor gave his brother a smile.

"Of course I am right. I'm always right." Thor said with a smile. Leah is still crying and she is still lost in an unknown hallway. Then she heard someone coming down the hall. "Leah, what are you doing here?" Sif asked and she saw that Leah was crying.

"Oh, Leah, what's wrong?" Sif asked worriedly.

"I'm lost and confused." Leah answered.

"Come Leah, I will show you the way out of this hallway and I will take you to the Queen." Sif said and she led Leah out of the hall and they made their way to Frigga's chambers. Sif knocked on Frigga's door.

"Come in." Frigga said. Sif and Leah walked in and Frigga saw that something was wrong. "Leah, what is wrong? I thought you were with Loki." Frigga said, concern coloring her tone. Then Leah let's go of Sif and she fell to the floor crying.

"Leah, my dear, what's wrong?" Frigga asked as she kneels down in front of Leah and she pulls her into her arms and holds her as the young girl from Midgard cries. "Thank you, Lady Sif, you may leave us." Frigga said and Sif bows and leaves.

"Now Leah, please tell me what has got you so upset?" Frigga asked again.

"Please Queen Frigga, please I want to return to Earth." Leah begs. "Why, my dear, has something happened?" Frigga asked concern and worry coloring her voice. "Yes. Queen Frigga, for I-I….am unworthy of your son, Prince Loki's love and kindness for I-I….am a poor mortal girl and he deserves someone better than me." Leah said through her tears.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review and another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me out with my writer's block. (Thank you, my friend)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Thor, I must go and speak to mother, maybe she can help." Loki said and he stood up along with Thor. "I will go with you little brother." Thor said but Loki shook his head. "I need to go alone brother." He said and Thor nods and Loki heads towards his mother's chambers. Then he hears his love his beloved Leah saying something.

"Please Queen Frigga, please I want to return to Earth." Leah begs.

"Oh no, should I go in or should I hear more." Loki thought to himself. Then he hears his mother ask, "Why, my dear, has something happened?" Loki heard his beautiful Leah tell his mother something that nearly broke his heart.

"Yes. Queen Frigga, for I-I….am unworthy of your son, Prince Loki's love and kindness for I-I….am a poor mortal girl and he deserves someone better than me." He couldn't bear it any longer he burst into his mother's chambers. Loki was surprised to see Leah on the floor, his mother holding her. Both women looked up at him. Loki practically ran to Leah and knelt down beside her.

"Please don't leave, Leah?" He pleaded with her. Leah looked at Loki. "But...I don't deserve you." Leah replied.

"You deserve better...I should just go home." Leah said. Loki took Leah's hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Leah, please don't talk like that? I love you and no one else. If you truly wish to return home, I will take you there myself, but I will leave my heart with you, for you have stolen it and I do not wish to have it back." Loki said as fresh tears streamed down his already tear stained cheeks. Leah looks at Loki and she sees how sad he looks and she also sees tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Prince Loki, I-I….am so sorry I-I….am so very sorry if I-I…..have hurt you but I have to leave I don't belong here." Leah said as she pulls her hands out of Loki's and she falls down in front of him.

"Oh, my sweet Leah, please don't leave me. I-I…..love you so much you are everything to me. Without you I am nothing. You are the only maiden that I will ever love." Loki said as he holds her in his arms as she cries into his chest.

"Leah, do you remember what you said to me when Thor told you of my heritage. You said that it doesn't matter what I am. Yes, I am a prince, but I am still the same Loki that saved you from the fire giants and the same Loki who showed you the gardens. Please remember that and stay with me." Loki said as he begs her to stay. Leah looks at him and she smiles at her handsome Loki, but he looks at her with a confused look on his face. Before he could ask her why she is smiling Leah kisses him full on the lips then Loki broke the kiss and he looks at her. "Leah, does that mean you will stay with me?" He asked hopefully. "Yes. Loki, my love, I am staying here with you." Leah said with a smile and she kisses him again.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and a big thank you to his4evergirl for helping me when I had a little bit of writer's block (Thank you again my dear friend)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki held Leah close as they kissed. He was so happy that she had decided to stay. The sound of Frigga clearing her throat got their attention. They broke apart, Leah blushing, and looked to Frigga. "Well, Leah, if you are going to be staying with us, we should get you your own chambers." She said, smiling at the young mortal. She then rose and offered Leah her hand.

"Come with me," Leah took Frigga's hand and allowed her to help her to stand. Frigga looked at Loki.

"We will meet you in the dining room afterwards." Loki nodded.

"Yes, Mother." He agreed. Frigga then led Leah through the halls until they came to a set of large double doors.

"These will be your chambers." Frigga said, as she opened the doors. They walked in and Leah saw a four poster canopy bed in the middle of the room and on the other side of the room stood a beautiful vanity table. There was also a large fireplace not far from the bed. The far wall opened out onto a large balcony with green curtains that could be closed for privacy. The bed was decorated with green and cream colored sheets that looked to be of the finest materials. There were two doors along one wall.

"The door to the left is your closet and the door to the right leads to your own private bathing chambers." Frigga told her. Leah nodded.

"Thank you." She said, in complete awe of her room. It was bigger than her entire house had been on Earth. As Leah looked at the room around her, there was a knock on the door, which startled her from her own thoughts. Frigga gave her a kind smile. She then turned back to the door.

"You may enter, Tsarina." She called. Then a young girl, around Leah's age entered the room. She bowed respectfully to the queen and to Leah.

"I am sorry for interrupting, your majesty, but the All-father wished me to tell you that dinner was ready." The young girl name Tsarina said.

"Thank you." Frigga replied. She then turned to Leah.

"Leah, this is Tsarina. She is going to be your lady in waiting." Tsarina bowed once again to Leah.

"If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call on me, Lady Leah." Tsarina said and she bowed and left.

"Come Leah, let us go to dinner for I know that Loki is probably missing you terribly." Frigga said and with that they left Leah's new chambers and they both headed towards the dining hall. Leah enters a grand dining hall along with Frigga and she sees a high table and Leah sees many fruits and vegetables as well as meats and bread and also many desserts and also wine to drink on the high table. Frigga walks over to the table but Leah stayed where she was too terrified to move. Then she felt someone's arms around her and holding her close and she looks up and she sees that it is her beloved Loki who is holding her in his arms.

"Come my love, my beautiful Leah, come and sit with me." Loki said and he led her over to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and helped her to sit, before taking his own seat next to her. Then the meal started and servants began to serve the food and pour the wine into goblets. Leah felt uneasy and Loki sensed his love's uneasiness. He reached a hand over and gave hers a gentle reassuring squeeze. Leah looked over at Loki and gave him a small smile. Loki could still see the uneasiness in her blue gray eyes. He began to worry that this was too much for her. "Perhaps, she and I should have just had dinner alone in the garden." He thought worriedly.

"Leah, you have barely eaten anything are you alright, my love?" Loki asked worry coloring his voice.

"Yes, my love, I am alright I'm just not all that hungry." Leah said.

"Darling, you haven't eaten anything all day. Please Leah, you must eat something. Please my love, my beautiful Leah, please eat for me." Loki said begging her to eat, but Leah only shook her head.

"I'm not hungry Loki, I would like to go back to my chambers." Leah said and she looked like she was about to start crying. Frigga was looking at her husband with a look of let her leave. Odin nods his head. Leah gave him a watery smile and she stands up and Loki stood up and he was about to tell his family he will take Leah to her chambers but Leah looks to his mother.

"I will have Tsarina, brought here and she will take you to your chambers and she will help you with your clothes and with anything you need to feel comfortable here." Frigga said.

"Thank you, Frigga, you are so kind to me." Leah said. Tsarina entered the room. Loki gave Leah's hand a gentle kiss before she left with Tsarina. Loki sat down in his chair and he just stared at the half eaten food on his plate and he also felt his own eyes beginning to water and he too asked to leave the table. His mother nodded and he left the dining hall and he went to his own chambers for he was too sick with worry, sorrow and guilt to go to his love. He got undressed and he put on his soft silky green pants and he climbed under the covers but sleep would not come to him so he laid awake for hours and then he began crying and finally he cried himself to sleep. Once Tsarina had led Leah to her chambers, she opened up Leah's closet and pulled out a silky green night dress.

"Here, allow me to help you Lady Leah." Tsarina said.

"I can do it myself." Leah replied, still uncomfortable with the idea of getting help dressing. Tsarina sensed Leah's discomfort and nodded. She handed Leah the dress and Leah slipped behind the changing screen and slid out of her dress and into the night dress and stepped out from behind the changing screen. She walked over to the vanity and began to remove the jewelry. Tsarina helped her with the circlet tiara and then began to brush her hair.

"You have such soft and beautiful hair." Tsarina said, as she brushed out Leah's brown locks.

"Thank you." Leah replied. "May I ask you a question, Lady Leah?" Tsarina inquired.

"Yes...and please stop calling me Lady...it is just Leah?" Tsarina nodded.

"Okay...La...Leah, is everything alright? I mean...you seem very uncomfortable here...why is that? And is there anything I can do to help?" Tsarina asked.

"You are right Tsarina, I-I…..am uncomfortable here for I-I…..am afraid that I-I…will do something stupid and Loki won't love me and he will want his father to send me away." Leah said through her tears for she has begun crying. Tsarina's heart went out to Leah. She felt that she needed to reassure her in some way.

"Leah, there have been many girls who have tried to win Prince Loki's attention and affections...but not a one of them could so much as turn his head." Tsarina told her.

"You are the first and only maiden to get his attention. No one has ever seen him in love or so happy before." Leah looks at Tsarina and she could see that the words her lady in waiting spoke weren't empty. Leah then felt the desire and need to go to her Loki and to speak with him.

"I...I need to see Loki." She said. "He is probably in his chambers." Tsarina replied.

"I can take you to him." Tsarina said.

"Thank you, Tsarina." Leah said. Then Tsarina went into Leah's closet and she came out with a long green shawl and she wraps it around Leah's shoulders.

"Here you go." Tsarina said.

"Thank you, again." Leah replied. Tsarina then led Leah out of the room and through the halls. They were soon standing outside the set of large double doors that led to Loki's chambers.

"I'll leave you be now, Leah." Tsarina said. She bowed respectfully and walked away. Leah took in a deep breath as she turned to face the door. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door and waited for her beloved to answer.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter (Thank you, my dear friend) Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki was roused from his sleep by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sat up, wondering who would be coming to see him at such a late hour. "Who is it?" He called, sleepily.

"It's me...Leah." At the sound of Leah's voice Loki was instantly awake. He leapt from his bed and practically ran to the door and opened it up to see his beloved on the other side.

"Leah, my love, what are you doing here?" Loki asked. Leah through her arms around her handsome Prince and she cries into his chest. "Leah, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Loki asked his voice full of worry and concern. Loki wrapped his arms around Leah and gently lifted her up. He carried her into his chambers and walked over to sit down in a chair in front of his fireplace, holding Leah in his lap. He stroked her hair and rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"Leah, my love, everything is alright." He told her, though he knew not what was wrong.

"Leah, please talk to me. Please tell me what has gotten you so upset?" Loki asked but she kept on crying into his chest. Loki held his love as she cried. He hated seeing her so upset, but he truly had no idea what to do to help her. Leah allowed herself to draw comfort from Loki's embrace. She kept her face buried in his chest as she dried her tears.

"I'm sorry...that I worried you." She said. Loki kissed the top of her head.

"It is alright my love." He assured her.

"Now, tell me what's the matter is so, that I can help make it better?" Leah looked at her beloved Loki and he could see that her beautiful blue-gray eyes were red from crying so much.

"Loki, I-I….feel that I-I…am unworthy of your love and affection and I-I….am afraid that I-I…will mess it up and you won't love me or want me anymore." Leah said through her tears and she buries her face into his chest again as she cries.

"Leah, sweetheart, I love you and you could never do anything that could make me ever stop loving you or wanting you." Loki said and he kisses the top of her head and he looks down at his beautiful Leah and he sees that she has fallen asleep in his arms. Loki stands up and he carries Leah over to his bed and he lays her down and then he covers her up with his green colored sheets that were made out of the same materials as Leah's sheets. Loki sat down next to her and he watched her as she slept and he ran his fingers through her brown locks. As Loki sat there watching Leah sleep, a peaceful smile came across her face. She breathed a small sigh and whispered his name in her sleep. Loki smiles at Leah and he and kisses her cheek and then he lays down next to her but he is laying on top of his covers so if she woke up she wouldn't be scared and to keep her innocents. He lay awake next to her for a while, just watching her for a while longer. He reached over and took her hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before falling asleep, still holding her hand. During the night Loki was woken up by whimpering, crying, and also trembling and he looks at his sweet Leah and he sees that she looks like she is in pain. Then he hears Leah crying out his name and also crying out for help.

"Loki, please help me! Loki, Loki, Loki, help me please!" Hearing how scared his sweet Leah is he wrapped his arms around her and he held her close.

"Shh Leah, I am here my love, your safe I have you. Please wake up and you will see that you are safe in my loving embrace." Loki said as he held his love and as he spoke sweet and comforting words to her. Leah's eyes popped open and she looked up at Loki. He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead.

"It is alright my sweet. It was just a terrible dream. You are safe." Loki said.

"Oh Loki, it…it was awful." Leah said and she cries into his chest.

"Shh, there, there my darling, it's alright. Please don't cry my love, I can't bear to see you cry." Loki said as he began to rub her back trying to calm her down.

"Loki, I was afraid that I-I…was back….." Leah began but she couldn't finish for a new wave of tears over took her. Loki held Leah as she cried and kissed the top of her head.

"I will keep you safe my love. No one will ever hurt you again, I swear on my life." He said as he held her in his arms.

"B…but what if you go away and if you do I-I….won't feel safe here without you Loki." Leah said through her tears. Loki lifted her chin so they could look at each other.

"Leah, you will be safe here I promise for you are my one and only true love." Loki said and he kisses her forehead.

"Please my beautiful Leah, please try and get some sleep." Loki said and he was about to lay back down when Leah stopped him.

"Oh my beloved Loki, you must be so cold and here I am warm in your bed while you are lying on top and probably freezing." Leah said sadly for she is a shamed of herself and sat up and she was about to leave until Loki grabs her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Leah, you don't have to leave...I would prefer it if you would stay. I am perfectly fine sleeping on top of the covers." Loki said.

"Oh…okay Loki, I will stay but will you hold me in your arms please Loki?" Leah asked trying to choke back a new wave of tears.

"Of course Leah, come here my love." Loki said and he holds out his arms and Leah went to him and she laid down next to Loki. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her forehead. Then he noticed that she had fallen asleep and he kissed her forehead again and he too fell sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki woke with the sun. He opened his eyes and a slow smile spread across his face as he looked to see his beautiful Leah still asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He sweetly and gently kisses her forehead and he runs his fingers through her brown locks. Slowly Leah's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Loki and smiled. Loki returned her smile and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, my love." He greeted her.

"Good morning, to you as well my love." Leah said sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" Loki asked, wanting to make sure his beloved was well rested and happy.

"I slept well." Leah answered, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I...I felt safe sleeping in your arms."

"I am so glad that you slept well my darling, and you will always be safe with me Leah." Loki said. Leah smiled at Loki.

"I know." She replied, stretching to kiss his lips.

Their lips met in a passionate and loving kiss then Loki broke away from the kiss and he looks at Leah.

"Loki, my love, what's wrong? Why did you pull away from my kiss? Have I done something wrong?" Leah asked but before Loki could speak she sits up and then she kneels in front of Loki her upper body still lying on the bed.

"Oh please, please forgive me my love." Leah said as she sobs into his sheets.

"Leah, I broke the kiss because I was afraid of getting too carried away and didn't want to make you feel like I was interested in only one thing." Loki said.

"Oh Loki, I know that you would never force yourself on me you are too much of a gentleman." Leah said and she sits up and then Loki felt Leah collapse against him.

"Leah, my love, are you alright? What's wrong? Leah, talk to me please!" Loki begged.

"Loki, I don't feel so good." Leah said weakly.

"Oh Leah, sweetheart, you are probably starving." Loki said. Leah nodded her head weakly and he stands up and gets dressed and he when to the door and he opens the door and then he called for Tsarina.

Tsarina quickly arrived, carrying a tray of food. She bowed respectfully to Loki.

"I had a feeling Lady Leah, would be needing this." she said, rushing into the room with the food.

Tsarina placed the tray of food next to Leah who is still lying in Loki's bed.

"Here you are Lady Leah." Tsarina said handing Leah a spoon of broth but she couldn't take it for she was too weak.

Before Tsarina could help Leah eat the broth Loki step forward and he took the spoon from Tsarina. He sat down next to Leah and helped her to sit up. He kept one arm around her, holding her up, while he used his other hand to feed her the broth.

As Leah ate, she began to regain her strength and she began to feel embarrassed at having to be fed like a child. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she tried to take the spoon from Loki.

"I...I can do it." She said. Loki opened his mouth to protest, but saw that she was feeling embarrassed, so he handed his love the spoon. He still held onto her however, afraid she might fall over. She finished the rest of the broth and she snuggled against Loki and he kisses her cheek.

"Are you feeling any better my love?" Loki asked.

"I am feeling a little better Loki." Leah replied. Loki kissed the top of Leah's head.

"Do you still need something more to eat, my love?" He asked. "Maybe a bit of bread." Leah answered. Loki nodded, he then looked to Tsarina, who was still in the room. "Will you please go and fetch some bread?" He asked. Tsarina nodded.

"Of course, your highness." She said, then she bowed and left to get some biscuits and jam for Leah. Then Tsarina came back with warm biscuits and blackberry jam and also with two mugs full of hot mango tea for Leah and one for Prince Loki and then she bowed and left. Loki places blackberry jam on her biscuit and then he puts it on her plate. When she finished eating her biscuit and Loki handed Leah her mug of hot mango tea. Once Leah had finished the food and the tea, the color had returned to her cheeks and she no longer felt weak.

"Better, my love?" Loki inquired. Leah smiled and nodded.

"Much better." She replied. Loki kissed the top of her head.

"Would you like to go horseback riding? I could give you a tour of Asgard." Loki asked, wanting to keep his love happy and entertained. Leah's smile widened.

"That sounds like fun." She said happily. Loki returns the smile and he stood up and he stretched out his hand and he used his magic to transform her silky green night dress into a green split riding dress along with black leggings and then he used his magic to make comfortable black riding boots for her to wear. Loki held out his hand to help Leah to stand and he led her to his full length mirror so she could see herself.

Leah looked at herself and she couldn't believe how beautiful this dress looks and she also felt someone braiding her shoulder length brown tresses into a beautiful braid. She turned around and she sees Tsarina and she knew that Loki must have sent for her when she was looking at herself in the full length mirror. Loki held out his hand for Leah to take. Leah takes Loki's hand and she smiles and waved good-bye to Tsarina and then Loki linked his arm through Leah's so they could walk close together. Tsarina waved good-bye as her friend left with young Prince Loki. They saw Thor coming out of his chambers as he headed to breakfast.

"Brother, where are you going with this mortal girl and did I hear that she was in your chambers all-night?" Thor asked which earned him an angry glare from Loki.

"Her name is Leah, and yes, she was in my chambers." Loki snapped at Thor.

"Oh little brother, you had a maiden in your bed? Oh Fandral, will be so happy to hear it." Thor said. Before Loki could say anything Leah spoke up.

"Good morning, Prince Thor, it's nice to see you again." Leah said kindly and she smiled at him and then she looked at Loki and she noticed that Loki is still glaring at Thor. Then she kisses Loki's cheek.

"Come on Loki, you should have some breakfast before you take me horseback riding." Leah said and she pulled Loki away from his brother. Loki tried to pull away from Leah.

"Let go of me Leah, I am going back and give my oaf of a brother a piece of my mind and how dare he even suggest that I. Oh, that arrogant brainless oaf." Loki snapped and he is still trying to get back to his brother but she kept pulling him away with her. Loki was seething the whole way to the dining hall where they had dinner last night.

"Loki, please calm down my love, I'm sure your brother didn't mean it." Leah said. Loki sighed.

"I suppose you're right...I just didn't like what he was implying." Loki said. Leah smiled.

"I bet he only does it to get a rise out of you in the first place. Oh I bet if you didn't allow it to bother you so much, he wouldn't do it anymore." Leah said.

"Oh that wouldn't stop my oaf of a brother or his friends they have been picking on me ever since I was little." Loki said sadly. Hearing this Leah stopped walking which also causes Loki to stop walking and before he could ask Leah why she has stopped, she through her arms around him and she begins sobbing into his green tunic.

"Oh Leah, darling, what's wrong?" Loki asked worriedly.

"Loki, it's just awful that your brother and his friends picked on you. Oh I know just how you feel when Thor and his friends pick on you." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah, what do you mean my love?" Loki asked concerned.

"When I-I….was a child I-I….was picked on and teased by children at school." Leah said through a fresh wave of tears. Loki held Leah close and stroked her hair. "Shh, there, there my love, oh my poor sweet Leah, oh please don't cry my darling, no one will ever tease you ever again I promise." Loki said and lifted her chin and he began to wipe away her tears.

"Come on Leah, lets get some food and then we can go on a horseback ride." He said and Leah nodded and they started walking again.

"Leah, what do you say we have a picnic after our ride?" Loki asked. Leah smiled.

"That sounds lovely." Loki gently kissed Leah on the lips before they continued to the dining hall. Frigga was in her usual seat with her breakfast already on her plate. She looked up at them and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Loki and Leah replied as they took their seats at the table.

"Leah, was something wrong with your chambers? I heard that you left in the middle of the night and spent the evening in Loki's chambers." Frigga asked, her voice concerned, wanting to make sure Leah was comfortable.

"Yes, ma'am, I was just scared that I hurt Loki and that I was also afraid that he wouldn't love me anymore and he would want his father to send me home." Leah said. Before Frigga could answer they heard someone say.

"Well you did hurt Loki, for I have never seen him leave his meal half eaten. If it was up to me I would send you away for you are unworthy of my little brother." They turned and they all saw Thor walking into the dining hall and Loki looked at Leah and he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki holds Leah close to him and he glares at his older brother. He was about to yell at his brother but their mother beat him to it.

"Thor Odinson, I am very disappointed in you my son. You will not treat an honored guest with such disrespect. Now I want you to apologize to Lady Leah and I never want to hear that you have disrespected our guest and if I do your Father will hear of it. Now say you're sorry." Frigga said using her motherly voice the one she uses when she has to discipline her sons.

"Yes, mother." Thor said and he looked at Leah.

"Lady Leah, please forgive me for my behavior towards you was very discourteous and I beg your forgiveness." Thor said crestfallen. Before Leah could say anything back to Thor, Loki was standing up and gently pulling his love with him.

"I think Leah, and I will be taking our breakfast to go." He said, glaring at his brother and then grabbing his and Leah's plates in his free hand and guiding Leah out of the room with the other. They ended up sitting at a table in the garden. Loki kissed Leah's forehead.

"I am sorry about my brother. He doesn't think the big stupid oaf." Loki said and he starts to eat his breakfast. When he looked at Leah he saw that she wasn't eating her's.

"Leah, darling please eat something." Loki said begging her to eat something but Leah shook her head.

"I am not hungry Loki, but if you are still hungry you can have mine if you want it my love." Leah said pushing her plate towards Loki. It's because of my brother, isn't it?" Loki asked, angry at his brother and worried about Leah. Leah shook her head.

"No...It is because of me. I hurt you and I am sorry." Leah replied.

"I...I don't deserve you." Leah said as she began crying into her hands. Loki puts down his fork and he pulls Leah onto his lap and she buries her face into his chest and she continues to cry into his chest. Loki stroked her hair.

"Leah, please don't feel that way?" Loki asked. "I love you, my darling. I am the one who is not worthy of you."

"Loki, you are the most wonderful and kind man I have ever met...and I love you. You are my own knight in shining armor. I couldn't imagine what I could have ever done to deserve you...but I am so afraid of losing you." Leah replied.

"I have lost so many people in my life who were important to me...and I just know that it was because of me, that they left my life." Loki shook his head.

"They only left because they have no idea what a sweet and wonderful person you truly are. They could not appreciate you, but I do and I always will, my love." He then placed his fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her face up to look at her. He then kissed her passionately, hoping that he could make her feel his love for her in the kiss. Leah wrapped her arms around Loki and held onto him. Never in her life had anyone shown her such love and devotion. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and Loki brushed away Leah's tears with his fingertips. They both smiled at each other and Loki kissed Leah on the forehead.

"What do you say we finish our breakfast and go on our ride now?" He asked. Leah nodded.

"Okay." They then finished their breakfast and headed to the stables.

**A/N: I hope you guys still like my story and this chapter. Please read and review and another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter without you this chapter would never have happened so thank you, once again my friend you are the best :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They reached the royal stables. Loki guided her inside the stables. "Leah, my love, I want to show you something." Loki said in a quiet whisper as he led her over to one of the stalls.

"Loki, darling, where are you taking me?" Leah asked giggling quietly.

"Leah, just be patient my love." Loki said with a smile as he kept on leading her towards the last stall in the back of the stable.

He turned to her as they reached the stall, a smile lighting up his green eyes. "Right in there." He whispered, pointing inside the stall. Leah looked in to see an adorable baby foal.

"Awe how cute a baby foal. Oh Loki, thank you for showing me. He is so cute." Leah said and she through her arms around Loki and she hugged him and she kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to pet him my love?" Loki asked. Leah looked at Loki shocked and a little worried.

Seeing the shocked and worried look on his beloved Leah's face. "Leah, sweetheart, what's wrong my love?" Loki asked full of concern.

"Loki, are you sure that it will be alright wouldn't his mother be angry that we are bothering her baby boy?" Leah asked.

"Oh no. Adelina, won't mind at all I visit her and little Ace all the time so it's alright." Loki said.

"But Loki, Adelina, doesn't know me and what if she doesn't like me near her baby." Leah said sounding afraid.

"Oh Leah, it will be alright I will tell Adelina that you are really sweet and you will be very gentle with little Ace and I know that she will like you when you show her that you can be trusted." Loki said and he opened the stall and he walked in with a still scared and worried Leah who is holding on to his arm.

They walked into the stall and Adelina approached them, being watchful of anyone who would be around her baby. Loki led Leah over to the large animal. He stroked the mare's nose a few times, before taking Leah's hand in his and resting it on Adelina's nose. The horse instantly took a liking to the mortal girl. Loki smiled at Leah.

"I told you she would like you." He said. Leah smiled.

"You did." Adelina then moved aside, as if giving them permission to see her little one. Loki and Leah walked over and knelt down next to the little horse. Leah reached her hand out and gently stroked the nose of the small creature.

"Hello little Ace, you are so very cute." Leah said sweetly and then little Ace snuggled up next to Leah and he laid his little head on her lap and fell asleep.

"Awe Loki, look at little Ace." Leah whispered quietly. Loki looked at the little colt nestled close to his love and he couldn't help smiling.

"He likes you Leah and I think it is time for you to meet two other friends of mine." Loki said as he helped Leah move Ace on to the soft hay and then Loki held out his hand for Leah to take and she took his hand and he helped her up and they walked out of the stall and Loki closed the door and locked it behind them.

Loki led Leah outside of the stables where two beautiful horses were ready and waiting for them.

"This is my horse, Calder." Loki said, petting the nose of the stallion. "And this is Felicia. She will be your horse." He added, stroking the nose of the mare.

"What? You're giving me a horse?" Leah asked as she looked at Loki with a shocked look on her face. "Of course." Loki answered with a smile.

"You're going to need one for getting around Asgard."

"I...but...this is such a huge gift and I have nothing to give to you in return." Leah replied.

Loki smiled as he took Leah's hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"You have already given me the best gift of them all...one I can never repay nor do I deserve." Leah wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your love." Loki answered, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Leah felt her cheeks reddening. She couldn't think of what to say to Loki.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him and for him to be so sweet and wonderful to her.

Instead of trying to say anything, she threw her arms around Loki and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

She hoped that everything she was feeling at that moment was in the kiss, so that Loki could see and feel just what she couldn't say.

Loki broke the kiss and Leah felt her blue-gray eyes welling up with tears and he looked at her. Loki lifted a hand to cup her face. He wiped at her tears.

"What is wrong my love?" He asked concern coloring his voice. "Loki, my love, these are tears of happiness." Loki smiled glad to know that Leah's tears were of joy rather than grief. He hated to see her upset.

"And just what are you so happy about?" Loki inquired. Leah grinned. "That I have you." She answered simply.

"Are you ready to go on our ride, my love?" Loki asked, as he took Leah's hand in his and brought it to his lips. Leah smiled and her cheeks reddened.

"Yes." She said. Loki then helps Leah to climb up on her horse before mounting his own.

"Just follow me, my love." Loki said, smiling at Leah.

Leah returned the smile. "I'll do my best to keep up."

Loki snapped the reins and soon his horse began to move. Leah did the same and urged her horse to follow Loki.

They rode through the city, Loki showing Leah all of the sites Asgard had to offer.

They even made a few stops along the way, one at a flower shop, where Loki bought Leah a beautiful bouquet.

Another stop was at a bakery, where Leah tried some of the most delicious pastries she had ever had.

Soon, they were leaving the city and heading for the fields and forests of Asgard. Loki led Leah through the trees and soon they came to a clearing.

It was a beautiful meadow, with the most beautiful flowers Leah had ever seen.

"This looks like a good place for our picnic. What do you say, my love?" Loki asked, as he pulled his horse to a stop.

Leah stops her horse next to him and Loki dismounts his horse and he helps Leah off of her horse.

She smiled up at Loki, as he held her close after helping her dismount.

He carries Leah in his arms and he uses his magic to layout the blanket and also set out the food and he sits her on the blanket and he walks back over to Calder and Felicia and he whispers in their ears not to wander off to far.

Then he walks back over to Leah and he sat down next to her. Leah reached over to one of the plates and picked up a piece of cut fruit and held it to Loki's lips.

Loki grinned as he opened his mouth to accept the fruit. He then reached over to the same plate and picked up a piece of the fruit and held it to Leah's lips to eat.

While they ate Loki suddenly hears something in the forest and he looks up and sees a herd of bilge snipes heading towards them. He stands up and he grabs Leah's hand and he pulls her up to stand next to him and he pulls her along with him as he heads towards their horses.

Leah trips a couple of times but Loki still pulls her along.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Leah asked but Loki just stayed quiet and he kept pulling her along with him.

"Loki, please talk to me, please stop you're hurting me." Leah cried as she tripped again.

"I am sorry my love." Loki said scooping Leah up in his arms. "But we have to go."

They had reached the horses, which were obviously spooked. Leah's horse was even more freaked than Loki's and wouldn't calm down for Loki to help Leah up on her. Felicia ran off heading back to the city. Loki quickly mounted his horse and pulled Leah up in the saddle with him.

They were then racing back to the city. Leah looked back to see large scaly creatures with antlers stampeding through the forest and trampling what had been their picnic. Then she saw that one of the biggest of the creatures was heading right for them.

"Loki, one of those weird creatures is coming after us and it's getting closer." Leah said sounding scared.

Hearing how scared his beloved Leah sounds Loki nudges his horse.

"Faster Calder." Loki said urging his stallion to run faster.

Loki then created a copy of himself as well as a copy of Leah and his horse Calder to try and distract the Bilge Snipe and lure the creature away. Thankfully, his trick worked. Loki felt Leah trembling against him and then he felt Leah bury her face into his back and cry.

"Leah, my love, everything is alright my darling, we are safe now the Bilge Snipe followed the copy that I made so please don't cry you know I can't bear to see you cry or to hear you cry because it breaks my heart when you are so scared and upset." Loki said and he wishes that he could hold her in his arms.

They soon reached the safety of the fields, just beyond the city. Loki pulled on the reins, his horse slowing and then coming to a stop. Loki then managed to pull Leah from the back of the saddle and to the front so that he could hold her in his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright. You are safe my love." He assured her. Leah buries her face into Loki's chest and she continues on crying into his chest. Loki stroked Leah's hair. "It is alright, my love. You are safe. Please stop crying? I hate seeing you so upset." He told her, concern coloring his tone.

"Loki, it hurts it hurts." Leah said and she begins to cry even harder into his chest. What? Leah, sweetheart, talk to me tell me what hurts?" Loki asked breathlessly. "Loki, my….my wrist and my ankle they hurt really….badly." Leah said through her tears.

Loki instantly felt guilt stabbing at his heart. In his haste to get Leah to safety from the herd of stampeding Bilge Snipes, he had hurt her.

"I am so sorry, my love." He said, truly feeling it. "I will take you to the healing room." He then snapped the reins and once again had Calder running.

They soon arrived at the stables, where Thor was just getting ready to mount his horse Haldor.

"There you are, Loki, Leah." Thor said. "I was just getting ready to come look for you...we were so worried."

Loki didn't even really pay attention to what his brother was saying. He dismounted his horse and then helped Leah down.

"Can you walk my love?" He asked.

"It...it hurts too much." Leah answered. Loki nodded. "I will carry you."

He then carried Leah into the palace and to the healing room, Thor following close behind.

Once they were in the healing room, Loki then stepped aside as the healers did their work, but he remained close.

"What happened, Brother?" Thor asked. "I was coming to search for you two...the stable attendants had told us that Leah's horse had returned spooked."

While Loki was explaining what happened to his brother.

They both heard Leah scream out in pain and start crying. Loki and Thor ran over to the bed where Leah was laying. "What happened?" Thor asked the head healer. Loki saw that his beloved and beautiful Leah was trembling and sobbing her heart out.

"What did you do to her and why is she trembling and sobbing her heart out!" Loki demanded.

"L…..Loki." Leah said through her tears. Loki sits down next to her on the bed and he holds her uninjured hand and he looks at the healers.

"I will ask you, again what did you do to make her scream out in pain and start crying?" Loki asked as he glared at the healers.

"Well Prince Loki, both her wrist and ankle were broken so we had to reset the bones so they can start healing." One of the healers said. Loki let's go of her hand and he says sorry then he runs off with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Loki, please, please don't leave me please. Loki, please come back I-I…love you." Leah said through her tears.

Thor sat down next to Leah and he held her uninjured hand in his.

"Everything will be fine, Leah. Loki just needs a moment. He feels guilty for what happened. He needs a few moments to collect himself." Thor said, then he saw that Leah is trying to get up. "Leah, what are you doing?" Thor asked and he tried to push her down gently.

"Thor, let me go or better yet help me up." Leah said and she starts fighting against Thor.

"Why Leah?" Thor asked confused.

"Thor, I have to talk to Loki, please Thor, I need your help." Leah begs.

Thor sighed. "Let the healers set your broken bones first and wrap you up, then I'll help you." He replied.

"Deal?" Thor asked and Leah thought for a moment.

"Okay, deal." She agreed, knowing she wasn't strong enough to fight off the muscle bound thunder god.

Loki ran down the hall tears still streaming down his cheeks and he entered his room and laid on his bed on his stomach and he cries into his pillow.

"How could I have done that to my sweet Leah? She has only loved me and I broke her bones." Loki cried to himself, loathing himself for having hurt his love and then he heard a knock at his door.

"Just please go away I-I…don't want to talk to or see anyone." Loki said through his tears.

"Loki, darling, please don't send me away. Please I-I….love you and I-I….will all ways love you. Please open the door and please take me in your arms and hold me please Loki." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah...I...I love you, too...but I don't deserve your love or to hold you. You are hurt and it is my fault. I did that to you." Loki said still crying.

"T...Thor, please talk to him, please I-I…feel like I am losing him." Leah said still crying as she looks at Thor.

"I'll try." Thor told Leah.

"Loki, brother, open the door and you will see that Leah needs you for she is in my arms and she is crying like her heart has been broken into tiny little pieces and she is crying for you brother for she is wondering what she did wrong to make you not want her anymore so just open the door little brother and you will see." Thor said.

Loki rose from his bed, needing to see if his brother was telling the truth. He opened his door and he sees that Thor was right. For his sweet Leah is in his brother's arms and she is crying in his arms and then Loki hears Leah say something that made him feel even guiltier than he did before.

"Loki, please forgive me I…..I am sorry and please don't leave me whatever I…I have done to make you not want me anymore, I….I am so…very…..sorry my love, oh…oh please forgive me." Leah said as she cries into Thor's chest.

"See little brother, she needs you and she needs to know that you still want her so here take her baby brother and hold her in your arms and comfort her and wipe away her tears." Thor said placing Leah into his brother's arms and Loki cradles her in his arms as if she was a baby and Leah just continues to cry into his chest not knowing that Loki is holding her in his arms.

He walked over to his bed and sat down with Leah still in his arms. "Please don't cry my love?" He spoke to her.

"I did not mean to make you feel this way. I am sorry that I keep messing this up." Loki said. Leah looks up and she sees that she is in Loki's arms.

"Loki...I..." She began, but Loki silenced her by gently pressing his lips to hers. He broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Leah, I love you. I was only upset because I had hurt you...and here I am only hurting you again." Loki said his voice full of sadness. Leah looked into Loki's eyes and she could see unshed tears glistening in his green eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to, Loki." Leah replied. "I know you were just trying to keep me safe."

"And what a wonderful job, I did of that. I broke your wrist and your ankle." Loki replied, feeling guilty.

Leah lifted her hand to wipe at a tear that escaped the corner of Loki's eye.

"Loki, I love you...I don't want you to feel guilty about this. It was an accident and the healers say that I will mend just fine." Leah said and then Loki lays his head down on her chest and he started crying.

"Leah, I….I am so…very…..sorry my love, oh…oh please forgive me for what I have done to you." Loki said through his tears.

Leah runs her fingers through his black locks and rubs his back gently trying to calm him while she soothingly whispers into his ear.

"Shh there, there Loki, it's okay my love, everything is going to be okay so please don't cry." Leah said lovingly as she tries to comfort him.

She looks down at Loki and she sees that he had fallen asleep. Leah eased herself and Loki back on the bed, feeling tired herself. She lay next to him for a moment and just watched him as he slept. She reached her hand over and traced over the contours of his face with her fingertips. She then snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest and fell asleep with him.

**A/N: I hope you all are still liking this story and I hope you like this chapter. Please read and please review and tell what you think but please be nice for this is only my second story. Another big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me out with my writer's block and also helping me out when I lost my muse. Thank you, my friend you are the greatest. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loki woke up surprised to find that he was laying down on his bed. Leah was laying with him, her head on his chest, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. He leans over and he brushed her hair off her face and then he gently kisses her cheek. Leah's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Loki. "Good morning." She greeted.

Loki smiled back. "Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?"

"I am alright." Leah answered, not wanting to tell Loki that her wrist and ankle were hurting, which would make him feel guilty once again.

Loki looked into her blue-gray eyes and saw the pain in them. "You're hurting? You're injuries are bothering you my love?" Loki asked sadly.

"Just a little." Leah replied. "I am sure it is nothing." She was trying to play it down. Seeing how sad it made Loki, stung her even worse than the pain of the injuries.

"Stop that Leah!" Loki snapped.

Stop what Loki?" Leah asked confused.

"Leah, stop trying to play it down that your injuries aren't bothering you my love." Loki said.

"But Loki, darling, I am fine honestly." Leah said trying to smile through her pain.

"Leah, you can't fool me, you are in pain just admit it." Loki said. Instead of giving Leah a chance to say anything, Loki scoops her up and takes her to the healing room.

"Loki, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Leah asked sounding afraid.

"Leah, I am taking you back to..." Loki began to say but was cut off by Leah's crying and screaming.

"Loki…..please don't take me back I-I...am so sorry." Leah said through her tears and began screaming.

"Leah, I am the one who hurt you. I should be the one apologizing." Loki said, unsure of why his beloved was protesting his taking her to the healing room. "Why don't you want to go to the healing room? I am sure they have something that can help take your pain away."

Leah stopped screaming but she kept on crying. "Loki, I thought that you….you were taking me back to Earth." She said through her tears.

"Leah, my love, unless you want to, I am not taking you back to Earth." Loki assured her. "I love you and I can't be without you." He said holding her close.

Leah buries her face into Loki's chest and she cries.

"Shh. There, there Leah, it's alright please do not cry? I hate to see you so upset." Loki soothed.

Finally Loki gets Leah calmed down enough so he could take her back to the healing room so the healers give her something for the pain. After taking the medicine from the healers, Leah began to feel sleepy.

"I feel tired, Loki." She said. Loki kissed the top of Leah's head and then scooped her up in his arms.

"Just rest. I will take care of you." Loki replied sweetly.

He carries a sleepy Leah back to his chambers and he pulls back the covers and then he lays her in his bed and he covers her up and he leans down and he kisses her forehead. Loki sees that she has fallen asleep and gives her another kiss and then he walks over to his bookshelf and he picks out a book of love poems and he started reading his favorite poem which is called "Shall I Compare Thee..." by: William Shakespeare.

Then Loki heard a knock on his door. Loki closed the book and set it aside. He got up and answered his door. He was surprised to find his mother on the other side. "What brings you here, Mother?" He asked.

"Your father wants to speak with you and your brother. Thor wanted to come and get you, but I told him to go to your father." Frigga answered.

"But Leah..." Loki began to protest.

"I'll sit with her." Frigga replied.

Before he left he walked back over to Leah and he leans down to give her a kiss on her forehead and he whispered that he will be back in a little while and with that he left his chambers.

Frigga sat down in a chair next to the bed. She watched Leah as she slept. She watched as Leah began to toss and turn in her sleep. "No...Loki..." She began to cry.

She places her hand on Leah's trembling shoulder. "Leah, dear, it is alright. It is just a dream. Wake up, sweetheart." Frigga said, her voice soothing and kind.

Leah's eyes opened and she looked up at Frigga. "Where's Loki? Is he okay?" She asked, in a seemingly confused and disoriented state, as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position.

Frigga placed her hands gently on Leah's shoulders and pushed her down.

"Shh...Loki is just fine. He just went to speak with his father." Frigga told her. "Why would you think he was hurt?"

"I...I just saw him...he had a wound on his chest." Leah answered, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"It was just a dream, sweetheart." Frigga assured her.

"But it felt so real." Leah protested.

"He is just fine. You need to rest now dear." Frigga assured her. She then kissed Leah's forehead in a motherly way and began to sing a soft lullaby she used to sing for Loki and Thor when they were children.

Loki walks back into his chambers and he grabs his dagger before leaving for Vanaheim. Then he sees that his mother was singing the same lullaby that she used to sing to him and Thor when they were children.

Loki walks over to his mother and Leah and asks his mother why she is singing that lullaby, since he remembers her doing it when he was a kid and when he got scared? "Mother, why are you singing that lullaby?" Loki asked.

Frigga stopped her singing and she looked up at her youngest son. She then stood up and walked over to him. "She had a nightmare." She whispered to him. "It scared her, but she is fine now my son."

"What was her nightmare about Mother?" Loki asked, concerned.

"That you got hurt." Frigga explained.

"Mother, will you please look after Leah while I am gone?" Loki asked.

"Of course I will my son, she will be safe with me so, don't worry you and your brother just come home safe." Frigga said.

"We will Mother, don't we always so, don't worry." Loki said.

Leah isn't quite asleep and she hears the conversation between Loki and his mother and she sits up in his bed and she looks at Loki and Frigga.

"Loki, what's going on and where are you going?" Leah asked sounding sleepily and a little scared of what Loki will say.

Loki came over to Leah and he sat down next to her and he held her in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "Shh...it's alright my love." He told her.

"But where are you going Loki?" Leah asked.

Well Leah, Vanaheim, one of Asgard's allies, is in trouble and needs our help. I have to go there, but I will return to you. I swear it." Loki said.

"No, Loki, please don't go, please stay here with me." Leah begs him and she could feel tears welling up in her blue-grey eyes and she buries her face into his chest as she cries.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "I wish that I could, my love. Believe me, there is nothing I wish more, but I have to go. It is my duty." He told her.

"Promise you will return to me...safely and in one piece?" Leah asked, pulling back to look up at him.

Loki smiled at Leah and brushed a brown lock of hair from her face. He kissed her forehead. "Of course."

"Promise me, Loki." Leah replied, her tone more forceful than Loki had heard her use before.

"I swear to you that I will return to you safely and in one piece."

"You better Loki Odinson. If not I will make whatever happens to you seem tame upon your return." Leah snapped. She might yell at him but she could never hurt him for she loves her handsome Prince too much to hurt him.

Loki flinched and then a playful smile came across his lips. "Such big words coming from one so small, but I swear that I will return to you. I will always return to you." He said.

Then he kisses the top of her head again and he helped her lay down and then Loki pulled the covers back over her and he kisses her forehead. "I love you Leah, now please get some sleep." Loki said. "Okay Loki." Leah said and she started yawning.

"I will be home before you know it and don't worry my mother will take care of you." Loki said. "Okay Loki, I love you too. Goodnight." Leah said through another yawn and she fell fast asleep.

"I love you with all my heart, Goodnight my beautiful and beloved Leah." He said lovingly.

Loki kisses her forehead once more then hugs his mother before he left to join his brother and Sif and the warriors Three and the rest of the warriors who would be going to Vanaheim.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Loki, Thor, and the others arrived on Vanaheim, swiftly. They met the head of Vanaheim's army in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The leader of Vanaheim's army bowed to the two Princes from Asgard. "Greeting Princes of Asgard I am Gondur and on behalf of my King and Queen I welcome you to Vanaheim." He said. "Thank you, for you're welcome." Thor replied.

"We are more than happy to help you in any way we can." Loki added.

"We greatly appreciate your help, your highness." Gondur replied.

"Please tell us about your enemy and their attacks?" Thor asked.

"And please don't leave out any details. No, details are too big or too small." Loki added.

"Well Prince Loki, it's the Rock Trolls of Nornheim." Gondur explained.

"We've fought and defeated them before." Thor said. "What was the strategy we used before, Brother?"

Loki shook his head. "It won't work again. They are not idiots. They'll be expecting that. I'll need to devise a new strategy."

"They have mostly been attacking at night." Gondur said.

"Because one of their abilities is to be able to see in absolute darkness." Loki said. He then began to think of ways he could change their old strategy to defeat the rock trolls.

Leah woke up to the sound of humming and someone brushing her hair out of her face. She blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision and the face of Loki's mother came into focus above her. Frigga gave her a kind smile. "How are you feeling dear?" Frigga asked.

"I'm alright just a little bored." Leah said.

Frigga gave Leah a soft smile. "Well, why don't I check your injuries and then see about getting you out of here for a little while?" She pulled back the covers and then she held her hand over Leah's wrist and then her ankle and she used her magic to check her injuries.

"Well, everything appears to be healing nicely now. With some help, you should be able to make it to the garden. We can have lunch there. Would you like that dear?" Frigga asked.

"I would like that I have been in bed in a medically induced sleep for two weeks and if I don't get out of this room, I think I am going to lose my mind." Leah said.

"Well, I think we can manage that." Frigga said with a laugh. She then helped Leah up out of the bed. She took her to get changed before they headed for the garden. They sat down at a table in the garden and a delicious meal was set before them. Frigga looked at Leah, and noticed that she was picking at her food. "Would you like something else? We can have anything you like made for you."

Leah smiled and shook her head. "I am sorry...the food is delicious. I just have a hard time eating whenever I am worried or upset."

Frigga smiled knowingly and placed a hand on Leah's. "I know how you feel, but Loki is a very skilled and experienced warrior and brilliant strategist. He has been through many battles and returned home without a single scratch."

Then Leah started to eat a little more of her food and hope that Frigga was right about Loki returning to her without getting hurt, but for some reason she couldn't explain she had a bad feeling about something.

"Are you still worried my dear?" Frigga asked.

Leah nodded. "I know I am probably just worrying over nothing...but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Frigga saw the mortal girl who had stolen her youngest son's heart blue-grey eyes welling up with tears. She got up and knelt in front of Leah and she fell into Frigga's arms.

Frigga stroked Leah's hair. "Shh...there there, sweetheart. Everything will be alright. No matter what happens, I know Loki will return. He's returned before and never had a reason such as what he has now."

"What reason is that?" Leah asked.

Frigga smiled. "You, of course."

"I don't see how I can be all that good of a reason to return unharmed." Leah replied.

Frigga pulled back and held the mortal girl so that she could look into her eyes. "Leah, my son loves you. You have captured his heart completely. He will return to you because you are his other half."

"Leah, would you like to see Loki's favorite place in the palace?" Frigga asked as she stood up and she held out her hand for Leah to take. She took Frigga's hand and she helped Leah to her feet.

"I would like that very much." Leah said.

Frigga guided Leah back into the palace and they walked down the hall until they reached an elegant wooden door with beautiful Roses carved onto the door. Leah thought the door was very beautiful and who had ever had carved the roses on the door was very talented.

Frigga looked at Leah and smiled. She then opened the door and they stepped inside. Leah looked all around her to see the largest library she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh it's so beautiful, I have never seen so many books in my life." Leah said in awe as she stands in the middle of the library, unsure if she should explore further or not. She looked back at Frigga a questioning look on her face.

Frigga smiled. "Go ahead. Feel free to look at the books. You can read any of them you like."

"Thank you, Queen Frigga." Leah said respectfully.

"Leah, sweetheart haven't I told you to call me Frigga." She said with a smile.

"Not...not that I recall." Leah replied.

Frigga smiled. "I could have sworn I had...I must have just assumed." She then shook her head at herself and laughed. "Well, I would like you to not use my title." "You are likely to be my daughter-in-law soon after all. She added mentally.

"I don't know what to read, do you have any suggestions Frigga?" Leah asked shyly.

Frigga smiled and she walked over to one of the bookshelves and she picked up one of the books and she walked over to Leah and she handed her the book.

"Here you are my dear, I think you will love this book it is one of Loki's favorites." Frigga said.

"Thank you, Frigga, I would love to read it." Leah said as she took the book.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank two people. The first is his4evergirl for helping me with my story and believing in me. The second person is guest called tywingfieldtbs42 for giving me great plot ideas and you didn't scare me away and I thank you for you're great suggestions on how to make my story better. Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Loki stood at a table with Gondur, looking over a map of Vanaheim. "They have attacked here, here, and here." Gondur said, pointing at different areas that the Rock Trolls had attacked. "And they have badly injured my people in these attacks."

Loki nodded knowingly. "Those areas play to their strengths. We need to lure them into a fight in this area." He said, pointing to an area where the rock trolls would be weaker.

"How do you suppose we do that, Brother?" Thor asked, knowing that luring the rock trolls wouldn't be easy.

"I am working on it." Loki answered.

It was then that chaos broke out in the camp around them as the rock trolls attacked out of nowhere. The trio that stood mapping out a strategy quickly joined the battle.

During the battle Loki is fighting a group of rock trolls and he kills the rock trolls. Then he looks around trying to find his brother and he sees that his brother is lying on his back and he also sees that one of the larger rock trolls is punching him.

Loki grabs a sword and he runs to help his brother. He creeps up behind the rock troll and stabs him in the back. The rock troll turns around grabs Loki's shoulders and stabs him with it.

"Noooo!" Thor yells as Loki fell to the ground.

"See you in hell monster." Loki said then the rock troll fell to the ground dead.

Thor got up and he ran to his little brother. "Loki...why'd you have to go and do that?" Thor asked.

"Because...my big oaf of a brother needed...my help." Loki answered with a weak smile, and before he passed out from the pain he saw flashes of memories going through his mind and the chief memory he saw was the memory of the day that he met Leah, holding her in his arms, hearing her sweet voice and also hearing her beautiful singing and in that moment he knew that he never wanted to spend a single moment without her and if he survived he would propose to her and then he passed out from the pain.

Gondur came up next to the brothers then. "Our healers aren't as skilled as your healers on Asgard, but they should be able to patch him up enough for safe transport back." He told Thor.

Thor nodded. "Just tell me where to go."

"I will take you there myself." Gondur said.

Thor then scooped up his little brother and followed Gondur out of the battle and to the healing tents. Gondur helped to fight anyone that stood in their way, allowing Thor to make sure he didn't further injure his brother.

They enter the healing tents there were white cots lining either side of the tent. "Prince Thor, lay your brother here." Gondur said pointing to one of the cots. Thor laid his little brother down on the cot and he held his baby brother's hand as Gondur called the healers over to the two Princes from Asgard.

"Prince Thor, you need to step back and let our healers help your brother." Gondur said trying to pull him away.

"I won't be far, little brother." Thor whispered to the unconscious Loki and moved aside. The healers began to do their work to repair Loki's wound.

Then Thor heard his little brother say Leah's name. "Don't worry Loki. I will make sure to return you to your Leah." Thor spoke. Then he picks his little brother up and carries him to the Bi frost site. "Heimdall, open the Bi frost." Thor yelled to the sky. Before Thor left he called to Gondur that he would return and then they are pulled into Asgard.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block and another thank you, to all of you who have sent reviews. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel good. Please read and review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Finally Thor made it back home and he stops in the court-yard and he quickly looks around the empty court-yard and he started to panic.

"Someone, please help!" Thor screams as he held his dying little brother in his arms.

"Please someone please help me please!" Thor cries out. Frigga hears her oldest son screaming for help she calls two guards to come with her. She and the guards walked into the court-yard and she sees her son on the ground holding his little brother in his arms and she sees that he is crying.

"Thor, my son what has happened?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, Loki has been grievously hurt and I fear that he is dying." Thor said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Guards, take my youngest son to the healing room with all speed. Thor you will come with me to fetch Lady Leah for she is in the library." Frigga said.

Thor gave his brother to the guards but not before kissing his little brother's forehead then the guards left and they headed to the healing room with the youngest Prince. While Frigga and Thor headed to the royal library to inform Leah that her beloved Loki has returned to her.

They reached the doors to the library. Thor opened the doors and he and his mother walked inside. Leah was sitting on a rather comfortable looking couch, Loki's favorite book in hand. She had gotten about half way through the book. She looked up at them. When she saw that Thor had returned, but her love was not there, her heart sunk in her chest. "Where...where is Loki? Is he alright?" She asked, trying to keep the tears and worry from her voice and eyes.

Thor looked at his mother for he couldn't speak for he is still too sick with grief for what has happened to his little brother. Frigga shook her head and she whispers to her oldest son. "Thor, my son you need to tell her what happened to Loki. For look how sad she looks and see how she is trying so hard not to start crying. Tell her Thor."

"Yes, Mother." Thor said and then he sat down next to Leah on the couch and he wraps his strong arms around her.

"Leah, I have something to tell you about Loki." Thor said.

"Thor, please tell me where's my Loki is and is he alright. Please Thor." Leah begs and she looks at him watery blue-grey eyes meeting watery blue eyes.

Thor took a deep breath to steady his nerves before answering Leah's plea. "Lady Leah, I am so sorry to have to tell you this Loki has been grievously hurt and I am afraid he is dying." Thor said sadly hating himself for having to tell her. For he knows that he will have to tell her how Loki was hurt hoping that she would not ask but he knew that she will ask him.

"Nooo! Thor, how was my beloved Loki hurt?" Leah asked.

"It...it was my fault, Lady Leah." Thor said. "I...I was losing a battle with one of the Rock Trolls and Loki came to my aide...he was injured saving my life."

"Thor, please take me to my love. Please take me to Loki." Leah begs Thor as tears streams down her cheek.

Thor nods and he stand up and he holds out his hand for Leah to take but she is too overcome with sorrow and grief she could not stand so Thor picks her up and he hold her in his arms and he along with Leah and his mother left the royal library.

They reached the healing room and the junior healers show them to a private room. Leah saw Loki, lying on the bed. His eyes were closed, his already pale skin, even paler. There were dark circles under his eyes. His shirt was removed and bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Oh my Loki, Thor, please let me go to him please." Leah said and she fought to get out of Thor's arms.

Thor gently stands Leah on her feet and he sees that she is limping towards Loki's sick-bed and she sits next to him. Leah takes his hand in her's. "Oh my poor sweet Loki, please wake up, please don't leave me." Leah begs her beloved to wake up and then she lays her head down on his chest and she held onto his neck as she cries into his injured chest.

"Loki, you…..you can't leave me here alone. Please don't go where I…..I can't follow. Please…please come back to me my love." Leah said through her tears.

Then Leah felt a hand stroking her hair and hears someone whispering sweet words of comfort to her. "Shh there, there Leah, my love, please don't cry for you know I can't bear to see you cry.

Leah lifts her head and she sees that she is looking at Loki. "Oh Loki, I thought I'd lost you." Leah said tears in her eyes. Without thinking, she flung her arms around Loki and kissed his cheek.

"Ah!" Loki cried as the pain hit him.

Leah lets go and pulled back. "I am sorry, my love." She said.

Loki gave her a weak smile and took her hand. "It is alright, my love."

"Come closer my darling." Loki said to his love. "I have something I want to tell you and I want to look into those beautiful eyes of yours as I say it."

Leah felt her cheeks flush with color and heat, but did as Loki asked. She sat up and leaned closer to her love. "What is it, Loki?" She asked.

Loki lifted a hand to cup her face. "I am only alive because I knew I had to return to you my love. All I could think about was getting home to you...and how much I love you...and how I don't want to go off to another battle...without committing myself to you completely."

"What are you saying Loki?" Leah asked.

"I love you Leah...and if you will have me...I would be honored if you would be my wife?"

Leah rested her head gently on Loki's chest and she began crying once more. "Leah, my love, please do not cry?" Loki asked. "I am sorry I broke my promise to return to you safely...whatever punishment you have for me, I will take." He added this last part with a weak joking tone.

"Oh, Loki...I am just glad you are alive." Leah replied as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Loki stroked Leah's hair. "Leah, my love? Why are you crying? Please do not cry?"

Leah looked up at Loki, smiling through her tears. "I...I am crying because I am so happy...nothing would make me happier than to be your wife."

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and another thank you to his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block. Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Oh Leah, you have made me so happy." Loki said with a smile.

"No. Loki, you have made me so very happy. I thought I would never become some ones wife. I thought I would be alone forever until, I met you." Leah said.

Before Loki or Leah could say anything more, Frigga was stepping closer. "Oh my, I have a wedding to plan." Frigga said happily. Thor walked over to give his congratulations to his little brother and his new sister in-law.

"Congratulations, Brother and congratulations Leah...oh brother I think we need to get you healed up before everyone gets too excited and you get bombarded by wedding plans."

"Thor is right." Leah agreed. "We have to get you better."

Loki gave his love a weak smile. "As long as I have you at my side, I will heal just fine."

Just then the head healer entered the room. "It is time to allow the Prince to get his rest. I believe it best if you all clear out." She said.

Leah leaned over and kissed Loki gently on the lips. "I will come to see you later, my love."

"I would rather you stayed." Loki replied.

"You need your rest, Prince Loki." The healer insisted.

"Don't worry Loki." Leah said. "I will come to see you later. I do not want to hinder your recovery."

"I will rest much better if you stay with me my love." Loki said.

The healer sighed and shook her head. "Alright, the lady can stay."

Frigga walked over and she gave her younger son a kiss on his forehead and then Thor walked over. "Get better soon little brother, and I will return soon so I can see your wedding." Thor said.

"Thor, where are you going?" Loki asked.

"I am returning to Vanaheim to finish the war with the rock trolls." Thor replied.

"Try not to need rescuing this time, Brother." Loki replied. "Since I won't be there to save you."

"I will try little brother." Thor said with a laugh.

"I am going with you Thor." Leah said suddenly.

Thor and Loki looked at each other and then they looked at Leah. Loki couldn't believe what his beloved and soon to be wife had just said.

"Leah, you can't go it is too dangerous, please stay here with me please don't go. Thor, brother please talk to her." Loki begged his older brother and he can feel tears welling up in his green eyes.

"Leah, Loki is right it's far too dangerous for you to come with me. I need you to stay here and take care of my baby brother." Thor said.

Leah sighed sadly and nodded her head. "Oh alright I will stay here but Thor, you better come back in one piece and you also better teach those monsters that hurt my Loki a lesson that they will never forget."

Thor smiled at his soon-to-be sister. "Don't worry, I intend to."

"Good." Leah replied.

Thor then left the room and Loki and his future bride were now alone.

"I am glad some sense was talked into you." Loki said. "I would have ended up injuring myself further to keep you from going."

Hearing this Leah burst into a fresh wave of tears and she buried her face into Loki's chest. "Shh there, there Leah." Loki said, stroking Leah's hair.

"I...I am sorry Loki." Leah replied. "I...I never meant to..."

"Leah, please don't be so upset? I was only trying to jest." Loki replied.

Leah couldn't answer for she was still to upset and she couldn't stop her tears from streaming down her cheeks and soaking into bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Leah, my love, please talk to me. You know I can't bear to see you so upset and crying." Loki said and he lifted her chin so he could look at her face and he wiped away her tears but Leah still wouldn't answer him and she looked away from him.

"Leah, darling, please look at me." Loki begs his soon to be wife.

Leah quickly collected herself and wiped at her tears the ones which Loki missed. "I...I am sorry. I am just a little over-emotional after almost losing you."

Loki lifted a hand to cup her cheek. He looked into her eyes and gave her a smile. He both loved and hated that she was so affected by him being injured. "You won't lose me...you're stuck with me."

Leah returned his smile. Though his smile was weak, she could still see it alighting his beautiful green eyes. She loved the way he looked when he smiled. "And you're stuck with me."

Loki's smile widened and strengthened. "I love the way your eyes light up when you smile." This caused Leah to flush. "And when you blush. It becomes you."

Leah's blush only deepened and she let out a nervous laugh. "I think you just enjoy watching me get embarrassed." She teased.

Loki chuckled and then regretted it as it caused pain in his chest and stomach.

"Oh, Loki, is there anything I can do for you?" Leah asked, concern coloring her tone. She wanted to help Loki and make him feel better, but she had no clue how to help him.

"I am alright my love." Loki replied. "I just have to remind myself not to laugh."

"Loki, maybe I should just leave." Leah said feeling guilty for causing her sweet Loki pain.

Loki just stared at Leah he couldn't believe what she had just said. He felt a pang of fear go through his heart. Was his beautiful Leah going to leave him? She was the only one for him. She was his true love. He had just propose to her and now she was leaving him.

"Leah, what do you mean? Are you leaving me or are you leaving the room?" Loki asked and he felt another pang of fear go through his heart and he was afraid that she would say that she is leaving him and he could feel tears stinging his green eyes.

"Oh, Loki I just meant the room." Leah said, feeling guilty for making him think such things.

"Oh, Leah I just thought you. Oh forget it." Loki said and he looked away from Leah.

Leah reached a hand over and cupped Loki's cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Loki, please talk to me? If we are to be married, we need to be able to tell each other everything." She said her eyes pleading.

Loki looked into Leah's blue-gray eyes. They were so pleading and innocent that they broke down all of Loki's walls. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss and then he placed it gently on his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat. "Leah, do you feel that?" He asked.

"Your heartbeat?" She asked. "Yes." Loki replied.

"All of my life...there is a storm that has been raging inside of me. A storm of turmoil and self-loathing. Sometimes that storm is so horrible that I wonder how my heart is beating...but then I heard your voice as you sang...and I could feel the storm calm...then when I met you the storm stopped all together. There was peace and now I know my heart beats for you, Leah...I am scared of losing you. I am scared of losing your love and the peace it gives me." Loki said.

"Oh, Loki you will never lose me and you will never lose my love. I am scared that I will do something to make you stop loving me." Leah said, her eyes welling up with tears.

Loki wraps his arms around Leah and he holds her close. "Leah, you will never lose me and there is nothing that you could ever do to make me stop loving you." Loki said as he rubbed calming circles on her back as he tried to comfort her.

Leah dried her tears. "Oh Loki, I am so very sorry. Here you are injured and comforting me. I should be the one taking care of you as well as comforting you my love." She said sadly.

"Leah, my love please don't be sad. If you want to help me. I could really use a goblet of water and a snack." Loki said.

"Okay Loki, I will be right back with your water and what kind of snack do you want my beloved?" Leah asked.

Loki thought for a moment and he decided that he didn't care what kind of snack she brought.

Loki was about ready to tell her this thought, but then something better came to his mind. A mischievous grin crept across his face. "I would very much like your lips." He answered.

Leah smiled and let out a small laugh. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "I'll go and find you something and I will be right back."

Leah gave Loki one more quick kiss before getting up. She limped out of the room and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Leah arrived in the kitchen. She was able to get a goblet of water and found a small snack for Loki. She headed back down the hall towards the healing room, when a hand clamped over her mouth from behind and an arm wrapped around her waist. Leah dropped the tray of food and the goblet of water. She began to struggle in the stranger's grasp, but couldn't escape. The next thing she knew she felt a pain at the base of her skull and passed out from the pain.

Thor has just returned from Vanaheim and he sees a stranger holding a limp Leah in his arms. "Release her villain!" Thor shouts at the stranger. The stranger just smiles evilly, and he pulls out a talisman, and disappears with Leah still in his arms.

Thor ran into the healing room and he burst into Loki's private room. He saw his little brother lying in bed while reading a book.

Loki looked up from his book. "I thought you were going back to Vanaheim, Brother."

"I just returned." Thor replied. "I wanted to make sure you were still here."

"Still here? What are you talking about, Thor?" Loki asked.

"I just saw a stranger in the hall...he had...he had Leah in his arms. She was unconscious." Thor said.

Loki dropped his book and began to try and sit up in bed. Thor instantly rushed over and pushed his little brother back down in the bed. "Thor, stop it. I have to get Leah." Loki protested.

"You are in no condition to go and search for her, let alone fight whoever is holding her captive." Thor replied.

"I don't care Brother, I have to save her. She needs me." Loki protested.

"You are in no condition to help her. You will only get Leah and yourself killed. I will go and bring her back to you, Brother." Thor replied.

Loki just nodded and he wiped away tears which are streaming down his cheeks. "Please save her Thor, I…..I...I love her and I can't live without her." Loki said trying to choke back his tears.

Thor places a hand on his little brother's trembling shoulder. "Don't worry Loki, I will bring her home and you will have her in your arms before too long." He said.

Loki just nodded his head for he was crying too hard to speak. "I promise you, Loki, I will find your love and bring her home to you safely. I swear on my life, Loki." Thor promised his little brother.

Loki nods his head once more before passing out from the pain and the loss of Leah. When Thor sees that his baby brother has passed out he calls for the healers.

"Eir, I need you." Thor called for the head healer.

"Yes Prince Thor, how can I help you?" Eir asked.

"It is my brother, he has passed out." Thor replied.

Eir then went to the younger prince's side and began to examine him. "It is the pain and the stress...but he will be fine. Rest is what he needs."

Thor nodded. "Thank you, Eir." He then turned and left to find his brother's love.

**A/N: I hope you guy like this chapter and another thank you, for his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block and for believing in me. Please read and review. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He stopped to get his friends and they all went to see Heimdall and find out if he knows who took Leah and where he took her."I already know what you wish to ask." Heimdall greeted the group as they arrived.

"Then you know who took Leah?" Thor asked.

"I know not who exactly took Lady Leah...but I know she is now back on Muspelheim." Heimdall answered.

"What?" Thor asked, surprised.

"I believe whomever took her was hired by Surtur. I think he wants revenge for what happened when you and your brother rescued Lady Leah the first time." Heimdall explained.

"Well she's dead anyone up for a drink." Fandral said. Sif just rolls her eyes then she slapped Fandral upside his head.

Thor shot his friend a glare. "Leah is my brother's fiancé and I promised him I would bring her back safely."

"What? I was only jesting." Fandral replied.

"This is no time for jokes." Thor replied.

"And what do you mean fiancé?" Fandral inquired.

"Loki and Leah are getting married." Thor answered.

"Awe our little Loki is all grown up now." Volstagg said happily.

"Well that's just great one maiden who will never know the sweet touch of Fandral." He said.

Thor was ready to pummel his friend when Sif stopped him. "You can beat him later. The important thing now is getting to Muspelheim and rescuing Lady Leah." Sif said.

He nodded at Sif and then he looked at Heimdall and he opened the Bi frost and the group walked through the Bi frost and they landed on Muspelheim. They walked towards the palace of the Fire Giants. Suddenly they were ambushed by a group of Fire Giants.

Thor is about to throw his hammer until he is attacked from behind by a Fire Giant and knocked out. While the other fire giants attacked the others in the rescue party and knocked them out as well. Now they were all captured and taken to the dungeons of Muspelheim. There Thor sees Leah is chained to the wall by her wrists and he sees that she has cuts and bruises as well as burns and her night-dress she got from the healers is torn, ripped as well as burned and also stained with a lot of blood.

"Leah, can you hear me!" Thor called to her.

Leah's blue-grey eyes fluttered opened weakly and she looks around the dungeon and then she saw him. "Thor?" She asked, confused. "W-w-what is going on? Where am I and where's Loki?"

"Oh Leah, Thank the Norns you heard me and now I am getting you out of here." Thor said and then he starts pulling against his own chains.

"What? What is going on, Thor?" Leah asked again.

"You were taken by the Fire Giants again." Thor answered as he struggled against his chains.

"Thor, can't you just break these chains with your brute strength." Fandral said.

"Fandral, just shut up and let me concentrate on breaking these chains for I have to get Leah, you and our friends out of here and back to Asgard." Thor said as he glared at his friend and he struggled to get out of his chains.

Before Thor could break the chains the Fire Giants came into Leah's cell and they grabbed her roughly and they dragged her out of her cell. "Oh no please not again. Thor, please help me! Please don't let them take me!" Leah begs and then she began screaming and she also started crying as well as fighting to get away from her captives and get over to Thor.

One of the Fire Giants back-handed Leah across the face which knocked her to the ground. Thor felt a sense of uncontrolled rage come over him. Thor pulled against his chains and without warning the chains broke and Thor ran towards the Fire Giants and Leah. He called his hammer to him and he smashed the hammer into the Fire Giant who back-handed Leah. Before the other one could do anything Leah grab one of the daggers from her torments' belt and she stab him and she kept stabbing him until he was dead and she kept attacking the dead Fire Giant. "You evil psychotic monster, how do you like it when someone hurts you!" Leah said angrily as she kept attacking the dead Fire Giant.

"Leah, stop its dead. It can't hurt you anymore." Thor said and he pulled her away and he held her as she fights to get away but Thor wouldn't let her go and then she began sobbing into his chest.

Thor just held her close to him not sure what to say to her besides what he had already told her and he reached down and took the keys off the dead Fire Giant and he then guided Leah over to the others and he started to unlock the chains but he never lets go of Leah who still has her face buried in his chest. Thor could feel that she is trembling against him and he could hear that she is still crying.

Volstagg walks over to Thor and Leah. "We need to get going before they realize something is wrong."

"You're right my friend we should go. I am sure Loki is worrying himself sick not knowing what is happening here and to Leah." Thor said. Hearing this Leah looks up at Thor. "Thor, please….please let's go. Please I…I want to see my Loki." She said through a fresh wave of tears. Thor looks at Leah and he sees that she has a black eye and a busted lip.

Thor knew his little brother wouldn't be happy that Leah was hurt. Thor wasn't very happy about it either. Leah was already becoming a little sister to him. "Do you think you'll be able to run Leah?" Thor asked.

"I...I can try." Leah answered.

Sif came over and hooked Leah's arm over her shoulder and wrapped her own arm around the mortal girl's waist. "I'll take care of her."

With that the group left the dungeon. As they made it through the halls, they couldn't help but to notice how quiet it was. "This is too quiet." Hogun observed.

"And you know all about quiet, my friend." Fandral quipped.

"He's right. Something is wrong here." Thor replied, ignoring Fandral's jest.

Then they saw two Fire Giant guards walking into the hall and Leah starts panicking.

"Leah, what is wrong?" Sif asked, concern coloring her tone.

"I am not worth all of this. You should all leave and save yourselves." Leah answered, trying to break free of Sif's hold, but failing.

"Leah, stop it!" Sif snapped.

Thor turned around and walked over to Sif and Leah. "What is going on?" He asked.

"You should all just leave me here and save yourselves." Leah said. "I am not worth it."

Thor looked at Sif and an unspoken moment of communication passed between the two friends. He then took Leah from her and pulled her aside. "Leah, don't you dare say things like that. I swore to my little brother that I would bring you back to him safely and I will keep my word."

"Thor, please…..please just let me go please." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah, enough of this. I am not leaving you here and that is final." Thor said. "If I return home without you, my brother will injure himself trying to come for you himself. Do you want that to happen?"

"No." Leah answered.

"Then enough of this nonsense. We are going home." Thor told her.

Leah nodded and said nothing beyond a whimper of pain. Hearing his soon to be little sister whimpering in pain Thor picks her up and he holds her in his arms. Leah rested her head against Thor's chest and she fell asleep.

"Thor, we need to get going." Fandral said.

"Will you be able to fight while holding her?" Sif asked.

"I can hold her with one arm and my hammer with the other." Thor answered.

The group began to walk out once again. Thor carried Leah in one arm and held his hammer in the other as he had said before. They were a few feet from the entrance when a group of Fire Giants surrounded them. "You are not leaving, Asgardians."

Thor throws his hammer and takes out about half of the Fire Giants. Sif and the Warriors Three disposed of the others. They then ran out of the palace with a group of Fire Giants chasing them. "Heimdall, open the Bi-frost!" Thor shouted and the group was taken back to Asgard.

They arrived back on Asgard and Thor took Leah to the healing room but not before telling his friends to tell his brother that they returned with Leah and he would make sure she was with him soon.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank my best friend his4evergirl for helping me with a my chapter. Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The group went straight to the healing room. Thor carried Leah over to a bed and laid her down. He stepped aside as the healers came to her to do their work. Sif and the others went to Loki's private sick-bed to tell him the news.

"Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral what are you doing here and where is Thor? Has he rescued my beloved Leah yet?" Loki asked weakly.

"Loki, your brother has sent us to tell you that we have returned home with Leah." Sif said.

"Where is she?" Loki asked, trying to sit up.

Volstagg pushed him back down. "She is being taken care of by the healers right now and Thor is staying with her." He explained.

"Let me up. I need to be with my beloved." Loki protested.

"Loki, you need to calm down." A voice spoke.

Everyone turned surprised to see that it was Frigga who had spoken. She had entered the room when no one was looking. "Your majesty..." Sif began, but Frigga lifted her hand and waved her off.

"Loki, you need to calm down." She repeated.

"No. Mother, I need to be with Leah." Loki protested.

"Loki, you won't be any good to her if you injure yourself further." Frigga reasoned with her son. "Now lay back down and I will make sure that the healers bring Leah in here to be with you once they have taken care of her."

Back in the healing room Thor is standing to one side of the room worried about his soon to be little sister.

Eir came up to him as soon as she was finished. "Is she going to be alright?" Thor asked.

"She will be." Eir answered.

"Eir, what did they do to her?" Thor asked.

"They hurt her physically and emotionally and they used a fire whip on her and then they beat her." Eir said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Thor asked again.

Eir nodded. "It is just going to be a long recovery."

Later that night, Loki made sure he was alone. He then managed to stagger out of bed and went to find Leah. He found Leah laying on one of the sick-beds and he saw that she was wrapped in bandages that had been dipped into salve.

Loki reached down and he touches her shoulder which causes Leah to wake and start freaking out. "Nooo, please….please don't hurt me please." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah, my love, it is just me." Loki said, his tone soothing, trying to calm his love.

"Oh Loki, it's you." Leah said and she sits up and hugs him and she cries into his chest.

"Shh there, there Leah, my love it's alright." Loki said.

"Oh, Loki, it was terrible." Leah said, as she cried and Loki held her.

"It's over now, my love." Loki assured her.

"Loki it will never be over they will come for me again." Leah said sadly as she continues to cry into his chest.

"Leah, I promise you, they will not get you again." Loki promised her.

Loki hated to do it, but he had to ask. "Leah, my love, what did they do to you?"

"Oh, Loki...it...it was awful." Leah replied through her tears.

Loki lift her chin so he could look at her face and he could see something behind her beautiful blue-grey eyes something that made his cool blood run even colder but he had to know what those evil monsters did to his beloved.

"Leah, my love, please tell me what did they do to you?" Loki asked again.

"Loki...they...they hurt me so." Leah answered between tears.

"They...they...they said things...called me...horrible horrible...names...and told me...that they...would come...after you... if...I-I...left...and…then...they...said...you...you...didn't...love...me...anymore...and they...they...they used weapons to torture me." Leah said and she buried her face into Loki's chest once more as she let the tears take over her and she just cried.

Loki felt his heart breaking for his beloved Leah and he wouldn't ask her what they use to torture her with for he couldn't bear to see the look on his soon to be wife's face. He would ask his brother later, but for now he just held her in his arms as she cries out all the hurt, as well as her fears and pain.

Leah felt Loki move and she held on to him tightly for she is afraid to be alone. "Loki, please...please….don't….leave...me…I-I…don't…want…to…be…alone." Leah begs as a fresh wave of tears stream down her cheeks.

"Shh there, there Leah, it's okay I'm here, I've got you. I won't let you go and I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Loki said.

Leah looks at her almost husband's face for she was damaged goods for they had broken her with their cruel tortures and their cruel words. She can hear them inside her head telling her.

_"You are weak and pathetic no one will ever love you. Oh yes go on cry and call out for your beloved Prince. Let's see if he will come for you. Oh he hasn't come for you yet well I guess he doesn't love you anymore and I guess he doesn't want you, why would he want an ugly weak and pathetic creature that just cries all the time. He will never come for you and you know why because he has forgotten you and you are ours forever. You ugly little monster. No one loves you. Why would anyone love a weak and worthless creature like you?"_

"They won't stop! Make them stop Loki, please." Leah muttered as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"Who won't stop?" Loki asked concern coloring his voice.

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" Leah screamed through her tears as she tries to block out the voices and then she began to fight to get away from the voices.

Loki held on to Leah and he tries to calm her down but she kept on fighting him but she couldn't calm down. As Leah fought to break from the voices and Loki's grasp, Loki began to feel his damaged chest start aching from the effort he was using to restrain his beloved. She finally broke free and was running to the other side of the room as Loki fell to the floor, clutching his injured chest.

Leah is sitting in a corner crying and she hears someone calling her name. "Leah!" She looks up and she sees Loki on the floor and he is holding his chest and she sees that he looks like he is in pain.

"Leah!" Loki calls her name again and she hears how weak he sounds.

Leah gets up and she runs to him and she kneels down next to him and she wraps her arms around her beloved Loki and she cries even harder for she feel so very guilty for hurting her sweet Loki.

"Oh Loki, my love I…I…am…so…very…sorry. Please…please forgive…me I…I…didn't…mean…to…hurt…you. I…I…am…so…so…sorry." Leah said through her tears as she begs Loki to forgive her.

"It is alright...Leah...I know...you...didn't...mean...to." Loki replied. "Please...help me...up…my love?"

Leah nodded and then did her best to help Loki up and into bed.

"Do you need me to do anything else for you, Loki?" Leah asked, still feeling guilty.

Before Loki could answer Leah, the doors were opening up and Eir was entering the room. "Prince Loki, what are you doing out of your sick-bed?" Eir asked.

"I just wanted to see and be with my beloved Leah." Loki said.

"You should have waited until you were healed better." Eir scolded him.

"It's…it's all my fault." Leah said and her eyes began to well up with tears. She couldn't take it anymore and then she ran out of the healing room crying.

"Leah my love, please don't leave! Please come back! Leah!" Loki called after her.

"Do not worry, Prince Loki. She won't be getting far." Eir assured Loki as she tried to push him back into his bed.

Loki was about to ask Eir what she meant, when two healers entered the room, Leah between them, her arms draped over each of their shoulders. "Is she alright?" Loki asked fear coloring his voice.

The two healers laid Leah into the bed next to Loki's and he held her hand. "Leah, my love...please be alright?" Loki begged.

"She will be alright Prince Loki." Eir assured him.

"Loki...I'm...sorry." Leah said weakly.

"It's alright Leah. Don't worry." Loki told her. "Just rest my love."

Leah seemed to go still for the moment, as if she were sleeping. However, she began to scream and cry once again. She put her hands over her ears. "Stop! Leave me alone!" She screamed at the voices only she could hear.

The healers then gave Leah something to help calm her down. She was soon fast asleep, though the look on her face didn't seem very peaceful to Loki. "What is going on? Why is she hearing voices?" Loki asked.

"We don't know Prince Loki, perhaps it is just distress." Eir answered. "I don't see why it won't go away in a couple of days."

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank two very special people, his4evergirl and tywingfieldtbs42. If not for the both of you this chapter would never have happened, so thank you. Please read and review. The italic words are the voices in Leah's head.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day Leah woke up to the sound of faint whispering in her ear. She looked around but there was no one next to her ear speaking. Loki was in a bed next to hers holding her hand, but he was fast asleep.

_"You will never be good enough."_ A voice whispered to her.

"No, stop it! You're lying! Leave me alone!" Leah screamed.

Loki woke up with a start and he sees tears streaming down her cheeks and he also sees that his beloved Leah looks terrified.

"Shh Leah, darling please tell me what's wrong so I can help you?" Loki asked gently.

Leah shook her head in fear. For she was afraid to tell Loki that she is hearing voices inside her head.

"Leah, my love please talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong?" Loki asked again.

"It was nothing Loki." Leah said.

"Leah, sweetheart, it didn't sound like nothing." Loki said.

"Oh it was only a bad dream it was just a bad dream." Leah said and she kept repeating it.

"Oh come here Leah, my love." Loki said and he opened his arms wide so he could hold her in his arms.

Leah got up and walked over to lay down beside Loki. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. That was when she heard the voices again. _"You will never be good enough...this will not last."_

Leah did her best to ignore the voices, though it was hard. She just wanted them to stop. She just wanted to be able to be happy with Loki. "_You know that can never be." _The voices continued. _"You are nothing."_

"That's not true." Leah said.

"Leah, my love, what is not true?" Loki asked, making Leah realize she had spoken aloud.

"It...it was nothing." Leah answered quickly.

"Come on Leah just tell me?" Loki asked.

"Well I….uhmm." Leah began.

_"__If you tell him, he will hate you and he will think you're weird."_ The voices whispered.

"Oh uhmm never mind Loki, let's just forget about it." Leah said.

Loki looked into Leah's eyes. He could tell that there was something bothering her but for whatever reason she wasn't telling him anything. "Are you sure, my love?" He asked.

Leah nodded. "I am sure. Do you think we'll be able to get out of here soon? I'd like to see the gardens again."

Loki smiled. "I think some fresh air would be good for us."

"Eir, I must speak with you." Loki called.

"Yes Prince Loki?" Eir inquired.

"Lady Leah and I would like to get out of this room and get some fresh air. Do you think that would be alright?" Loki replied.

"Well maybe in a few weeks you and Lady Leah can leave the healing room. Now try and get some rest and I shall return later with your breakfast." Eir said.

"Please, Eir?" Leah asked. "I really believe I need some fresh air."

Like I said maybe in a few weeks you and Prince Loki can leave but for now you both are to stay here and heal." Eir said and with that she left.

As soon as Eir left Leah burst into tears and Loki held her close as she cries into his chest. He began to rub her back gently as he tried to calm her.

"Shh there, there Leah, my love it's alright. Everything is going to be alright I promise." Loki said lovingly.

"Loki, I…I'm scared." Leah said trying not to start crying.

"Leah, my love why are you so scared?" Loki asked.

"Loki, I…I…I." Leah stammered and she started trembling and she began crying.

"If you tell him you will lose his love and you will be alone ha-ha." The voices told her cruelly and they began laughing at her.

"Leah, my love please tell me what has gotten you so scared you're trembling and you're crying. Oh sweetheart, please don't cry, please talk to me. Please Leah, please let me help you." Loki begged.

Leah, shook her head. "I am fine, Loki. It...it is nothing really." She said, shaking her head and drying her tears.

Leah wished that she could tell her beloved Loki the truth but she just couldn't do it. For she was scared that if she did she would lose his love forever and she started trembling again.

Loki noticed that Leah was trembling again so he pulls her to him and he held her close and then he kisses the top of her head but his kiss didn't calm her trembling or her fears.

"Shh Leah darling, everything is going to be alright my love, so there is nothing to fear." Loki said.

Leah finally took control of herself, knowing that if she didn't Loki would find out what was going on. She nestled into his embrace. "I love you, Loki." She said.

"I love you too, Leah." Loki replied, kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure we can't get out of here?" Leah asked, hoping that maybe a change of scenery would get rid of the voices.

Loki grinned. "We can do anything we want." He told her. "I am the trickster after all."

Leah thought about it for a moment and she knew that she couldn't let Loki leave the healing room for her because if he got hurt again it would be all her fault and she couldn't do that to him. No matter how badly she wanted to leave the healing room.

"Loki, I have changed my mind let's stay here." Leah said quickly before he could use his magic.

"Are you sure my love?" Loki asked.

"Yes Loki, I am sure." Leah said.

Loki looked at Leah confused. He couldn't understand why his beautiful Leah was acting so strange. He wanted to ask her again to tell him what is wrong, but didn't want to force her.

Loki looked into Leah's beautiful blue-gray eyes. "Leah, my love, you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you. I love you and I want only to be here for you and help you in any way I can."

"Loki, I….I….I'm….sorry…..but I….I….c…..can't." Leah said through a new wave of tears.

"Why Leah, why can't you tell me?" Loki asked concerned and somewhat confused.

"Be...because...you...will…leave…me…and…I…I...don't…want…to…alone." Leah said through her tears.

"Leah, there is nothing in the nine realms that could take my love from you. You are the love of my life, my heart is yours, always." Loki told her. "You can tell me anything."

"Loki, I am scared and you promise that you won't stop loving me when I tell you everything?" Leah asked sounding nervous.

"I promise Leah now tell me what happened and why you are so scared." Loki said.

Leah sighed and opened her mouth to speak and the voices started again. _"He's lying. He can't love you once he knows." _

Leah clamped her hands over her ears again. "Stop it. Just stop." She cried.

"Leah, what is wrong?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

"The voices...they won't stop." She finally said.

"Voices, what voices?" Loki asked.

"The voices...they keep telling me things." Leah replied.

"Leah, what do the voices tell you?" Loki asked worriedly

"They said, I am weak and pathetic no one will ever love me, and then they said oh yes go on cry and call out for your beloved Prince. Let's see if he will come for you. Oh he hasn't come for you yet well I guess he doesn't love you anymore and I guess he doesn't want you, why would he want an ugly weak and pathetic creature that just cries all the time. He will never come for you and you know why because he has forgotten you and you are ours forever. You ugly little monster. No one loves you. Why would anyone love a weak and worthless creature like you? I will never be good enough, I will never be good enough...this will not last, it can never be, I am nothing. If I tell you will hate me and you will think I am weird and that you are lying. You can't love me once you know." Leah said sadly and a little crestfallen.

Loki held Leah in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "It's alright my love. I will help you. I will make the voices stop."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Leah looks at Loki and he sees that she looks confused and scared at the same time. He sees that her blue-grey eyes are misting over with unshed tears.

"Shh Leah, my love please don't cry." Loki said trying to keep her from crying. He held her close and he began to rub her back.

"You…you…promise…that…you…will…make it….it…stop?" Leah asked hopefully.

"Yes Leah, I promise you my love and when I promise you something. I will do it." Loki said.

He then kissed her forehead. He then called for Eir and had her send for his mother.

Frigga entered the healing room and she saw Loki laying in Leah's sick-bed and he is holding her in is arms and she also sees he is rubbing her back. She also hears Loki whispering words of comfort to her.

She walks over to her future daughter-in-law's sick-bed to talk to her son to find out why he is out of his bed and why he is in Leah's bed and to find out what is going on.

"What in the world is going on here?" Frigga asked as she approached her son and future daughter-in-law.

"Mother, Leah is having some troubles and I need your help to stop them." Loki replied.

"What is wrong?" Frigga asked, motherly concern coloring her tone as she looked at Leah, who was trembling in Loki's embrace.

"I think the Fire Giants did something to her...and now she is hearing voices." Loki answered, stroking Leah's hair. "They keep telling her horrible things."

"I just want them to stop." Leah said weakly.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Frigga said.

"Mother, can you help my beautiful Leah?" Loki asked hopefully.

"I believe I can help her." Frigga said. She then walked around to Leah's side of the bed and held out both of her hands. "Come with me, sweetheart." She cooed to Leah.

Loki kissed Leah's forehead. "It's okay. Mother will be able to help you." He told her.

Leah nodded and then placed both of her hands in Frigga's and allowed the woman to help her up. Frigga then led Leah back to a different room. "Sit down with me." Frigga said, not taking her hands from Leah's.

Leah sits down next to Frigga. "Wha-what are you going to do?" Leah asked, a bit hesitantly.

Frigga gave her a calm reassuring smile. "I am going to try and make this better for you dear." She then let's go of Leah's hands and she held her hands out palms up. "Place your hands in mine."

Leah did as Frigga instructed. "Okay."

"Now close your eyes." Frigga said. Once again Leah complied. Frigga closed her own eyes and began to search through Leah's mind trying to find out what was done to her.

Finally Frigga found something that made her blood run ice-cold she saw Leah chained to a metal table on her stomach and she noticed that her future daughter-in-law back of her dress was ripped open exposing her back.

Then she sees one of the Fire Giant guards walking into the torture chamber and she saw that he was walking over to Leah. Frigga saw that he is holding a fire whip and he began to use it on Leah and then another Fire Giant came in and he started to beat her while the first one continued to whip her.

Frigga heard Leah crying and screaming for Loki as well as for them to stop. She heard the Fire Giants telling Leah that she is weak and pathetic and no one will ever love you. Oh yes go on cry and call out for your beloved Prince. Let's see if he will come for you. Oh he hasn't come for you yet well I guess he doesn't love you anymore and I guess he doesn't want you, why would he want an ugly weak and pathetic creature that just cries all the time. He will never come for you and you know why because he has forgotten you and you are ours forever. You ugly little monster. No one loves you. Why would anyone love a weak and worthless creature like you?

This kept going on until Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three came to rescue her. Frigga opened her blue eyes. "Leah, darling open your eyes." She said sweetly.

Frigga placed her hands on Leah's cheeks and then she whispers a magic word which caused Leah to fall asleep and she whispers another word to erase Leah's memories of being kidnapped by the Fire Giants.

**A/N: I hope you guy like this chapter. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter. Please read and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Loki was still laying in bed, waiting for his mother to return with Leah. He hoped his mother could help her. The doors opened and Thor was entering the room.

"Brother, I am glad you are here I need to ask you if you know what the Fire Giants did to my beautiful Leah?" Loki asked scared of what Thor might say.

"Yes Loki, I know." Thor said.

"Thor, tell me what they did to her." Loki said.

"I...I don't think it is anything you need to know Loki." Thor replied.

"I have to know, Thor. I have to know what they did to her." Loki countered.

"Loki, it will only upset you. She is alright now that..." Thor began but Loki cut him off.

"But she is not alright, Thor. She has been hearing voices inside her head since she has been back and she is with Mother right now and she is trying to help Leah." Loki replied, frantic to know what happened to his love.

"Then Mother will help her." Thor replied. "You don't need to know."

"Yes, I do Thor, now tell me!" Loki snapped angrily. "No, you don't little brother, so stop asking me to tell you because I won't." Thor angrily snapped back.

With that they began to argue back and forth until they heard their mother's voice.

"Quiet you're arguing this instant." Their mother scolded as she entered the room. A guard was behind her carrying a sleeping Leah.

Loki instantly dropped his argument with his brother. "What is going on?" He asked as the guard brought Leah back over and laid her down next to Loki. He wraps his arms around Leah and he held her close.

"Mother, is Leah, alright?" Loki asked.

"She will be Loki?" Frigga said.

"Mother, what did they do to my beloved and future wife?" Loki asked but Frigga shook her head.

"Please Mother, please tell me. Please I have to know." Loki said pleadingly.

Frigga took a deep breath and she nodded but she decided not to tell him but to show him. She walked over to him and she placed her hands on her youngest son's cheeks.

Loki saw something that made his blood run ice-cold he saw his beautiful Leah chained to a metal table on her stomach and he noticed that the back of her dress was ripped open exposing her back.

Then he sees one of the Fire Giant guards walking into the torture chamber and he saw that he was walking over to Leah. Loki saw that he is holding a fire whip and he began to use it on Leah and then another Fire Giant came in and he started to beat her while the first one continued to whip her.

Loki heard Leah crying and screaming for him as well as for them to stop. He heard the Fire Giants telling Leah that she is weak and pathetic and no one will ever love you. Oh yes go on cry and call out for your beloved Prince. Let's see if he will come for you. Oh he hasn't come for you yet well I guess he doesn't love you anymore and I guess he doesn't want you, why would he want an ugly weak and pathetic creature that just cries all the time. He will never come for you and you know why because he has forgotten you and you are ours forever. You ugly little monster. No one loves you. Why would anyone love a weak and worthless creature like you?

Loki pulls away from his mother. "Oh…my…poor…beautiful…Leah…I…should…have…realized…something...was…wrong." Loki said and he burst into tears and he buries his face into Leah's chest.

Frigga sits down next to Loki and she pulls her little boy into her arms and cries into his mother's chest. "Shh...Loki everything will be alright." Frigga soothed.

"But what they did...to her Mother...she'll never be able to heal...from that." Loki replied.

"Yes she will...I erased her memories of being kidnapped." Frigga replied. "She no longer remembers what they did to her."

"Mother, will my beautiful Leah remember me?" Loki asked worriedly.

"Of course, Loki. I only erased the kidnapping from her memory." Frigga assured her son.

Loki sighed in relief that his love would not forget him. He was then overcome with rage at the fact that she had been kidnapped and tortured so. It shouldn't have happened and as soon as he was better, he would make the fire giants pay for what they had done.

Then Loki looks down at Leah and he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He runs his fingers through her hair and lovingly kisses her forehead. "Sleep well, my love, you deserve it." He whispers in her ear.

"Loki." Leah whispers in her sleep, a happy smile coming to her face.

He lays down next to his beloved Leah and wraps his arms around her and holds her close. Leah snuggles next to Loki and he smiles at her. Frigga stands up and she takes her oldest son's arm and they leave the healing room.

Loki kissed the top of Leah's head. "I will protect you, my love. I won't let anything ever happen to you again, I promise."

Leah sighed contentedly in her sleep, nestling into Loki's embrace. "I love you, Loki." She mumbled in her sleep.

Loki couldn't help but to smile, knowing that she was having peaceful dreams...and they appeared to be of him. He kissed the top of her head once again. "I love you, too." With that Loki falls asleep with Leah in his arms and he began to dream about his sweet Leah.

**A/N: I hope you guy like this chapter and I hope you guys are still liking my story. I want to thank my best friend his4evergirl for helping me when I was having bad writer's block. Please read and review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi guys Loki's best friend here. Sorry that this chapter is so late. I was having a bad case of writer's block. I want to send out a big thank you, to his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter. Please read and review? I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 24

It was about a week later and Leah seemed to be suffering no ill effects from the memory wipe. She was indeed recovering much better now. Seeing Leah recover was helping Loki in his own recovery. "You two are free to leave the healing room." Eir said, amazed at how quickly they had recovered.

Loki stood up and he got dressed and then he walks back over to Leah and he kisses her cheek. "Leah, my love I need you to wake up." Loki said sweetly, and he began rubbing her back.

Leah let out a small sigh. "I don't want to wake up." She mumbled sleepily.

Loki smiled and let out a small laugh. "But we get to leave the healing room today." He whispered in her ear.

Leah's eyes instantly popped open. She smiled when she saw Loki standing in front of her, dressed in his usual attire. "We really get to leave?" She asked.

Loki grinned. "Yes, my love. We can get back to more important matters, such as planning our wedding."

Leah returned Loki's grin. "That sounds wonderful to me."

Loki helped Leah out of bed and kissed her gently on the lips. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Great." Leah answered. "A little sore, but I guess taking a tumble in the forest will do that to you."

"Yes." He agreed. He always kept his answers short when speaking of why she was in the healing room. He was afraid that if he said too much, that she would figure out the story they had told her was all false and her memories of the kidnapping would come back.

Leah smiled up at Loki as she threw her arms around him and hugged herself close. "I love you, Loki."

Loki smiled as he wrapped his arms around his love and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Leah."

Then Leah looks at her beloved and very handsome Prince and she asked him a question that he wished that she didn't ask. "Loki, why can't I remember taking a tumble in the forest?" Leah asked. Loki didn't know how to answer Leah's question so he just stayed quiet.

"Loki, what's wrong with me why can't I remember what happened to me in the forest?" Leah asked again her blue-grey eyes began welling up with tears.

"You hit your head." Eir answered for Loki.

"Really I don't remember hitting my head." Leah said.

"Most people who suffer head traumas don't remember getting the injury." Eir replied. "That is perfectly normal."

"How did I get to the healing room?" Leah asked trying to remember how she got here.

"I found you and I brought you to the healing room my darling." Loki said. Leah thought long and hard about what Loki had just said and she knew that couldn't be right. For Loki had just returned from Vanaheim injured.

"But you were hurt from your battle in Vanaheim." Leah replied.

"I found the strength when I heard you were missing, my love." Loki replied, kissing her forehead.

"Loki, my love please don't lie to me please." Leah said pleadingly.

"Leah, sweetheart, I would never lie to you my darling." Loki said hating himself for he was lying to her.

"Then please Loki, tell me the truth for I know you were hurt badly and when you woke up I left to get you some food and then that is where my memory ends so please tell me the truth Loki, please." Leah said begging Loki and he saw her looking at him pleadingly.

"It was Thor that found you." Loki said, changing the story.

"Then why did you say it was you?" Leah asked.

Loki put on a sheepish grin. "I wanted to be your hero."

Leah smiled up at Loki. "You already are my love."

"Leah, do you really mean it my love?" Loki asked hopefully.

Leah looks at Loki confused. "Do I mean what Loki?"

"Do you mean that I am your hero?" Loki asked again and his cheeks are starting to heat up.

"Of course you are Loki, I told your mother when you rescued me from some scary looking monsters that you are my hero and I will love you forever." Leah said smiling and she kisses Loki's reddening cheeks.

Loki buried his face in Leah's hair and kissed the top of her head. "I should probably let you get dressed so we can go to the garden."

Then suddenly Leah held on to Loki. "Loki, please don't leave me. For some reason I don't want to be alone and I am scared so please stay with me please." She said fearfully trying hard not to start crying.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "I will only step out for a moment, my love."

There was a knock on the door just then and Tsarina was stepping in with a dress and shoes. She smiled at Loki and Leah. "Eir sent for me when she decided you were well enough to leave the healing room."

"Thank you, Tsarina, I will be in the hall let me know went Leah is ready for I don't want to spend one more moment without her by my side." Loki said and he kisses her cheek then he lets go and stepped out.

Tsarina walked over to Leah and she led her friend over to the changing screen and she help take Leah's night dress off and then she helps her into her dress and shoes.

"I'll do your hair and then you'll be ready to go." Tsarina said, smiling. "I am glad to see you're feeling better."

"Thank you, Tsarina, but I would rather leave my hair down because I miss Loki and I don't feel safe not being with him for some weird reason." Leah said.

Tsarina chewed her lower lip nervously. She knew why Leah felt that way. "It is alright." She said. "Go be with Loki."

Leah smiled and she gave her friend a hug then she left to be with Loki. She found Loki out in the hall and walked over to him. Loki wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "You look beautiful as always." He told her, making her blush.

Loki took Leah's hand and he brought her hand to his lips and he kissed her hand tenderly. Then he lets go of her hand and Leah held on to his arm and they headed to the gardens.

They enter the garden and Loki noticed that Leah wasn't acting like she did on her first day on Asgard for she was stay close to him and she wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Is something wrong, Leah, my love?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Why would you think that?" Leah asked, trying to play off her fears. She didn't want Loki to know she was scared, especially for no reason.

"You seem like you are frightened by something." Loki replied.

"Loki, I am afraid to be alone for some reason." Leah said.

"Leah, when we are married you will never be alone." Loki said, and he held her close.

"Loki, you still want me as your wife?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Leah, my love, I still want you." Loki replied.

"Loki, you promise me that you will never leave me. Like I told you I don't want to be alone." Leah said.

Loki bent down and kissed Leah gently on the lips. "I promise." He told her. "As long as there is breath in me, you will never be alone."

"Thank you, Loki." Leah said, smiling and leaning into him.

"Why don't we go and sit down and have some breakfast?" Loki suggested.

"Okay." Leah agreed.

Loki held Leah's hand and he led her over to the table and holds out the chair for her and she sits down and then Loki sits next to Leah. Then he called for some servants to bring them some food.

The servants started to bring out plates of hot biscuits, jars of fresh wild blackberry jam, fresh wild honey as well as a bowl of pheasant stew for Leah and a bowl of boar stew for Loki. One plate of bacon and cheese omelet for Leah and one poached egg for Loki. A goblet of Dragon fruit juice for Leah and a goblet of Passion fruit juice for Loki.

Loki and Leah ate their breakfast in a peaceful silence, enjoying each other's company and the meal.

After breakfast Loki looked at Leah and he wondered if she enjoyed her breakfast. "Leah, did you enjoy your breakfast my darling?" Loki asked.

"Oh yes, Loki, it was so good and delicious my love." Leah said with a smile.

"I am glad you enjoyed your breakfast. Leah, do you feel better my love?" Loki asked.

"I am alright." Leah answered.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Loki asked.

Leah let out a small sigh. "I know that you've promised that I'll never be alone...but I know that there will be times when you'll have to leave...and I'll be here...and I am so weak, that I can't protect myself."

Loki wrapped his arms around Leah and he pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "You are not weak." He told her. "And if it will make you feel any better, I'll teach you how to defend yourself."

Leah buried her face into Loki's chest. "Loki, do you really think I can learn?" Leah asked.

Loki nodded. "I know you can."

Loki takes Leah to get changed and he picks out clothes that resembles Sif's but instead of red and silver Leah's were green and gold. Then Loki takes Leah to the training field to start teaching her.

They walk into the training field and Loki takes Leah over to the weapon's rack. He picked up different weapons for Leah to try. Before Loki could hand Leah one of the weapon he saw that she was shaking with fear.

Loki puts the weapon down and he goes to his love and he wraps his strong protective arms around Leah and he kisses the top of her head but all Leah could do is tremble and cry into his chest.

"Shh Leah, my love, please tell me what has gotten you so upset?" Loki asked concern coloring his tone.

"Loki, I-I…can't...do…this…I-I...am...not…a…warrior. Please Loki, can we go to the library please instead of doing this please Loki, let's go please, please, please." Leah said through her tears.

Loki kisses the top of Leah's head. "My love..." He began, but wasn't sure exactly what to say to help her.

"I thought I heard that you were out here." Came the voice of Frigga.

Loki turned around with Leah still in his arms. "Mother, how did you know we were out here?" He asked surprised.

"I was out in the garden tending to my flowers when I heard you telling Leah that you could train her to protect herself.

"It's hopeless." Leah said. "There's no way I can do this."

"You are stronger than you think, Leah." Frigga said.

"Why do you think I am strong because I am not?" Leah asked confused.

"I know you are, Leah. You have been through a lot and you're still here. I can help you as well." Frigga said.

"She is a good teacher." Loki said. "Mother taught me everything I know."

"I can't do this…..I-I…am….so...sorry." Leah said through her tears and she let's go of Loki and she ran towards the palace crying.

"Leah, sweetheart, please come back!" Loki called after her.

Loki and his mother ran after Leah and they found that she was in her chambers and they heard her crying behind the closed door. Loki tried the door but he found it locked.

"Leah, my love it's me Loki and my mother is here with me, please open the door." He said as he knocked on her door.

Leah lets Loki and Frigga into her chambers and she runs back to her bed and she lays down. Seeing how upset his beautiful Leah is Loki ran to her and he held her in his arms while Frigga rubs her back.

"Leah, my love, it is alright." Loki assured her.

"Leah, sweetheart, why don't you think you can do this?" Frigga asked.

"I told Loki, I am not a warrior and everyone will just laugh and make fun of me." Leah said sadly.

"No one will make fun of you, my love." Loki replied. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

"Loki is right, no one will laugh. We were all beginners at one point." Frigga assured her.

Leah looks at Loki and he saw that her blue-grey eyes were welling up with more tears.

"Leah, what is wrong?" Loki asked. "Why do you think this way?"

"Because...everyone always makes fun of me and laughs at me." Leah answered.

"Leah, my love, I wouldn't allow anyone to make fun of you." Loki said.

"But that's the way...it's been my whole life." Leah replied. "Every time I tried to do something new in school, everyone else would make fun of me and tell me I was weak and worthless. They were right, too."

"Leah, no one will make fun of you here." Loki assured her. "And you are not weak nor worthless. Everyone here understands that you are learning something new."

"But I won't be good at it." Leah replied.

"No one starts out good." Loki replied. "I wasn't a good warrior at first either."

"I don't believe that." Leah replied.

"It's true." Frigga replied. "He was ten when he first started his training and he was having a very hard time."

"What happened on Loki's first day of training?" Leah asked. Loki hated that Leah would know that he was picked on and made fun of because he wasn't as strong as his big brother Thor.

"Thor's friends gave Loki a hard time because he wasn't big and strong like Thor." Frigga said.

"Awe my poor Loki, what did they do to you my love?" Leah asked worriedly.

"It was nothing Leah, don't worry about it my beloved." Loki said hoping Leah would drop it.

Leah saw a strange look on Loki's face she takes his hand and then she looks at Frigga. "Please excuse us Frigga but I need to speak to my future husband." She said and Frigga nodded.

She led Loki to the library and Frigga left Leah's chambers and she went to find Thor so he could tell Leah what he did.

Leah took Loki over to one of the couches and they sat down. "Loki, my love please talk to me please tell me what did Thor's friends do to you when you were ten?" Leah asked.

Before Loki could say anything they heard someone behind them say. "They picked on him and they called him names." Both Leah and Loki turned around to see Thor standing there.

"Thank you, Thor." Leah said.

Then Leah looked at Loki, "Now I want the whole story Loki, and please don't lie to me or try to play it down to spare me." She said.

Loki took a deep breath before he begins his story. "Okay Leah, I will tell you the truth." Loki said.

*Flashback*

Ten-year-old Loki walks out onto the training field with his Twelve-year-old brother, meeting Sif and the very young Warriors Three. "What is Loki doing here?" Fandral asked.

"He is coming to train with us." Thor answered. "He's old enough now."

"Well I'm not sparring with him." Sif said.

Thor looked at her confused. "Why Sif? He asked.

"Because he won't be any good." Sif said.

The others agreed and Thor looked at his little brother and he saw that Loki wanted to prove himself.

"My friends give Loki, a chance for it is his first day." Thor said.

"That maybe so Thor but he won't be any good." Fandral said.

"What do you and Sif mean Fandral, that Loki won't be any good?" Thor asked.

"Well because he is too small, frail and very scrawny. Thor, he shouldn't even be here for he will never be a great warrior." Fandral said, Sif nodded, Hogun and Volstagg did as well.

"Please just give me a chance please. I-I know I-I can do this. Please big brother just tell them to give me a chance. Please Thor...please." Loki begged and Thor saw that his baby brother was trying so hard not to start crying in front of him and his friends for they weren't his friends they were Thor's friends.

Thor nodded while the others just rolled their eyes and walked away to get their training weapons. Leaving the two brothers alone to talk.

"Don't worry brother. I will spar with you." Thor assured Loki.

"Maybe I should just go." Loki replied and he was about to leave but Thor grab his little brother's hand.

"Loki, please don't go little brother, please stay." Thor begged.

Loki finally agrees to stay and then the others come back and Fandral says, "He's still here?"

Thor glares angrily at Fandral. "Yes, he is so deal with it all of you." Thor said.

"Fine, whatever." Fandral replied.

"Okay my friends, let's pair up." Thor said ignoring Fandral.

Sif walked over to him ignoring Loki as usual, "Thor, will you pair up with me?" Sif asked.

"Sif, I promised Loki that I would spar with him." Thor said.

"Oh please Thor, spar with me?" Sif asked again.

"But Sif, I promised Loki." Thor said again.

"Okay Sif and Thor, Volstagg and Hogun and I will spar with the winner." Fandral said.

"But what about me?" Loki asked not understanding what was happening. Didn't his big brother promised to spar with him but he was going to spar with Sif and not with him like he promised and they were all ignoring him and talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"Fandral, you can spar with Loki." Volstagg said.

"No way am I sparring with a little kid." Fandral snapped.

Loki felt tears stinging his green eyes and before anyone could say anything or stop him from leaving. He was running away the tears finally streaming down his pale cheeks. Loki didn't know where he was going all he knew that he wanted his mother.

He ran to one of his mother's gardens to see if she was there but this time she wasn't there and this caused little Loki to cry a little harder so he decided to check all of her gardens but like the first one his mother was not their either. Little Loki ran out of the last garden crying a little harder and he started crying for his mother. "Mummy, mummy where are you." He called threw his tears which were blurring his vision.

Little Loki ran through the halls still calling for his mother. "Mummy, where are you? Mummy, please I can't find you?" He stopped running and he let out a scream of "MUMMY!" Then he fell to the floor and he laid in a fetal position and fell back into a thing that he use to do when he was a toddler and he was really upset he started sucking his thumb like he use to do when he was a toddler.

He is still on the floor of the hall crying for his mummy and still sucking on his thumb. Then Loki heard someone coming down the hall but he couldn't bring himself to look up to see who is coming.

When Fulla who is Frigga's lady-in-waiting came walking down the hall and then she stopped walking when she sees little Loki laying on the floor crying and sucking his thumb like a toddler. She went over to little Loki and she kneels down next to him and she starts rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"Prince Loki, what is wrong little one?" Fulla asked as she kept rubbing his back.

Loki finally looks up and he saw Fulla kneeling there and she saw that tears where still streaming down his cheeks. "I-I…want….my….Mummy." Little Loki said still with is thumb in his mouth and then he burst into a fresh wave of tears. "I-I….want….my….Mummy now!" He said as he cries into her chest.

Fulla wraps her arms around him and she holds him close. "Shh There, there Prince Loki, it's alright little one. I will take you to your mother but first I need you to calm down and stop sucking your thumb okay. Can you do that for me because you are a big boy now?" Fulla asked kindly.

Loki took his thumb out of his mouth for he felt ashamed that he was caught crying for his Mummy and sucking on his thumb like a toddler for he was ten-years-old and he should have known better. What if his brother and his brother's friends had followed him and caught him sucking his thumb they would tease and make fun of him and probably even call him a little baby. "Okay Lady Fulla." Loki said a little calmer. "Will you still take me to see my mother?" He asked.

"Of course Prince Loki." Fulla said standing up and holding out her hand to Loki so he could take her hand and he held her hand as they walked down the hall towards the library for that is where Frigga was.

Fulla and Loki walk into the library and they found Frigga sitting on a comfortable looking sofa looking like she is enjoying what she is reading.

"Please excuse this interruption my Queen." Fulla said with a bow.

"That is alright Fulla." Frigga said putting down her book then she sees Fulla holding a tearful looking Loki by the hand and she also see that her youngest son is sucking his thumb and she knows that her baby boy must be really upset. Because that is the only time he sucks his thumb.

"Oh my poor sweet little boy, come here baby." Frigga said holding out her arms so she could hold her little boy in a loving embrace.

Loki let's go of Fulla's hand and he ran to his mother and he cries into her chest his thumb is still in his mouth.

"Shh There, there Loki, it's alright baby. Now tell mommy what has gotten her sweet little baby so upset?" Frigga asked as she rubs his back trying to calm her little boy down, but Loki couldn't calm down for he was crying to hard and he didn't want to take his thumb out of his mouth.

Frigga and Fulla exchanged worried looks. "Let me be alone with my son." Frigga said.

"Yes your highness." Fulla said with a bow and then she left the library leaving Frigga and Loki alone.

Frigga picked up her little boy and sat him on her lap. She continued to rub his back and she kissed the top of his head for he was still crying into her chest and she also hears through his tears that he is still sucking his thumb.

Frigga knew that she needed to break Loki of his habit of sucking his thumb. She would but not right now for her little boy needs her.

"Baby, please tell me what has gotten you so upset?" Frigga asked again.

"Mummy." Loki mumbled for he still has his thumb in his mouth.

"Loki, baby, please take your thumb out of your mouth. You are a big boy now. Can you do that for mommy? Because mommy can't help you if she doesn't know what you are saying." Frigga said kindly.

Loki nodded and he took his thumb out of his mouth. "That's my big sweet boy." Frigga said with a smile.

He looked at his mother and Frigga saw that her sweet little Loki, her little trickster looked like he had his little heart broken. "Loki, sweetheart, please baby, talk to me. Please tell me what happened." Frigga said concerned.

Loki just shook his head for he knew if he told his mummy what Thor and Thor's friends did, she would talk to them and then later she would scold Thor and then he would be punished and he would be sent to is chambers for the rest of the day as well as the following day and his big brother won't be allowed to leave his chambers for two weeks and if that happens Loki knew that his big brother would hate him for getting him in trouble and also for getting him punished and sent to his chambers for two weeks.

He didn't want his big brother to hate him and he didn't want to be a tale-tail so he said nothing.

"Come on baby, tell mommy what's wrong so I can help you." Frigga said.

"I-I…can't…tell…you…mum…mummy." Loki said his voice trembling.

"Why baby?" Frigga asked.

Be…because…he…he'll…hate…me." Loki said as he burst into a new wave of tears.

"Who will hate you?" Frigga asked confused and a little worried.

T…Thor, he'll…hate…me…if…I…tell…you." Loki said as tears streamed down his tear stained cheeks.

"Loki, your brother could never hate you. Why would you think that?" Frigga asked concerned.

"Because...if I tell you...why...he...he...will get...in trouble." Loki answered and he burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"Shh There, there baby, everything is alright. Loki, baby, I need you to calm down before you make yourself sick." Frigga said as she sat Loki on her lap. She held him in her arms and she began to rock him back and forth.

Frigga could feel that her little boy is trembling as he cries into her chest. "Mother, have you seen Loki, I went to his chambers but he wasn't there? Thor asked.

"Thor Odinson, come here young man." Frigga said.

"Yes, Mother." Thor said and he slowly walks over to stand in front of his mother.

"Young man, I want the truth right now! What happened and did you do to your little brother and why Fulla found Loki crying in the middle of the hallway?" Frigga asked.

"I tried to get your little brother to tell me what happened but as you can see he is far too upset to tell me. Because he has gotten it into his head if he tells me what happened you would get into trouble and he think that if he gets you into trouble that you will hate him." She said.

Thor sees that his little brother is sitting on their mother's lap and he sees that Loki had fallen fast asleep in her arms. He also sees that his mother is rocking Loki back and forth for he is cradled in her arms as if he was a newborn baby.

He also noticed that his baby brother had been crying no not crying sobbing his ten-year-old heart out as if his young heart has been broken. Thor saw that Loki's cheeks were red and he could also see tear tracks and well as fresh tears streaming down his cheeks from under his closed eyelids.

Seeing that his little brother had been crying and seeing that he is still crying now. Thor felt like the worst big brother in the history of the nine realms and he knew that he deserved whatever punishment his mother gives him and he won't argue with his mother about the punishment and will just accept it. Thor felt tears welling up in his blue eyes and he tried to blink away the tears before they began to stream down his cheek.

Frigga saw that her oldest son was trying ever hard not to start crying. "Thor, sweetheart, come here baby." She said and she kept one arm around Loki and she held one arm open so she can hug Thor.

He ran to his mother and he threw his arm around her and he began cry into her shoulder. "I am sorry, Mother." Thor said. "I didn't mean to, but...but I am a terrible big brother."

Frigga wrapped her arm around her crying and very upset son and tried to calm him down. "Shh There, there Thor, sweetheart, everything is alright and you are a great big brother to Loki and I know you didn't mean it." Frigga said as she rubs his back. Thor looked but at his mother and she could see that he wanted to ask her something but she could see that he was scared to ask her or scared what her answer will be.

"Thor, baby you can ask me anything sweetheart." Frigga said.

"Mother, are you mad at me and is Loki, mad at me too?" Thor asked his mother hoping that she and Loki weren't mad at him.

"No, Thor, I'm not mad at you and either is Loki, but I am very disappointed in you and I will have to punish you for hurting your little brother." Frigga said.

"Yes, Mother, I understand and I will accept whatever punishment you believe I deserve and I will take my punishment without argument." Thor said.

"Uhm by the way Mother, what is my punishment?" Thor asked a little nervous for he was a little scared of what it will be.

"Thor, go to your chambers for you are confined to your chambers for the rest of the day as well as the following day and you will only come out when it's time for dinner, but you will stay in your chambers during breakfast as well as lunch and you will have your breakfast and lunch in your chambers and you will also have and early bedtime young man." She said.

"Yes, Mother, what is my new bedtime right now?" Thor asked.

"Your bedtime right now is 8:30 so go on go to your chambers and I will come in to say good night." Frigga said and she let go of Thor and he stood up.

"Mother, can I tell Loki good night and can I please tell him that I am sorry and that I don't blame him and that it wasn't his fault that I got in trouble. Please Mother?" Thor asked.

"I'll let you tell him yourself when he wakes up." Frigga told her eldest son. "Now get to your chambers young man."

"Yes, Mother." Thor replied sadly and he turned to walk out of the library. He hung his head sadly as he walked away and he wiped away a few tears which had streamed down his cheeks.

Thor was about to leave when he heard a small scared voice trembling and choked with emotion which was calling to him to come back. He turned around to see his little brother calling to him and also reaching for him and Thor saw tears streaming down Loki's already tear stained cheeks and his little brother's green eyes were red from all his crying.

"Thor, please big brother, don't leave me, I-I….am so very sorry that I-I….got you in trouble. Please don't hate me Thor, I….I am so very sorry. Please forgive me big brother." Loki said through his tears.

Hearing how sad his baby brother sounds, Thor ran over to his mother who is still holding and trying to comfort a still upset and crying little Loki who is still sitting on their mother's lap.

"Awe, come here Loki." Thor said holding out his arms so he could hold his little brother in his arms. Loki jumped off his mother's lap and he ran into Thor's arms and he began to cry into his chest.

"Thor, I…I am sooo sorry, I…I am so very sorry for getting you…you in trouble please….please don't be mad at me and please don't hate me Thor I'm sorry." Loki begged through his tears his voice sounding horse from crying so much.

"Shh, There, there Loki, it's alright little brother, I'm not mad at you and I could never hate you." Thor said rubbing calming circles into his little brother's back.

"You're not mad at me and you don't hate me because I got you in trouble?" Loki asked.

"Of course not Loki?" Thor said.

"Why?" Loki asked confused.

"Because you are my little brother and my best friend. I could never hate you and I am not mad at you Loki, so please calm down before you make yourself sick." Thor said.

Loki took a calming breath and he looked up at Thor and he felt his big brother wiping away his tears.

"Thor, I am going to ask mother to train me and if she says yes do you want to train with us?" Loki asked hopefully.

Thor saw that his little brother wanted him to say yes and he hated to disappoint him, but he knew he couldn't. He also knew that Loki would probably start crying again, but he had to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry Loki, but I can't but you and Mother, have fun." Thor said.

"Why Thor, is it because I am no good at it?" Loki asked sadly and on the verge of tears.

"No, Loki, it's not that." Thor said.

"Then why Thor?" Loki asked again and he looked to his mother for help.

"Loki, the reason why I can't train with you and Mother is that I have to go to my chambers." Thor said.

"It's because of me? It's all my fault that my brother is in trouble and being sent to his chambers as a punishment." Loki thought sadly, before he could even say or ask anything? Loki heard their mother telling Thor to go to his chambers and she would come in to tell him good night and to tuck him in to bed.

Thor nods at his mother and Frigga smiles at her eldest son and then he looks at his little brother who is crying. He wraps his arms around his little brother and he held him close as Loki continued crying. Frigga walks over to her sons and she wraps her arms around both of them. "Loki, baby, it's alright." Frigga said comforting her youngest son.

"No, it's not alright Mummy, it…it will never be alright." Loki said through his tears.

"Loki, please don't say that little brother, Mother is right Loki, everything will be alright." Thor said trying to help his mother calm Loki down.

For Loki didn't know that he wouldn't be seeing his brother the following day except at dinner time for that is when Thor could come out of his chambers but when he was finished eating he would have to leave the table and a guard would take him back to his chambers. For Loki also didn't know that Thor would be having his breakfast and lunch in his chambers and he didn't know about Thor's early bedtime either.

"Thor, will I see you at breakfast?" Loki asked.

Thor felt awful for he didn't want to tell his little brother the truth. For it would only upset Loki, so he looked at his mother with pleading blue eyes begging his mother for help.

Frigga nods her head and she smiles sweetly at her oldest son. "Thank you Mom." Thor said with a smile and he left to do what his Mother asked and he went to his chamber.

*Flashback Ends*

Loki finished his story and he looks at Leah and then he begins to worry about what she was going to say or what she thought. "Leah, my love please say something." Loki pleaded. Leah ignored Loki and she glared angrily at Thor. "Thor Odinson, how could you do that to your brother? What's worse you let your friends pick on him. You did nothing to stop it, now you will spar with me, or are you going to do the same thing to me that you and your friends did to Loki." Leah snapped angrily. Thor held up his hands in mock surrender. "Leah, calm down and let me explain." He said.

"Okay explain Thor, tell me how your story difference from Loki's?" Leah asked.

"Leah, I don't have a different story. I just wanted to tell you that I did stand up for Loki when Fandral was picking on Loki." Thor said.

"Thor, how did you stand up for Loki?" Leah asked becoming very curious and also wondering what Thor would say.

"Leah, I told my friends to give Loki a chance because it is his first day and that he is staying, so deal with it." Thor said.

"Okay. Didn't you tell your brother, that you would spar with him?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I did." Thor said full of shame.

"But you didn't spar with Loki. You allowed Fandral to pair up everyone and poor Loki was ignored." Leah said.

"Yes, Leah, I am ashamed to say that is true." Thor said sadly.

"You broke your promise to your little brother and I don't know what is worse that you broke your promise or that you hurt his feelings." Leah said.

"I know Leah, it was wrong of me and I was punished by our mother." Thor said.

"Because you didn't spar with Loki, You are going to spar with me." Leah said again.

Hearing that his beloved is so determined to spar with his brother. Loki felt his heart skip a beat. "Leah, please my love, don't do this, please let's go on a ride." Loki begs.

No, Loki, I have to do this." Leah said and she took Thor's hand and she pulls him towards the training field and Loki was following close behind them.

In the training field Thor went to talk to his friends. Loki stayed close to Leah while she looked through the weapons wrack. "Leah, please I beg you don't do this." Loki begs.

"I'm sorry Loki, my love, but I have to do this." Leah said.

"Why? Leah, why do you have to do this? I don't understand?" Loki asked confused.

"I just have to Loki, I'm sorry." Leah said.

Then she picked up one of the training swords and she was about to walk over to Thor, but she stopped when she felt Loki grab her hand.

"Leah, I won't let you do this." Loki said as he holds on to her for he is no longer holding her hand.

"Loki, you can't stop me! Now let go!" Leah snapped angrily.

"But…but Leah." Loki stammered.

"Don't you but Leah, me. Loki Odinson, or Loki Laufeyson, whatever last name you want to use." Leah snapped.

"I am going to do this and wasn't it you who wanted me to learn how to fight." She replied.

"Yes, but I." Loki began to say, but Leah cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Now let me go!" Leah demanded and Loki could do nothing to stop her so he just let's go of his beloved and very stubborn Leah.

"Thank you, Loki." Leah said and she noticed that he looked worried so she kissed his cheek and she gave him an encouraging smile to let him know that everything will be alright. Loki returned her smile but only half-heartedly for he knew that something was going to go terribly wrong.


	25. Chapter 25 (This is not a chapter)

This is not a chapter! This is an author's note!

Hi everyone! I am still working on chapter 26. I am sorry that it is taking me a long time to finish it. I haven't abandoned my story I just have had a lot on my mind and I have been going through a bit of a writer's block. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

More chapters are coming soon, I promise. (Meant 26 not 25 sorry my bad.)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Leah walked over to Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. While a still worried Loki headed towards the stands to watch Leah spar against his brother. Sitting in the stands Loki secretly hoped that Thor could talk some since into Leah but he doubted that she would listen to him either.

"Thor, I am ready to spar with you." Leah said.

Thor really didn't want to spar with his future little sister but he knew he was going to have to but he wasn't going to do anything until he makes sure that she has the right weapon.

"Leah, hand me your sword." Thor said and he held out his hand for the sword.

"Why Thor?" Leah asked confused.

"I need to make sure that you have the right weapon." Thor said.

"Okay. Here you are Thor." Leah said and she handed the sword to Thor. He checked the weight and the balance of the sword.

"Leah, how does the sword feel to you?" Thor asked as he handed the sword back to her.

"It feels fine Thor, can we please spar now?" Leah asked.

"Not yet Leah, I have to make sure that you know how to hold the sword correctly and how to use it properly." Thor said. Leah nodded and she waited for Thor to show her how to hold the sword and how to use it. Thor walks over and he shows Leah how to hold and use her sword correctly, before they could begin sparring Loki leaves the stands and he walks over to Leah and Thor. He pulls her into a hug, which she also gives him one in return. Loki pulls back so he could look at Leah.

"Leah, my love, promise me that you will be careful." Loki said.

"I promise Loki, I will be careful." Leah said with a smile.

"Leah, I need you to understand these swords maybe wooden, but they will still hurt if you get hit and with enough force these swords will break bones and cause nasty bruises so please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. You know I couldn't bear it if you got hurt." Loki said.

"Don't worry Loki, my love, everything will be alright. I am training with your brother and I know that Thor could never hurt me, so please try not to worry so much." Leah said.

"Alright Leah, I will try." Loki said trying to give her a smile and then he looks at Thor.

"Thor, try not to hurt my fiancée." Loki said.

"I will try not to little brother." Thor said. Then he and Leah took their fighting stance and Loki went back to the stands. He sent up a silent prayer to the Norns to protect his beautiful Leah from harm. But it seems that the Norns weren't listening. For Leah took a hard blow to the side of her chest. This blow knocked the wind out of her and she fell to her knees and she clutched her side. Every time she took a deep breath she winced in pain. When Loki sees that Leah is on her knees and clutching her side. He was about to run to her, but he felt a hand stopping him. Loki whirled on the person who was holding him back. He saw that it was Sif.

"Sif, let me go! Leah needs me." Loki said as he struggles to get free, but Sif just held him tighter.

"Loki, calm down Thor is checking on her and she doesn't need you to run to her rescue every time she gets hurt. She needs to do this on her own." Sif said.

"She's not like you Sif, she needs me, so let go." Loki said.

"How will she ever become a warrior if you keep rescuing her?" Sif asked.

"Sif, she will never be like you, so let me go." Loki said.

While they were talking Thor knelt down next to Leah and he placed his hand on her side. When Leah felt Thor touch her side she whimpered in pain. "Thor, please stop it hurts." Leah said as tears began to well up in her blue-grey eyes.

"I am sorry Leah, but I have to check to make sure nothing is broken." Thor said, he hated that this would cause his future little sister pain but he had to do it.

"Thor, is everything all right?" Leah asked through gritted teeth.

"Everything seems to be fine Leah, as far as I can tell you have a few bruise ribs, but otherwise you are okay." Thor said.

"That's good to hear now we can get back to sparring." Leah said.

"Leah, you can't spar with bruised ribs it wouldn't be fair." Thor said.

"I will be alright Thor, honest please let's keep sparring. I want to prove to Loki and myself that I can do this." Leah said

Thor just sighed and he nods then he held out his hand for Leah to take. She took his hand and he help her to stand. They both went back to sparring. "See Loki, Leah seems to be doing alright." Sif said. "Alright are you kidding she is doing awful." Fandral said. While they are talking

Thor sees Leah fell to the ground and he notices that she is laying on her stomach he knelt down next to Leah and turned her over so she was laying on her back. He sees that Leah is holding her arm close to her chest.

Thor also sees that she is covered in cuts and bruises and her ankle is beginning to swell. "Oh no Leah, I'm sorry I-I…didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." Thor begs his blue eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Thor, my left collarbone and my ankle hurt really badly and I can hardly breathe because my bruise ribs are hurting also. Please Thor, I need Loki. Where is my Loki?" Leah asked her blue-grey eyes welling up with tears and also full of pain and fear.

"Don't worry Leah, everything is going to be alright I promise. I will get Loki." Thor said. He looks up at the stands and he calls to his little brother. "Loki, come quick Leah's hurt!"

Loki hears his brother calling to him and saying something about Leah is hurt. Loki jumped up and ran onto the training field and he sees his beloved Leah on the ground and covered in bloody cuts and bruises. He also sees that she is holding her arm close to her chest and her ankle is beginning to swell up. "Oh no, Leah my love, please speak to me." Loki begs and he pulled her close and he lays her head on his lap.

"Loki, ow…it…it…hurts." Leah said as she began to cry.

"Leah, please tell me what hurts." Loki begs, before she could tell Loki she passes out from the pain.

"Leah! Thor, what did you do? Loki asked as he looked at his brother.

"Loki, I am so very sorry little brother. I didn't mean for her to get hurt." Thor said sadly.

Thor, you promised that she wouldn't get hurt." Loki said.

"I know little brother, and I am so very sorry but I am sure that Eir will be able to help her." Thor replied.

"I hope you are right brother, if Eir can't I will never forgive you." Loki said and then he picked Leah up and he carried her toward the palace with Thor following right behind him. Sif and the warriors three ran on to the training field and they ran to catch up with Thor and Loki.

"Thor, what happened is Leah alright?" Sif asked.

Thor looks at Sif and she sees that her friend looks very sad and very worried. "No, Sif, Leah is not alright she is hurt really bad and Loki is really mad at me because I broke my promise." Thor said.

"Don't worry Thor I am sure everything will be alright." Sif replied.

Thor just nodded sadly for he was unsure if his little brother would forgive him even if Eir could heal Leah. "I hope you are right Sif." Thor said, and they all continued to follow Loki.

Loki looked down at Leah and he saw that she looks really pale and her face is covered in sweat. "I can't believe that Thor broke his promise that you wouldn't get hurt." Loki said. He placed his hand on her forehead and he feels that she is burning up with a fever. Loki knew that he had to do something quick for if he doesn't get her fever to come down. Eir and the other healers won't be able to help her until her fever is down. Then Loki thought of something to help Leah he would use his Jotun powers to get her fever down. He then called on his Jotun powers and his skin started to turn blue. Loki placed his hand back on her forehead and he felt that Leah's fever was starting to go down. "Her fever is finally going down thank goodness now Eir and the other healers can heal my sweet Leah and once she is healed, we can finally get married." Loki said quietly.

Finally, they reached the healing room and Loki leans down and he whispers into Leah's ear. "Leah, my love, we are here we are finally at the healing room now, Eir and the other healers will be able to help you." Loki said and then he tried the door but he found it locked.

"Oh no, it's locked it can't be locked the healing room door is never locked." Loki said and he began to panic. Then he began to bang on the door and he started calling for Eir to come and heal his beloved Leah and his soon to be wife.

**A/N: Hi everyone, Loki's best friend here. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Like I said in "This is not a chapter author's note." I have had a lot on my mind and I had a bit of a writer's block, but I am back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always please read and review and look out for chapter 27. I hope to have it up soon. I hate making you guys and gals wait for chapters, but sometimes life just gets in the way of writing and updating my story.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Loki started to panic and he began to wonder if Eir would ever come an unlock the doors to the healing room. He looked at Leah and he saw that Leah was sound asleep and he also sees that she was in pain. Loki knelt down and he held Leah close. Then he felt tears streaming down his cheeks and he buries his face into her chest and he began to cry. When Thor sees how upset his little brother is he knelt down next to Loki and he wraps his arms around him and he held him close. Then Thor heard Loki say through his tears.

"Oh, Leah, I…I am so…very sorry my love, I…I….should….have d….done….more….to….s….stop….you." Loki said through his tears.

"Loki, there was nothing you could have done to stop her little brother. She was so, determined to spar with me." Thor said.

Before Loki could say anything he felt someone touching his head, he looks down and he sees that it is Leah. Loki notices that Leah looks even paler and she is shaking, he also sees that she looks sick to her stomach. "Loki, I don't feel very good." Leah said in a shaky voice.

"Oh No, this is not happening? This can't be? I finally found someone who loves me and now I am losing her again maybe for good." Loki said choked with emotion.

"Loki, calm down little brother you aren't going to lose Leah. I won't allow that to happen I promise you. I am going to do everything within my power to get Leah the help she needs." Thor said.

How brother? Tell me how you can help my beloved Leah when the healing room doors are closed and locked?" Loki asked.

"Loki, I will use Mjolnir to break down the doors if that is what it takes to get Leah the help she needs." Thor said.

"Thank you, brother." Loki said. He was about to tell Thor to break down the doors with his hammer, but before he could Sif spoke up.

"Thor, instead of breaking down the doors, which is a stupid idea by the way." Sif said. "No, offence Thor." She said apologetically.

"That is alright Sif, do you have another idea?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor, I do? Instead of breaking down the doors with Mjolnir. How about the warriors three and I go and look for Eir and the other healers." Sif suggested.

"Good idea Sif, you and our friends go find Eir and the other healers. I will stay with Loki and Leah until you and our friends get back." Thor said.

"And don't take too long every second counts. Leah's life maybe hanging by a thread and I can't believe I am saying this, but I am depending on you Sif and the warriors three to find Eir and the other healers as soon as you can. I am trusting you, so don't let me down. If you aren't willing to do it for me then do it for Leah." Loki said.

Volstagg walked over to Loki and he placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. This causes Loki to look up and he sees Volstagg standing there. He wanted to shrug Volstagg's hand off, but for some reason he just couldn't do it.

"I am doing this for you and for Lady Leah. Like you, I too have someone I love and care about and I would want someone to help get her the help she needs. That is the reason why I am helping you and also to make up for how I treated you growing up. I can't speak for the others, but I am sorry for teasing you. I will do everything I can to find Eir and the other healers." Volstagg said.

"I…I don't know what to say." Loki said.

"Just say thank you, Loki." Thor said.

"Thank you, Volstagg." Loki replied.

"Don't thank me just yet Loki wait until Eir and the other healers are found and help Lady Leah." Volstagg said.

Loki nodded and with that Sif and the warriors three left to find Eir and the other healers. Leaving Thor and Loki alone with Leah. "Come brother, let us go to the common room and wait for Sif and the warriors three to come back with Eir and the other healers." Thor said.

"Alright Thor, can you help me up brother?" Loki asked.

"Sure Loki, but why?" Thor asked.

"I think my legs have fallen asleep and I don't feel comfortable standing up with Leah in my arms. When my legs are numb and tingling." Loki said.

"Here Loki, give me your hand, so I can help you up." Thor said and he held out his hand for his little brother to take. Loki took his brother's hand and they both stood up together.

The two brothers along with a still unconscious Leah walked towards the common room that was near the healing room. They reached the common room and they both walk in. Loki sat down in a chair and he held Leah close.

"Loki, I think I should go and tell mother what happened to Leah, I will be back later." Thor said and with that he left.

As soon as Thor left Sif and the Warriors Three ran into the common room and they were followed by Eir and the other healers. When Loki saw Eir and the other healers he jumped up and he ran to her with Leah still in his arms.

"Eir, please help Leah. She needs you. She has been badly hurt and I fear she is dying." Loki said and he was about to tell her how Leah was hurt, but Eir held up her hand.

"There is no need to tell me Prince Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have already told me everything." Eir said.

"So does that mean you will be able to help her?" Loki asked hopefully.

"Yes, Prince Loki, I can help her." Eir said.

"Then what are you waiting for heal my beloved Leah already." Loki said impatiently.

"My Prince, before we can heal her we have to take her to the healing room." said one of the junior healers with blond hair.

"Alright let's go." Loki said and before the healers could say anything Loki walked out of the common room and he headed towards the healing with Leah in his arm with Eir and her junior healers right behind him.

They finally reached the healing room door and Eir took out a big medal key and she put it into the lock and she unlock the door before Loki could open the door Eir stopped him.

"Prince Loki, I need you to hand Lady Leah to Amaya and Kyra." Eir said. Loki just shook his head and he held Leah close.

"Do you love her Prince Loki?" Kyra asked.

"What kind of a question is that….um what is your name?" Loki replied.

"My name is Kyra, and I didn't mean to speak out of turn my Prince, but without our help she will not get any better she will just get worse." She said.

Loki thought for a moment he nodded and he handed Leah over to Kyra and Amaya.

Eir opened the door and she and her two junior healers walked in. Loki tried to follow them but he was stopped by Eir. He looked at her confused.

"Prince Loki, after what happened the last time you and Lady Leah were in the healing room together. I think it's better if you wait outside until I send Kyra to fetch you. She walked in closing the door behind her. Leaving a stunned looking Loki in the hall he walked back to the common room and he began to pace back and forth in the common room.

Loki is still pacing back and forth in the common room that is near the healing room. He was waiting to hear news on his beloved Leah for Loki hadn't been allowed to see her since he brought her to the healing room. For Leah had been seriously hurt when she tried to take on Thor in a sparring match. Oh, how Loki begged her not to do it, but she wouldn't listen to him and now she is in the healing room with her left collarbone broken in half and she also has a few bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. Along with some cuts and bruises. Loki couldn't take it anymore, he was going to see Leah no matter what, so he ran down the hall towards the healing room where he saw Thor and their mother leaving the healing room together.

Loki couldn't believe it, he wasn't even allowed to see his beloved Leah, but Thor of all people was allowed to see her when he couldn't.

"Oh, this is just not fair. How come Thor can see Leah when I can't? Oh, I understand now it's because Thor is the favorite son, but I thought mother was different than father, but I guess I was wrong." Loki said to himself and he could feel tears welling up in his green eyes. Then Loki saw Tsarina leaving the healing room carrying some blood stained bandages. He ran over to her to find out how his fiancée is doing.

"Tsarina, how is my beloved Leah doing and can I see her?" Loki asked breathlessly

"I'm sorry Prince Loki, but you can't Eir gave Lady Leah something to help her sleep and I am not allowed to let you in until the Queen your mother says it is alright." Tsarina said and she bowed to Loki and then she took the blood stained bandages to the laundry room. Loki stormed off angrily to find his mother.

**A/N: Hi everyone, Loki's best friend here. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story.** **I still have had a lot on my mind and I had a bit of a writer's block, but I am back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always please read and review and look out for chapter 28. I hope to have it up soon. I hate making you guys and gals wait for chapters, but sometimes life just gets in the way of writing and updating my story.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Loki looked all over for his mother. He finally finds her sitting on a bench and she is talking to Thor in the garden. He stormed over to his mother and brother. "Mother, I need to have a word with you." Loki said angrily. Frigga and Thor stopped their conversation and they looked up to see Loki storming towards them. Frigga got up and she walks towards her younger son. "Loki, what's wrong my son? Is everything alright?" Frigga asked.

"No, Mother, everything is not alright." Loki snapped.

"Loki, there is no reason for you to snap at Mother like that." Thor said.

"I am not talking to you Thor, so why don't you back off and mind your business. This is between me and mother." Loki snapped angrily.

Thor was about to say something to his little brother that would most likely hurt his feelings, before he could say it he felt his mother touch his shoulder.

"Thor, calm down my son. Your brother doesn't mean it, he is just upset about something. Why don't you go check on Leah while I find out what has gotten your brother so upset." Frigga said. With that Thor left to check on his new sister. Thor bumps into her in the corridor and she says, "Thor, what are you doing? I was looking for Loki." Leah said. Then Thor says, "Actually, I was looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?" Leah asked.

"My mother wanted me to make sure you were okay." Thor said.

"I am fine Thor, a little sore and it is hard to breathe, but that is to be expected when you bruise a few of your ribs trying to take on your future husband's older brother." Leah said.

"I am sorry Lady Leah. You should have had the utmost respect from me." Thor said.

"It's alright Thor, I should have listen to you and Loki. If I did I wouldn't have gotten hurt." Leah said.

"I am so very sorry for hurting you Leah, I never meant to hurt you little sister." Thor said sadly.

Leah sees that her new big brother looks sad and she wraps her arms around Thor and he gently wraps his arms around her. She began to wonder were her Loki was?

"Thor, do you know where my Loki is?" Leah asked.

"I think he is over there." Thor said. They walked over where Loki is and they can that he is still talking to his mother.

Upon seeing her true love Leah knew that something was wrong. She could since that the storm inside her beloved Loki was returning. Leah knew that she had to calm the storm, so she lets go of Thor and she painfully ran to Loki.

Leah began calling out his name. "Loki, Loki, LOKI!"

Loki turns upon hearing his name being called and he sees his beloved Leah running towards him and also sees that she looks like she is still in pain. Loki ran to her and he through his arms around her and he pulls her to him. This causes Leah to gasp in pain.

Ahhh! Loki, please my love, not so tight. My bruise ribs are still healing." Leah said trying to hold in her pain, but she couldn't hide her pain from him.

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter took me so long to update. I was having a little bit of a writer's block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Stay tune of chapter 29**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Leah, when will you stop acting like I can't see that you are in pain?" Loki said and then he realize that it was his fault that she is in pain. "Oh, Leah, I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you." Loki said sadly and he started to cry.

"Shh there, there Loki, it's alright my love, I know you never meant to hurt me. I know you were just so happy to see me and that is why you hugged me so tight." Leah said rubbing his back with her uninjured arm.

"I am…so…sorry…Leah…please…forgive me." Loki begged as more tears streamed down his cheeks and he buried his face into her chest and he continues to cry.

"Loki, my love, it's not your fault. It's mine if I only listened to you and Thor this would have never had happened." Leah said as tears started to slip down her cheeks.

Loki felt something wet hit his head and this time when he felt it again he reached up and touched the wet spot on his head, but instead of feeling his hair. He felt the wet cheeks of his beloved Leah's face. Then he realized what he thought was rain turned out to be tears. He looked up and he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Seeing his beautiful Leah crying broke his heart even more.

"Leah, shhh, there, there my love, please don't cry. You know I can't bear to see you cry, you know it breaks my heart to see you so sad and crying. Please my darling please don't cry." Loki said as he rubs his soon to be wife's back.

Frigga walks up and she Loki holding a crying Leah. She also notices that her little boy had been crying too. She goes to her son and her soon to be daughter in law.

Frigga kneels down next to her son and his true love. Loki notices that someone was kneeling next to him and Leah. Loki sees that his mother is kneeling next to them. "Mother, I am so very sorry for snapping at you…I didn't mean to mother. I was just angry I didn't understand why Thor got to see Leah when I couldn't. I thought you were different from father." Loki said.

"Loki, my son, the reason why your brother got to see Leah before you is that Thor had to tell Leah something." Frigga said.

"What did Thor have to tell my Leah?" Loki asked worried and confused.

Thor walks over and he kneels down next to his mother, brother and soon to be sister in law. Loki feels someone touching his shoulder and he looks up and he sees that it is his older brother. "Thor what did you have to tell my Leah?" Loki asked.

"I had to tell her that I have got her the perfect wedding gift for her." Thor said.

Loki looks at Thor and he beings to wonder what wedding gift his brother had in store for his beloved Leah.

"Leah told me that see always wanted to see Vanaheim, so I have decided for my wedding gift. Leah and you are going to go to Vanaheim." Thor said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Leah, why didn't you tell me that you wanted to see Vanaheim? I would have happily have taken you anywhere my love." Loki said as he looked at Leah.

"Loki, my darling, please don't be mad. I only wanted to see Vanaheim after Thor told me how beautiful it is and he also told me that the other realms besides Asgard and my home on Earth are also beautiful. Well he did say that the dark realm were not much to look at and the realm of the frost giants is barren and cold, but I already know that the realm of the fire giants is dark and scary and extremely hot." Leah said.

Loki looked at Leah with a confused look on his face. He thought that is mother spell would cause her to forget the fire giants and their realm but for some reason she remembers how dark and scary and how extremely hot it is, but if she remembers what they did to her and she finds out that he lied to her. "What if this changes the way Leah feels about me?" Loki thought.

Leah looked up and she sees a worried and confused look on her Loki's face. She wipes away her tears and she touch his cheek. "Loki, my love, why are you worried and confused? Please tell me?" Leah asked worried and confused herself.

"Leah, how do you know that the realm of the fire giants is dark and scary and extremely hot for you have never been there my love?" Loki said.

"Yes, I have Loki I have been there. In the realm of unending fire." Leah said.

"My love, who told you that you have been there?" Loki asked.

Leah thought and then she remembered that Thor told her. "Thor, told me." Leah said. Loki couldn't believe that his brother told her but he had to find out what he had told his Leah.

Loki stood up and he helped Leah to her feet and he led her over to one of the benches. They both sat down and they just looked at each other in silence. While Thor help his mother to her feet and they gave Loki and Leah some space.

Loki held Leah's hand and he looked into her eyes. "Leah, what did Thor tell you? Please tell me my love." Loki asked.

"He told me that I was kidnaped and taken to the realm of the fire giant and he told me that they hurt me and you and he saved me. Then they kidnaped me again and this time they hurt me even more this time Thor saved me and brought me back to you." Leah said.

Loki was speechless he couldn't believe that his brother told his Leah all that. He stood up and he stormed over to his brother. "Thor how dare you tell Leah," and then he punches Thor in the nose. Loki felt his hand break but he didn't care he just wanted to make his brother pay for what he did and they started to fight. Leah saw that her soon to be husband and her soon to be brother in law were fighting. She knew she had to do something to stop them for they weren't listening to their mother.

Leah ran over to stop her Loki and Thor fighting. She ran over and she tries to get them to stop, but she couldn't get them to listen so she starts to talk louder and she tries to step between them. "Loki, Thor, please stop this isn't right you are brothers! Please stop fighting! Ahhh!" Leah shouted and the she cried out in pain and she fell to the ground holding her cheek and she began to cry.

Hearing his love crying caused Loki to stop fighting his brother. His heart stopped when he saw his beloved Leah on the ground crying and holding her cheek.

"Oh, No. Leah, my love, I am so very sorry. It's all my fault I don't know if I or my brother struck you. If it was I who struck you I will never forgive myself. A monster such as I doesn't deserve to have someone as beautiful and kind as you." Loki said his voice full of tears as he fell to his knees beside her.

Thor also felt bad for what had happened. For he too didn't know what happened to Leah. Like his little brother had just said he or I could have struck her, "But I just don't know if I or Loki did it." Thor thought.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Frigga knelt down next to Leah and she wrapped her arms around her and she held her close. "My dear, I'm sorry for this. Thor only meant well." Frigga said sadly. "I don't know what to think or do or say." Leah said confused and a little upset. She stood up and she helped Leah to her feet. "Come Leah I need to get you to the healing room and you are coming along too young man." Frigga said as she looked at Loki.

"Yes, Mother." Loki said sadly and he held his broken wrist close to his chest for it started throbbing in pain and he began to shake. He won't meet Leah's eyes for he was afraid to see the fear, confusion and anger on her face.

Leah looks over at her beloved and she wants to look into those handsome green eyes of his but every time she looks at him; he just looks away from her or down at the ground. "Wait Frigga, I need to speak with Loki before we reach the healing room." Leah said and she stopped walking which also caused Frigga and Loki to stop. Frigga nodded and she lets go of Leah's arm. Leah walks over to Loki and she gently touches his broken wrist. "If you don't mind Frigga, I would like to speak with my future husband in private." Leah said. Frigga nods again and she turns and she heads towards the palace.

"Loki, look at me my love, please look at me. Please look at me. Why won't you look at me." Leah begged. Loki just kept his head down and his green eyes averted from her blue gray one's. "Loki, my darling why won't you look at me? Please my love, please talk to me." Leah said fear and worry evident in her voice.

"My love, I fear to see confusion and anger and fear in those beautiful eyes." Loki said fear color his voice but he still wouldn't look at her. Leah touches his chin and she made him look at her. "Loki, my love, why did you get so mad when I told you that Thor told me that I when to the realm of the fire giants and why did you or Thor hit me?" Leah asked.

Hearing his love ask him why he or Thor hit her shattered his heart. He fell to the ground and he bursted into tears. "Leah, I am so very sorry my love, I was so worried and afraid that if you knew the truth that you would hate me and you would want to leave me forever and I wouldn't blame you." Loki said as tears streamed down his cheeks. Leah knelt down next to him and she wraps her uninjured arm around him and she held him close and she kisses his forehead.

"Loki, my darling, please just tell me the truth?" Leah asked. Loki looked at and she saw that he had a sad look on his face.

"Alright Leah, I will tell you my love, but first can we go to the healing room for my wrist is really hurting." Loki said. "Of course my darling, I hate seeing you so in pain. She stands up and she hold out her hand for Loki to take. He took her hand and they walk towards the palace and they headed to the healing room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They reached the healing room and before they could enter the healing room. Leah felt Loki shagged against her. "Loki, my love, are you okay?" Leah asked fear in her voice. Loki looked up and he saw the worried look on Leah's face.

"I'm alright Leah, I just feel a little weak and unsteady on my feet." Loki said through a gasp of pain.

"Loki, darling, what's wrong? Why do you feel so weak and unsteady on your feet? Please tell me so I can help you." Leah begged and she could feel tears slipping down her cheeks.

Loki reached up and he wiped away her tears for he hated to see her cry. Then he kissed her cheek lovely and he tried to give her a smile but the smile turned out to be weak and it didn't meet his eyes.

"Leah, sweetheart, please don't crying my love, you know I hate it when you cry. You know it hurts me to see you so sad and worried. Please don't be sad my darling, everything is going to be alright my love, I promise." Loki said kindly.

"Then please tell me why you feel so weak and unsteady on your feet? Please my love just tell me you know I hate it when you are hurt my darling and I don't know how to help you." Leah said as a fresh wave of tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I just feel really tired." Loki said trying to give her a smile. Leah looked at her beloved Loki and she began to wonder why he is so tired.

"Loki, why are you so tired my love?" Leah asked.

Loki knew that he couldn't lie to her so he decided to tell her the truth. "Leah, my love, I can't lie to you, so I will tell you the truth. The reason why I am so tried is that when you were taken away from me I couldn't sleep until you came back to me." Loki said.

Hearing this Leah felt like she was going to cry but she knew she couldn't because if she does it would hurt her sweet Loki. She wraps her arm around Loki and she kisses his cheek. "Come on Loki, you need to sleep my love." Leah said. She leads him towards the palace and they headed towards Loki's chambers.

Loki felt very nervous for he didn't want to go in without Leah. For he was afraid that something will happen to her if she is not with him. They reached Loki's chamber door and he stared to shake with fear. Seeing this Leah started to wonder why he is shaking.

"Loki, what is wrong my love, why are you shaking?"

"Leah, my darling, I am so scared that something will happen to you if you are not with me. I can't bear to lose you. You are my life and my heart." Loki said.

"Oh Loki, my darling prince, everything will be alright. I will stay with you if it will make you feel better my love." Leah said. Loki felt much better and he smiled at her. Then he opened the door and they walked into his chambers.

**A/N: I hope you guys still like this story. Please read and review.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Loki used his magic to turn on the lights and he lead his love towards his sofa, but Leah stopped him and she lead him towards his changing screen, so he could change into his night clothes and he could crawl into bed. He changed into his green night clothes and he looks at Leah. He began to wonder what she is going to do while he is laying in bed.

"Leah, my love, what are you going to do why I am laying here?" Loki asked. "I am going to go and bring us a snack and I will be right back." Leah said. Hearing this he ran to Leah and he wraps his arms around her and he holds her close.

"Leah, my love, and my wife in all but name please don't do this please Leah, I can bear to lose you. I won't survive without you." Loki begged as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Loki, please don't cry. Everything will be alright my love, if it will make you feel better I will have Thor and two of your most trusted guard come with me to keep me safe." Leah said.

Loki thought for a moment and he nodded. "Okay Leah, I will agree to this. I will send a copy of myself to go to Thor and to tell him to come to my chambers and to bring Ander and Valder." He said.

He created a copy of himself and the copy walked out the door. He went to find his brother Thor. The copy of Loki found Thor talking to Ander as well as Valder. "Thor, I need you and Ander along with Valder to come to my chambers." The copy of Loki said.

"Okay Loki we are on our way." Thor said. After he says this Loki's copy disappears.

Back in Loki's chambers he and Leah were laying on top of his bed and they started talk about their upcoming wedding. Until Loki gasp in pain as he held his still broken wrist close to his chest.

Oh my poor sweet Loki, is there anything I can do to help you?" Leah asked.

"Leah, my darling, could you go over to the desk and open the top drawer and pull out the strips of cloth and bring it to me." Loki said.

"Anything for you my darling Loki." Leah said with a smile and she when over to the desk and she opened the drawer that Loki told her to. She pulled out the strips of cloth and she walked back over to Loki.

"Here you are my beloved Loki, I hope this helps you." Leah said and she hands Loki the strips of cloth.

"Thank you, my sweet Leah, you are so good to me." Loki said and he gave her a kiss on her lips. Then he began to wrap the strips of cloth around his broken wrist and he used his magic to cause the strips of cloth to harden into a case.

"You are most welcome my darling Loki." Leah said lovingly and she gave him a kiss on his lips. She tucks Loki's into his bed and she kisses him again. "Sleep well my love." She said and she starts singing to him until he fell asleep. When she sees that he is asleep she kisses him again and she whispers to him that she loves him and she will be right back.

**A/N: I hope you guys are still loving still story. Please read and review. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

She walks out of his chambers for she didn't want to bother her love while he slept. Leah hoped that her beloved Loki would not being to panic if he woke up and she wasn't there. As she walked on the halls of the palace she came upon Thor and the two guards Ander and Valder.

"Greetings my sweet little sister, how are you this fine day?" Thor asked.

"Hello Thor, I am good my dear big brother." Leah said smiling at him.

"Greetings to are soon to be princess." Ander said and he and Valder bowed to her. This action made her blush. Seeing his little sister blushing made him smile and laugh.

Hearing her soon to be big brother laughing made her look away and she blushed even deeper. When he sees that his soon to be little sister look away and her blush deepened he felt awful for laughing at her. "Leah, my dear little sister, I did mean to make you blush." Thor said.

"I think you are just like your brother Thor." Leah said.

Thor looked his little sister confused. "What do you mean Leah, I don't think I am like Loki at all?" Thor asked.

"I think you and Loki enjoy seeing me blush." Leah said. Thor just smiled at his little sister but he wondered why his little sister is out on her own. After everything that had happen Thor was certain that his little brother Loki would keep her close.

"Leah, what are you doing out here on your own?" Thor asked.

Well Thor, my beloved Loki is sounded asleep and I wanted to get him and myself a snack, but he didn't want me to go alone, so he wanted you and your two most loyal guards to come with me, so nothing would happen to me." Leah said.

"We would be honored to guard you our princess." Ander said and Valder agreed. Leah looked at Ander and Valder she smiled at them. "I welcome your company and yours as well brother." Leah said. With that the group when to the kitchen. Ander walked in front and Valder walked in the back. Thor stay close to his little sister until they reached the kitchen.

**A/N: I hope you guys are still like this story. Please read and review. Please let me know by reviewing. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Back in Loki's chambers he woke up and he found that he was alone in his chambers. "Leah! Leah! LEAH! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE ANSWER ME PLEASE LEAH!" Loki began screaming. He jumped up and he searched all over his chambers for his beloved Leah, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He ran out of his chambers and he raced down the halls still screaming for Leah. Back in the kitchen Leah and Thor are both in the kitchen getting a snack for Loki and a snack for herself as well as some drinks. While they were in the kitchen Ander and Valder stood outside guarding the entrance to the kitchen. On his frantic search for his beloved Leah he came to the kitchen. Loki stopped at the kitchen and he remembered what his sweet Leah said. That she wanted to get a snack for them to share. Then he saw Ander and Valder standing outside the kitchen. Loki began to wonder why they are guarding the kitchen then he wonders if they have seen his beloved Leah. "Ander, Valder, I most speak with you." Loki called to them as he went to them.

"Yes, Prince Loki, how can we help you?" Ander said and he as well as Valder bowed to him.

"Have you seen my beloved Leah, I can't find her? I am afraid that she has been taken again." Loki said worriedly.

"Yes, my prince, we have seen your Lady Leah she is with your brother." Valder said.

"Where? Where are they? Please tell me?" Loki asked full of panic and fear.

"They are here Prince Loki." Ander pointed behind him to the kitchen. Loki sweeps his hands back and forth this motion causes the both Ander and Valder to step aside and they bowed and then they opened the doors for Loki. He walked into the kitchen and he saw Thor and Leah laughing together then Loki notices that his brother and his soon to be wife look like they were up to no good but he couldn't put his finger on it but he would find out why he had this awful feeling that his Leah is falling for his older brother. Loki didn't want to believe it of her, but there she was laughing with Thor when she was supposed to be with him while they waited for Thor and the two guards, but she decided to go off on her own when she promised to stay with him until they came, but here she is with Thor instead of with him.

Loki storms over to his brother and Leah and he beings to demanded to know what is going on here and he wants to know now. Thor and Leah both look at each other and they begin to wonder why Loki is so angry. She walks over to Loki to find out why he is acting like this. Loki grabs her roughly and he began to shake her. "Loki, please stop! You're hurting me." Leah said sounding somewhat afraid. "Tell me why you are here with my brother when you are supposed to be with me! TELL ME!" Loki demanded again and this time he shouted the last part. Seeing this Thor ran over to stop his little brother from continuing to hurt Leah. "Loki, Brother, stop can't you see that you are hurting her." Thor said as grab his brother's arm and tries to pull him away from Leah.

"Thor, get your hands off me right now!" Loki shouted and he pulled away from his older brother.

"NO! Loki, not until you let Leah go. She is going to be your wife. I thought you loved her." Thor said for he knew that would cause his little brother to stop and think about what he had just said. Loki stopped and he looked at her and he saw that his beloved Leah looked very scared and she started trembling he also saw tears streaming down her cheeks and then he heard something that made him stop and this completely broke his heart. "Loki, I love you and I would never hurt you or make you doubt me, but why would you think I would betray you with your brother? I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong." Leah said a little hurt. Loki lets go of Leah and before he could say anything she turned away from him and she walked away leaving Loki standing alone with Thor.

As Loki watched his sweet and beautiful Leah walk away he felt completely awful, but he couldn't believe that she had said that and walked away after she had said what she said. He was about to run after her but Thor stops him. Loki turns around and he stares at his older brother angrily. "Thor, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY SOON TO BE WIFE FROM ME! YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" Loki shouted and she started sobbing.

Thor just stared at his little brother and he wanted to smack him for think that he wanted Leah. "LOKI, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WOULD NEVER TRY TO TAKE LEAH FROM YOU! We were just having fun together because the only time we get to spend together I am going to save her or see her getting hurt by the monsters who I have to save her from the monsters who have been hurting her. Hearing this Loki felt even worse than he did before. "Thor, brother, I am so very sorry for thinking that you were trying to steal Leah from me." Loki said sadly.

"Loki, honestly little brother, I am not the one who you should be apologizing to. You should be really talking to Leah for she is the one you should be apologizing to." Thor said and with that he pushed his still upset and crying little brother out of the kitchen and to go find Leah and say that he was so very sorry for everything that had just happened between them and that he still loves her. He just only hoped that his sweet and beloved Leah would forgive him.

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's best friend here. I have two quick questions for you? Do you think Leah should forgive Loki right away or do you think that he will have to make it up to her? By proving that he still loves her? Please read and review and tell me what you think Leah should do? And like always I hope you are still enjoying this story.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Loki stood outside the kitchen and he began to wonder what he would say to Leah beyond the words of I'm sorry because that doesn't seem like it would be enough to say for what he has done to his sweet, kind, caring and loving Leah. He felt the storm in his heart returning and he was scared that it would be here forever. Loki just wanted his beloved Leah to calm the storm in his heart and bring back the peace that her presents brought to him. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and beg for her forgiveness. He searched all over the palace for Leah and he started wondering where she is and he hoped that she was safe. The last place Loki looked was the garden that he took her when he brought her to Asgard. He finally found Leah sitting on one of the benches and he sees that she has her head in her hands. Loki also sees that she is trembling. When he sees that she is trembling Loki couldn't take it anymore and he ran to her. He knelt next to Leah and placed his head in her lap and he begins to cry.

"Leah…I…I am so...very…sorry…my love….please….please forgive me." Loki begged his voice muffled and choked with emotion. He waited for Leah to say something, but she just stayed quite. This causes Loki to worry if his sweet Leah will ever forgive him. "Leah, my love, please talk to me, please." Loki begged as he looked up at her.

"Loki, you hurt me deeply. I think we should call off the wedding until you decided if you love me or not. Because right now I don't think you do. Until you figure that out the wedding is off." Leah said. Hearing this Loki couldn't believe what his beautiful Leah had just said he felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Loki couldn't speak for a long time because he was crying to hard he put his head back in Leah's lap and when he finally found his voice he looked up at her.

"Leah, please don't call off the wedding. I love you." Loki said when he finally found his voice.

"Loki, I am sorry but I have to my darling, because you really hurt my feelings when you thought that I would betray you with Thor. We are just friends." Leah said.

"Leah, sweetheart, I am so sorry for hurting your feelings, but when I saw you with my brother I felt so jealous and a little hurt. I thought you were feeling in love with Thor." Loki said.

"Loki, don't you trust me my love? Don't you know that I will never betray you?" Leah asked as tears welled up in her blue-gray eyes. She stood up and she walked over to one of the golden apple trees. Leah placed her forehead against the tree and she began to cry. Loki got up and he walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and he felt her trembling as well as he heard her sobbing her heart out. Loki turned her around and he wraps his arms around her and he pulls her close to him. Leah fought to get away from Loki but he held her even closer.

"Loki, please just let me go." Leah begged and she began struggling.

"No, Leah, I can't bear to lose you again for I love you. You are the only one I will ever love. For you are the only one who can calm the storm in my heart. When you left I could feel the storm in my heart returning and I am afraid of it staying here forever." Loki said as tears began to slip down his cheeks.

Seeing the tears streaming down his cheeks, this made Leah feel awful. She couldn't bear to see his tears. It made her feel so terrible. Leah couldn't take it anymore she threw her arms around him and she cries into his chest. "Loki, my darling, I-I'm so….very…sorry for causing the storm in your heart to return. Please…please…forgive me my love." Leah begs as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Hearing his beloved Leah crying and begging him to forgive her. He knew the only thing he could do was to tell her that there was nothing to forgive and that it was all his fault for making her feel like that he didn't love her. "Leah, my love there is nothing to forgive. I am sorry and it's all my fault for making you feel like I didn't love you. Please forgive me." Loki said. Leah sniffed, "I do forgive you, but Loki, what you did hurt me deeply."

"Oh Leah, I am so very sorry. I-I never meant to hurt you." Loki said sadly. She took a deep breath, "Loki, whether you meant to or not you did and the wedding is off." Leah said and she felt her heart breaking. Loki also felt his heart breaking, "No! Leah, please don't do this. I'm sorry. I am so very sorry. Please I am begging you don't call off the wedding." Loki pleaded.

"I am sorry Loki, but I have to. You need to think about what you did and prove to me that you still love me." Leah said.

"But Leah, I do still love you." Loki said.

"Then prove it. Once you prove to me that you still love me the wedding will be back on." Leah said and with that she walked out of the garden. Leaving a shattered and crying Loki behind, but what Loki didn't know that Leah too was shattered and also crying. For she still loved him and she only hoped that he would prove that he still loved her.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Loki sat alone in the garden and began to think what he could do to prove his love to Leah. Then he came up with a plan he would take her on moonlight horseback rides through the country side, romantic candle light dinners in the garden, picnics in a mountain meadow were many of the sweetest flowers bloomed. Loki hoped that this would please his sweet and beautiful Leah and he got up so he could prepare for the first thing and Leah would do, but which should they do? Then he decided that he would prepare a romantic candle light dinner for Leah and he would cook the food himself instead of the cooking staff. As Loki went to prepare his romantic dinner for Leah.

Leah walked through the palace and she began to think, "Was I too hard on Loki? I know he hurt me deeply, but he seemed really sorry. I think I should speak with my friend Tsarina." She looked all over for her friend, but she couldn't find her anywhere, so she went looking for Frigga. Leah found her future mother in-law in the library and she saw that she was reading a book. "Umm Frigga, can I talk to you?" Leah asked shyly.

"Of course my dear, you can always ask me anything." Frigga said. Leah took a deep breath for she was worried if she told his mother that the wedding is off and why the wedding is off would that get her sweet Loki in trouble, but if she told his mother she would add that he must prove his love to her and when he does the wedding will be back on. Frigga noticed that her future daughter in-law looks nervous. "Leah, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked. Suddenly Leah burst into tears and she threw her arms around her soon to be mother in-law. Frigga wraps her arms around her and she holds her close as her soon to be daughter in-law cried into her chest. Leah, darling, what's wrong?" Frigga asked again and she placed her finger under Leah's chin so she could look at her. Leah sniffed, I just don't know… he hasn't been like this before." Frigga nodded and gave a motherly smile, "I see my dear." Leah sniffed, "He scared me." She muttered. Frigga shook her head softly, "Please try and forgive him. My son really does love you."

"Frigga, I do forgive him, but he has to prove his love to me and when he does the wedding will be back on." Leah said. Frigga nodded, "Thank you for giving him a chance… dear it means so much to him. Then a servant girl came over to them and she handed Leah a note a long with her favorite flower. Leah took the letter and Frigga waved the servant girl away, "Leah, what does it say?" She asked. Leah opened letter and she began to read the letter, "My dearest Leah, I am truly sorry for what I have done against you. Please meet me under the willow tree." ~Loki~ After Leah read his letter she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "Go to him my dear he is waiting for you." Frigga said. Leah nodded and she ran off the find the willow tree so she could meet up with her Loki.

**A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I was having a really bad writers block. I want to thank my friend kathrynrose42** **for helping me. Thank you my Loki sister. Without you this chapter would never been updated. Please read and review.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

In the garden underneath the willow tree Loki began to set everything on the table that he had created with his magic. It was getting dark by the time he finished. He started to create fairy lights with his magic and he began to hang the lights from the tree branches. Then suddenly Loki saw Leah coming over to him and he felt very nervous and also scared. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was too late to back out now. He smoothed his dark hair back and put a happy look on his face. Loki also saw that she was still holding his letter in her hand and he also noticed that she had been crying. He felt his heart break and he ran to her. Loki wrapped his arms around her and he held her close. He lifted her chin so he could look at her face and Loki saw that more tears were streaming down her cheeks. He began to wipe away her tears with his thumb. "Leah, my love, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Who hurt you or did I do something to hurt you again? If I did please forgive me my love?" Loki asked sadly for he didn't want to believe that he hurt her again. "Loki, these are happy tears. When I read your letter it was so very sweet and I knew that I had to come and see you my love and my future husband." Leah said happily. Loki kisses her lips and Leah kisses him in return and when they broke the kiss. Loki leaned in and he kissed her gently, Leah wrapped her arms around his neck burying her hands in his silky black hair returning the kiss. They slowly pulled back, "Does that mean I am forgiven?" He asked quietly. Leah tapped her chin, "We shall see love." She grinned as he led her to a chair and sat her down. Loki pours Leah a drink and he hand her the drink. Then he began to fix her a plate of her favorite foods. Loki placed the plate in front of her. He fixed himself a drink and then he fixed himself a plate and he sat down across from her.

"Loki, I talked to your mother." Leah said. Loki looked up from his food. His face fell, "O…oh…what did she say?" He asked. Leah thought for a moment then she remembers what Frigga had said, "Loki, your mother said "Please try and forgive you. You really love me." She said. He gives her a little smile. Loki took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm, "Come. Lay with me here. I want to show you the stars." Leah laughed, "Loki love I can see them from here. And from my room window. Why is out here different?" He clucked, "You will see… you will see." He led her to a spot under a big oak tree and sat down patting the grass next to him for her to sit as well. Leah sighed and she sat down next to Loki and he wrapped his arm around her and he held her close and she lays down next to him. Loki pointed up at the sky, "See love?" Leah saw how bright the night sky was she saw the galaxies spin and the trillions of stars dancing and sparkling like so many diamonds in the night sky. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Leah turned around to look at him, "Loki… this is stunning." She whispered as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Leah, sweetheart, why are you crying? What's wrong my love?" Loki asked.

"Loki, these are happy tears. I have never seen something so beautiful as this it is so amazing." She said. Then Leah hears the song "Stars Fly by: Malumi" playing inside her head and she started to sing the song.

"Lie with me underneath the trees

Quietly and I feel so at ease

Hold my hand and we'll walk by the stream

It's a spell and it feels like a dream

Watch the stars fly over the night sky

Wait for the sunrise over the dark

And your cheek smells musky and sweet

I swallow defeat and listen to your heart

And it beats boom da boom, da doom, boom da boom, da doom

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Boom da boom, da doom, boom da boom, da doom

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

There's a place we can be alone

No-one knows and it's far from home

Hold my hand, wipe the tears from my face

Get me drunk on your eyes, your embrace

Watch the stars fly over the night sky

Wait for the sunrise over the dark

And your cheek smells musky and sweet

I swallow defeat and listen to your heart

And it beats boom da boom, da doom, boom da boom, da doom

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Boom da boom, da doom, boom da boom, da doom

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Watch the stars fly over the night sky

Wait for the sunrise over the dark

And your cheek smells musky and sweet

I swallow defeat and listen to your heart

Watch the stars fly over the night sky

Wait for the sunrise over the dark

And your cheek smells musky and sweet

I swallow defeat and listen to your heart

Watch the stars fly over the night sky

Wait for the sunrise over the dark

And your cheek smells musky and sweet

I swallow defeat and listen to your heart"

Loki pulls her closer and he kisses her again, "Leah…that was beautiful." He said, his eyes welling up with tears. Leah looked down at her hands, "You really like it?" She asked. "Your voice. I fell in love with your voice you sang like an angel. He said softly trying to keep from letting the soft tears fall down his cheeks. Leah looked at Loki and she saw that he was nearly in tears, so she snuggled even closer to him and she wraps her arms around him. Before Loki could say anything he saw that Leah was sound asleep in his arms. He smiled at her and he too fell asleep. They stayed like that until the first rays of the sun began to peak out from behind the trees. Loki woke up early and he looked over at the peacefully sleeping girl in his arms and he decided that this was the best way to wake up every morning. Leah wakes up just after he does and while they are laying there together. "Loki, Leah there you two are the whole palace has been looking all over for you two we were worried that you both were missing. Loki, Mother has been up all night worried sick about you and Leah." Thor said. They scrambled out of each other's arms a little embarrassed that Thor saw them like that then they all go back to the palace so they can eat breakfast together.

**A/N: The song Stars fly belongs to ****Malumi. Please read and review.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

They all reached the palace and they went to the small feasting hall they saw that Frigga and Odin were sitting at the table eating their breakfast and Loki and Leah saw that Frigga had dark circles under her eyes and she looked extremely pale. Loki lets go of Leah's hand and he goes over to his mother for he is very worried about her. For he has never seen his mother look like this before. Loki leaned over a little, "Mother, you look unwell. Have you seen Eir." He asked softly. Frigga gave her youngest son a weak smile, but before she could answer him she felt strange and suddenly everything goes dark and she can feel herself falling. She hears her little boy her sweet Loki saying something. "Mother!" Before she falls off her chair Loki catches her in his arms and he sinks to the floor with her still in his arms. He can feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks, MOTHER! Please don't leave me please MOTHER!" He cries out for he is in pain. Seeing her beloved Loki in pain Leah runs to him and she kneels down next to him and she places two fingers on her future mother in-law's neck and she felt for a pulse. Leah felt a weak pulse she placed her hand on Loki's trembling shoulders, "Loki, it's alright she just over worked. Thor come help us carry her to the healing room." Odin stood up and walked up. Scooping his wife gently into his arms and silently walked to the healing room with his family close behind him. If anyone was close enough they would have heard Odin murmuring little things to her. Leah held on to Loki as they walked along side Thor for she knew that her sweet Loki was blaming himself for what happened to his and Thor's mother. She felt another storm was about to start raging inside of his heart for this storm was very different and she knew that she had to stop him from blaming himself before the storm in his heart began. Leah held his hand and kissed his cheek, "Loki she will be fine. You know Asgard has the best healers in all of the nine realms so please don't worry my love." Loki shook his head sadly, "No. Leah, it's all my fault. If I hadn't showed you the stars we would have been back at the palace and my mother won't have worried herself sick. If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself." He said as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Leah looked up to him, "Loki…please. It isn't your fault, but Loki just shook his head not listening to what Leah was saying to him. "Thor, talk to your brother please." She begged.

"Brother. It is not your fault. Do not beat yourself up over it." Thor said in a caring brotherly tone. Loki brushed him off, "Thor what would you have me do?" Suddenly Leah lets go of Loki hand and she stops walking, both brothers stop and they turn around to see Leah on the floor with her face in her hand and her shoulders trembling. Seeing his beloved Leah on the floor crying, Loki ran to her and he knelt down next to her. He pulls her into his arms. "Leah, my love what's wrong?" He asked. "Oh Loki it's my fault to if I would have just forgiven you this would have never had happened." Leah said sadly. Loki just shook his head, "No. Leah, please don't say that my love." He begged as he lifted her chin so he could look at her face. Yes. It is. Your mother has been nothing, but kind to me and now this has happened. I should have never stayed here. I love you Loki, but if it wasn't for me your mother wouldn't have gotten sick." Leah said sadly then she buried her face into Loki's chest. Loki wraps his arms around his sweet Leah and he held her close. Then Thor knelt down next to his brother and soon to be little sister in-law and he places his hand on her shoulder, "Come Leah, let's us go see her and perhaps she is better?" But Leah just kept on crying, Loki hushed her softly, "Leah my love come. It is not your doing. Let us go see her." Leah just nodded for she still couldn't speak for she was crying too hard. Loki tried to console her as she clung to his tunic.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

They reached the healing room and Thor walked in to be with his parents, but Loki and Leah stayed outside. He paced in front of the door worried deeply, Leah watched him with the same worry nestled in her heart. "Loki, love, we need to go in and check on your mother." Leah said. "No, not while he is in there." Loki said. Leah sighed, "Loki…she is your mother." She said. I know that Leah. But I won't go in until he leaves." Loki said and he turn away from the door. She shook her head, "Loki stop being so hard headed and go in there to see her." Leah said grabbing his hand stopping him from leaving. "She needs you love." She said quietly. "I-I know Leah. But I-I can't go in there while he is in there I just can't." Loki said. Leah knew the issue but still. "Loki, I'm going with you." She said. "Leah, he will just lie to me again. He has lied to me ever since he brought me here." Loki said. "Then ignore him…plain and simple." Leah said. "How Leah? Mother will want me to talk to him." Loki said. "Don't lie to her. She doesn't need that tell her you will try, but can't promise the outcome." Leah said. "I can't sorry." Loki said and he ran off upset. Leah reached out, but missed him. "Loki!" She called. Leah walked in and she went up to Odin. She gave a sniff nod, "All-Father might I see the Queen. "I am right here my dear." Frigga said. Leah made her way to the side of the bed. "All-Mother?" She asked. Frigga patted her hand, "Don't you remember I told you to call me Frigga my dear and Its Loki isn't it?" She said. "Yes Frigga, He ran away from me upset." Leah said.

"Oh my poor sensitive baby." Frigga said and she tried to get up. "No no my Queen. Stay down you need your rest!" Eir said as she walked up to the bed. Leah sat down on the bed so she could hug the queen. Leah held her tight, "I'm so sorry my…. Frigga." She said. "Leah, tell me why my baby boy is so upset?" Frigga asked. "He just said he wouldn't talk to him." Leah said. Frigga knew who it was but she wanted to hear Leah say it. "Who Leah?" She asked. "Odin…" She said softly. Frigga ran her hand over the young woman's hair, "Has he said why he is upset and angry?" She asked softly. "He is so worried about you and he thinks if he comes in while Odin is here he would lie to him again." Leah said. Frigga sighed, "I should have told him sooner." She said. "I don't think that's it Frigga. He scared that he would lose you and he is also scared that he would be lied to about you." Leah said sadly. Frigga sat back frowning, "I see. My poor boy." She said sadly. "Thor and I will find him for you Frigga." Leah said and she grab Thor's hand. Then she looked at Odin, "When we find Loki and bring him here you better not be here but if you are you better not do anything to hurt my Loki." She said. Odin walked back to his wife a worried look on his old face. Leah and Thor left the queen's private healing room and they went looking for Loki.

"Thor were does Loki go when he is upset and angry with Odin?" Leah asked. Thor ran his hand over his beard, "Well…his rooms, Mother's gardens, the stables, and the library. "We have to find him Thor. I don't want him to be alone." Leah said. Thor nodded, "Yes. Let's split up, you take his rooms and the library and I'll look in the others." He said. "Thank you, Thor." Leah said and they went their separate ways. Thor watched her walk away before turning to go off to look his own way. Leah went around Loki's rooms. The colors were so Loki it made her giggled almost. Green, Gold and Black everywhere. But no Loki to found. She sighed and hurried to the library. She searched all over the library but Loki was not there either. Leah dropped into a chair and dropped her head to the table top biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, "Loki, where are you?" She asked sadly. Loki's ears picked up her voice and a feeling he was not used to tore at his heart. He stood silently and moved to follow her voice. Loki was on his way to Leah when he bumped into his older brother Thor. He pulled him into a bear hug. Loki wheezed, "Thor…airrr."

"Oh sorry little brother." Thor said. Loki took a step back and then looked for his Leah again worry etched on his face, "Loki, wait up!" Thor called after him. Loki kept going he had to reach her. Leah cried quietly. Leaning her head into her arms. Loki came to a stop behind her. He reached out and ran his hand down her hair. It was soft as usual. His fingertips ran through trying to comfort her. Leah pulled her head up. She knew that touch, "L-Loki?" She whispered turning around to see him smiling sadly, "Hello Love…why the tears?" Loki asked. "Loki, I couldn't find you and I was so worried about you." Leah said. "Loki smiled softly and ran his fingers down her cheek, "Darling…no need to worry for me." He said. "Yes. I do and your mother is worried about you too." Leah said. "I needed time to think." Loki said. "Leah looked up sadly, "Why?" She asked. "I don't know why Leah? I just had to." Loki said. She got up and hugged him tight and she began to crying. "Leah, please don't cry my love." Loki said. "Well! I-I was worried sick trying to find you." Leah stammered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki ran his hand down her back gently, "I am so very sorry for making you worry my darling." Loki said quietly, "How is mother?" He asked. "She is so worried about you Loki." Leah said. Loki sighed, "Did she ask about me." He asked. "Yes. She wanted to know where you were." Leah said. A sour look marred his face, "And was HE there?" Loki asked. "Who Loki?" Leah asked, but she already knew what he was going to say but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Him. I will not say his name." Loki said. "Loki, he is your father." Leah said. "He is no blood of mine." Loki said. Leah sighed, "Loki, he saved you and he raised you as his son." She said. "No. I am not his son." Loki said. "So that means you aren't Frigga's son." Leah said. "She was the one who truly took care of me." Loki said. "What about Thor? He is your big brother." Leah said. "He sees himself like that. At one time we were friends. We were close." Loki said. "Loki, what happened my love?" Leah asked. "I discovered the lie and how deep it went." Loki said sadly. "Oh. Loki, is it what Thor told me about when I met you?" Leah asked. Loki nodded. "In part yes." He said. "Show me." Leah said. "No. I do not want to not here." Loki said worriedly. "Loki, what are you afraid of?" Leah asked. "Leah, there is a reason you don't see Frost Giants at court." Loki said. "Why? And why won't you show me your true form Loki?" Leah asked. "Because I hate it." He snapped he immediately felt awful and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry." He said in a softer voice. "Loki, please show me and let be the judge of what you look like." Leah said. He thought over it…. he wanted but at the same time didn't. "Loki, please let me love the really you." Leah said. "This is the real me." Loki said. "No your Frost Giant form." Leah said. "No. Leah. This" He took her hand and placed it over his heart so she could feel the beat. He then moved it to touch his face, "This is me. This skin…is me." He said. "Loki, we are going to get married soon and I want to see what a Frost Giant looks like." Leah said.

"We are in a library…. look for a picture." Loki said. "No. I want to see what you look like." Leah said. Follow me. He muttered pulling her to his room. Leah followed, "Loki what are you doing?" She asked confused. Loki pulled her into his room, "Promise me you will not hate me." He said his voice full of fear and worry. "Loki, I have been with you this long. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Leah said. "You will change your mind once you see what I really look like." Loki said his voice choked with emotion. Leah kissed his cheek, "Try me love." She said. "No. please I can't take the chance." Loki said sadly. Leah looked up into his eyes silently begged him. "Okay but this is a bad idea." Loki said. He let the peach skin slowly grow blue. The cerulean color took over and the temperature of the room dropped. Raised marking swirled over his face and exposed skin. He opened his once soft green eyes too show they were completely crimson. "Loki, your, your, your." Leah stammered. He winced and took a step back bracing himself for the arrow and barrage of hateful spatter. "Loki, you are so handsome." Leah said. He blinked, "Wh…. what?" He asked. "Yes. I love you. You are my one true love." Leah said. Loki still stood stiff in shock. "Loki, what's wrong?" She asked. "How…how …how can you still love me?" Loki asked. "I don't care what you look like." Leah said. Loki blinked and Leah stepped forward and raised her hand to his face.

"No. Leah, don't touch me." Loki said and he took a step back. Leah followed, "Loki, why not?" She asked confused. "I don't want to hurt you." Loki said still backing away. Leah sighed, "You won't for I trust you. But if you are that worried then let your skin go back too normal." Leah said. Loki frowned, "Why haven't you run away yet?" He asked. "Loki, I love and I told you I don't care what you look like." Leah said and before Loki could stop her she through her arms around him. He froze and looked down, "L…Leah." Loki stammered. "Loki, I uhn." Leah winced. He quickly made his body warm again, "Leah, are you alright?" Loki asked full of concern. She nodded, "I am so c-cold." Leah said shivering. Loki conjured a green blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "T-thank you, L-Loki." Leah said through her chattering teeth. He slowly raised his temperature and hugged her tight. "Thank you L-Loki Ahchoo." Leah said through a sneeze. Loki lead her over to his fire place, but Leah kept on sneezing and shivering. He wrapped her up further and pulled her onto his lap. They sat on the couch. "Loki you should go and see your mother. Oh and Thor is still probably looking for you." Leah said though another shiver.

"I'll stay with you until you are warm." Loki said. "Loki, I will be fine besides your family needs you." Leah said. "No…you are my family as well." Loki said. "Not yet. I will be when we are married." She said. Leah, I see you as part of my family." He said. "Awe. Loki, you are so very…sweet." Leah said and she fainted in his arms. Loki curled to her to his chest and carried her to his bed. Laying her down and covering her with his blankets and furs he kisses her forehead. He straightens then went to go see his mother.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Loki walked into his mother's private healing room and he felt just like a little child. He ran to his mother and he through his arms around her. "Mother, I-I am so very sorry." Loki said through his tears. Frigga was surprised but petted his head, "Oh my sweet son." She said. "Mother, why is it that I always seem to hurt the ones I love?" Loki asked. "My dear boy. You must be sensitive to others and their situation," Frigga said. "Mother, I-I showed Leah my true form." Loki said crestfallen. Frigga ran her hands down son's face, "And what did she do my son?" She asked. "She said that she still loves me and she hugged me." Loki said. Frigga smiled, "Listen to me son and you listen well. You keep that girl." Frigga said. "Yes. Mother, but when she hugged me. She became really cold and she fainted." Loki said. Frigga looked worried, "How is she?" She asked full of concern. Loki sighed, "She is asleep now." He said. "My son…do you wish a healer to look over her?" Frigga asked. "Yes. Mother, but I." Loki said for he felt torn between staying with his mother and going to be with Leah.

"My sweet boy, you are a prince…just ask them kindly. Do not forget the manners I have taught you." Frigga said. "But mother, I-I feel so torn." Loki said. "Dear…I'll be here." She said with a soft smile. "Mother I…" Loki began. "No. Go check on her. They know how I am doing. She might be sick." Frigga said. "If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself." Loki said sadly. "My boy, that is no way to go through life." Frigga said. "Mother, she is my life." Loki said. Frigga patted the bed, "Sit up dear, love is more than giving your life. Your life must meld to each other. "How mother?" Loki asked. "If you give and give and give then you will fall apart because you are so worn…You have to share life with each other… it's an equivalent exchange." Frigga said. "Yes, mother." Loki said. "You have to work together. How do you think Odin and I have been married so long?" Frigga asked. Loki frowned, "I had never put thought to it." He said. Before Frigga could say anything Thor ran into the room. Loki turned his head, "Bro…Thor, what is the issue?" He asked a little irritated at the interruption. "Loki, it is Leah." Thor said. Loki shot up from the bed, "Tell me!" He shouted. "Loki, she is deathly sick." Thor said.

Loki stood from off the bed, "Why has she not told me." He muttered turning to a new healer, "Come with me…please I need your assistance." The wide eyed girl nodded and followed after Loki who was practically running down the halls. "Loki, slow down little brother." Thor called as he ran after him. "No. I have to get to her." He panted. "You don't want to rush in and scare her do you?" Thor asked. Loki slowed when he got to the doors, "No. Let me handle this." He said sucking in air. Leah lay on the bed pale as snow. Loki raced to her tears streaming down his cheeks. "L-Leah, please wake up my love, please don't leave me." Loki begged as more tears rolled down his wet cheeks. The healer timidly stepped forward, "My prince, might I see her?" She asked. "You. You there. Do your job. Loki her over." Loki snapped. "Y…yes, prince Loki." She stammered. The healer hurried over shaking a little, "Loki, you are scaring her." Thor said. Loki sighed, "I-I'm sorry." He said. She nodded and Thor took his brother's hand, "Everything will be fine. She is a strong woman. Let's go and train for a little bit while the healer helps Leah." He said.

"No. I-I must stay here with Leah." Loki stammered. "L-Loki." Leah said weakly. His hand whipped around, "Leah?" He asked. "Loki…go with Thor have fun. Spend time with your brother." Leah said. "I have to stay with you." He said. "Loki, I will be fine. Healer…um I don't know think I know your name." Leah said. "Ryah. I mean it's Ryah your highness." She said with a bow. "Please don't do that and please don't call me that." Leah said. "I'm…. I'm sorry?" She asked confused. "It's okay Ryah, I am not use to all of this." Leah said. "Me either I'm new here too." She said softly. "Then we can help each other." Leah said. "Oh?" Ryah asked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you." Leah said. "It's okay my lady." She said with a shy smile. "I think you will be fine after talking this potion. Might I ask you something?" Ryah asked. "Yes. Ryah, you can ask me anything." Leah said with a smile. "Umm why didn't you tell Prince Loki you were ill?" Ryah asked. "I didn't know." Leah said. She nodded, "I see my lady." Ryah said reaching into her bag pulling out a small vial, "This should help my lady."

"Please Ryah, call me Leah." She said. "Alright miss Leah." She said with a smile handing her the vial. Before Leah could put the vial to her lips. Loki took her hand stopping her from drinking the potion. "P…prince Loki?" Ryah asked. "I am not going to let my love drink anything without Eir's okay." Loki said. "Prince Loki…this is one of her own brews." Ryah said. "Well I want to hear it from Eir." Loki said. "Loki, stop it." Leah snapped weakly. Ryah froze, "What should I do?" She asked. Thor noticed that Ryah looked scared and nervous. He takes his little brother by the arm and he pulled him out of his room. Loki sputtered, "What is your deal Thor?!" He asked. Thor sighed, "Be nice." He said. "But Thor, what if it's poison?" Loki asked. "Brother, she seems genuine. She really wishes to help. Surely you would be able to spot a liar." Thor said. "Very funny brother." Loki said. "Loki, I am serious." Thor said. Loki frowned and jerked his arm away, "As am I. I cannot lose her again." He said. "Brother, you won't lose her again." Thor said. Loki sighed, "Let her take it then." He said. Thor nodded and Loki walked into Loki's room. Ryah bowed quickly.

"Ryah, my brother would like to say he is sorry for the way he acted and he also wants to say that it is okay to give her the potion." Thor said. Loki sighed, I apologize for my action. Please help my Leah. He begged. Ryah nodded and she handed Leah the vial. Leah opened the vial and she drank the potion. She suddenly felt strange, "Loki, I-I don't feel good." She said and she fell asleep again. "Leah! Please don't leave alone. Please stay with me." Loki begged. Ryah pulled the blanket up, "She will be fine your highness. She needs a day or so of rest." She said. "What's wrong with her?" Loki asked. "A simple cold my prince…but she is very ill." Ryah said. "It's my fault." Loki said and he left his room. Thor went after his little brother. Ryah followed, "M…my prince she kept the illness from you." She said. "No. Leah, would never do that." Loki said. "I do not know then. She is very, very ill, but I do not know how it could have come on so quickly." Ryah said. "It's my fault." Loki kept saying. "Ryah, could you leave us alone I need to speak with my brother." Thor said.

She nodded, "I will stay with the lady." Ryah said. "Loki, it's not your fault little brother." Thor said when they were alone. Loki ran his hands through his hair, "Yes. Yes, it is." He said sadly. "Loki, why do you think it's your fault?" Thor asked. He opened and closed his mouth several times. "Loki, tell me the truth." Thor said. "I feel responsible because she is ill…I am supposed to be there for her. Take care of her. And I failed." Loki said sadly. "Why do you think you failed?" Thor asked. "Because…I-I have to care for her." Loki said. Thor pulled his brother into a hug and Loki wrapped his arms around his big brother, "Loki, there is something else wrong." He said. "Mother's illness….and then Leah." He sighed. "Loki, you can lie to me little brother. You and I both know that Leah became sick after she found you. So tell me what happened?" Thor asked. Loki lets go and leaned against the wall, "I-I don't know quite what you mean." He said confused. Thor walks over, "Come on you can tell me little brother." He said placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Brother, I don't understand…what do you ask of me?" Loki asked.

Thor sighed, "When I found Leah laying in your bed she was shivering violently. She must have come in contact with something extremely cold." He said. Loki went stiff, I…don't know." He stammered. "Yes, you do brother." Thor said. "No." He said frowning. "What are you scared of?" Thor asked. "What am I scared of!? What am I scared of? Thor you know well want I am scared of!" Loki shouted. "Well tell me again Loki." Thor said. "Rejection. Thor." Loki said sadly. "Loki, as mother told you when you found out that you are adopted we are your family and we will always love you." Thor said. "Thank you brother." Loki said and he gave Thor another hug. Then they both hear Leah calling for Loki.

"Loki! Loki! Loki, where are you my love? I need you. Please come back to me my darling." She called and Loki noticed that she sounds worried. He knew that he had to go to her, but he was also scared even though he knew that she still loves. Loki still felt extremely guilty for what he did to her.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Loki, she is calling for you little brother." Thor said. Loki was torn, he wanted to go to her, but he knew he had made it worse. After one last call out his mind was made, he walked quickly into the room and he went to her bedside. "Loki, I am so glad you are back. Please hold me in your arms." Leah begged. Loki was happy to oblige, "Leah, how are you feeling my love?" Loki asked. "Tired." She said quietly. "Then you should sleep my darling." Loki said. "Stay with me Loki?" Leah asked quietly. "Of course I will stay with you my love." Loki said. Leah relaxed back slipping away into a dream less sleep. Loki sat down in a chair which was next to the bed.

His hand rested over her's and Thor walked in and gave a sad smile at seeing the worried look on his brother's face. "My son, why do you look so worried?" A voice asked in the door way. Loki looked over and frowned, "What do you mean father?" He asked. Odin walked further in, "My son you seem worried. Can I not ask why not?" He asked. "You have never cared before." Loki said. "And I can't care now?" Odin asked. It's too weird. You never cared about me before." Loki said. "And I cannot care now? Loki…. you and I are different. We aren't able to understand each other. "You never cared about me. Then why did you allow Leah to stay with me?" Loki asked.

"Because…Loki, she makes you happy something I have not seen in years." Odin said. "Why do you care if I am happy. You have never loved me." Loki snapped and angry tears welled up in his green eyes. Odin looked hurt, "Loki, I have loved you. But to understand you is the issue my son. I am a warrior like my father before. You are a scholar and you also understand magic just like your mother." He said. "I have all ways known you favorite Thor over me." Loki said hurt. "He is a warring heart. He is one that understands the ways of battle. But understanding the ways of magic is something I will never understand." Odin said. "Just…just leave me alone Odin." Loki stammered.

Odin walked closer to them, "How is the young mortal?" Odin asked. Loki didn't answer him and Odin looked down frowning, "She is very ill." He said. "It's all my fault." Loki said sadly. Odin looked over to his son slightly confused, "And why is that Loki?" He asked. "I…I showed her my true form and she hugged me." Loki stammered. Odin looked back over to the sleeping mortal, "Loki that was dangerous for her…she isn't as strong as an Asgardian." He said quietly. "I know…she…she told me that she l…loves me. But now I know we can never be together." Loki said through his tears. "And why is that son?" Odin asked frowning. "You know why." Loki said. "Explain to me son?" Odin asked. "Why? Why should I?" Loki asked. "Because I want to know." Odin said calmly. Before Loki could say anything he felt Leah moving around in her sleep. She gripped his hand, "Odin can we talk about this never." Loki said

Odin sighed, "I only wish to speak to you my son." He said. "Fine but we can talk later for Leah is sleeping." Loki said. Odin sighed again, "I will see you then." He said and with that he left leaving a confused Loki behind. Leah gripped his hand tighter and with that Loki fell asleep. Odin walked into his wife's private healing room. Frigga was reading a book what will happen when frost giants and mortals have babies. Odin raised an eyebrow, "Frigga, a rather specific book love." He said. "I want to know everything about this so I can keep my son and my new daughter as well as their future babies safe." Frigga said. Odin sighed, "I want to keep my children and my future grandbabies safe." She said. "But Frigga, children?" Odin asked. "Yes, Odin, Leah is my daughter." She said. "Frigga…I mean it's…it's a little early for the two of them to be thinking about children." Odin said.

"Odin, I know that." Frigga said. He sighed and walked over to sit next to his wife, "I went to speak to Loki." Odin said. "How did it go Odin?" Frigga asked. His face showed the years and the stress wearing him down, "Not well." Odin said. "What happened Odin?" Frigga asked. "Nothing really. He hates me Frigga." Odin said. "Loki, doesn't hate you Odin." Frigga said. "Yes…yes, he does." Odin said. "You are his father and he loves you." Frigga said as she hugs her husband. Odin gave a forced smile." He will not see that." He said. "I will talk to him." Frigga said. Odin frowned but relaxed back, "Alright do as you will." He said. Frigga patted his arm. Odin looked over to his wife, "My love what have I done wrong?" He asked. "What do you mean my darling?" Frigga asked. "I am a good king…but not a good father." Odin said.

Frigga frowned, "Darling you have tried. But to balance both is a feat in and of itself." She said. "But how can you balance both of it?" Odin asked. "My dear…you can do it…find a way." Frigga said. "It was so easy with Thor, but not with Loki." Odin said. "Loki, is more like me he loves to practice magic and reading books and he has a gentle and kind heart." Frigga said.

Leah wakes up and sees Loki resting for the first time in a while. Like he is peacefully resting. No worry lines on his face. She leans over and she kisses his lips sweetly in his sleep he pulls her closer and cuddles. Loki mumbled something in his sleep. Which caused Leah to laugh softly. He wrapped his arms around pulling her closer, "Mmmm I love you." He said again. "I love you too Loki." Leah whispers softly into his ear. Loki still sleeping tucked his face into her neck and with Leah fell back to sleep and she dreamed of the life she will have with her handsome prince.

**A/N: I am sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. I couldn't think for I had a bad case of writer's block. But thanks to my friend and my Loki sister kathrynrose42. This chapter was finished. Please read and review. Chapter 43 coming soon so stay tune.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The next morning the sun rose and a cool gentle breeze blew through the room. Leah a woke to the sound of birds singing and the scent of freshly cut flowers. She kisses her handsome prince on his cheek. Loki rolled over and cuddled with his pillow. Leah got up and she got undressed and she took a bath after her bath she got dressed then she left to check on her soon to be mother in-law. Leah walked into Frigga's private healing room and she saw that the Queen was a wake, "Ah good morning my dear, how are you feeling this morning?" Frigga asked. "Good morning Frigga, I am feeling much better. How are you feeling?" Leah asked. The queen smiled, "I am very well!" Frigga said. Leah smiled, "Thank you, Frigga." She said. Frigga looked up confused, "I am sorry my dear?" Leah blushed, "You have raised Loki right…thank you." She said. "You are most welcome and thank you for excepting my son. You are so good to him and I am so glad that he has you someone that will love him no matter what and I am so glad that it is you Leah." Frigga said and she hugs her soon to be daughter in-law. Leah hugged her back…it was a wonderful feeling to feel loved.

Back in Loki's room he wakes up and realizes that he is all alone. He patted down the blanket trying to feel for Leah. He sat up, "Leah. LEAH…. where did you go!" Loki called. He got up and ran out of his room and Loki skidded around looking around for her, "Has anyone seen Leah? I can't find her! Someone please help me!" He begged. "Good morning cousin, what is all the commotion about?" A voice asked from behind him. Loki spun around. "I…I am looking for Leah." He said. "Oh Loki, who is Leah?" She asked. Loki blinked realizing he must look like a mess. He cleared his throat running a hand back to smooth his hair out, he jerked on sleeping tunic top pull the wrinkles out, "She is my betrothed." Loki said. "Awe my cousin, is in love." She said and she gave him a hug. "Loki chuckled, "Yes, I am. Deeply." He said. "I would love to meet her. The girl who stole your heart?" Loki's cousin asked.

Loki chuckled again, "Stole and now keeps it close. Come with me and we shall try and find her together." He said. She gave a short laugh, "Well well she must be quite a woman." She said. "Yes, she is cousin." Loki said. "Have you checked your mother's rooms?" She asked grinning. "No I haven't." Loki said. "Shall we go there? She grinned. Loki chuckled again, "Come along my cousin. Let's go." He said. They walked towards the queen's private healing room. The doors opened and the two walked in. Loki saw Leah and he ran up taking her in his arms. "Loki who is this?" Leah asked. The girl waved, "I'm Katilena. Thor and Loki's cousin." She said. "Oh…. I…. I…. I thought." Leah stammered. Loki looked confused, "What?" He asked. "It's nothing I am sorry. It was stupid." Leah said as she tried to blink back her unshed tears. Loki leaned her back and kissed her, "Ohh I was worried. I looked everywhere for you." He said. "I'm sorry." Leah said it as a mantra.

"No no its fine. Why did you give me a pillow?" He leaned over and whispered. "Loki you rolled over and you started cuddling the pillow." Leah said. He looked a tad embarrassed to look over and sees his mother hiding a laugh behind a thin hand. Loki then looked back at Leah, "My darling, why did you look so sad when Kat and I walked in?" He asked. "I…I thought you had found someone new who is better than me. Someone who could give you so much more." Leah said sadly. Loki dove in for another kiss, "Now why would I do that?" He asked. "I…I saw you with her and I didn't know who she was. I am so very sorry." Leah said tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't be sorry love…it's no issue. You hold my heart." Loki said. "Oh I am so ashamed I didn't know she was your cousin. Please forgive me for doubting you Loki. Oh I don't deserve you." Leah said as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Love you have never met her…you would not have known. Never second doubt yourself." He said. "But I doubted you Loki." Leah said. "Never doubt my love for you." Loki said. "Can you forgive me my darling." Leah begged. "As I see it? There is nothing you have done wrong. Simple misunderstanding." Loki said.

Leah sniffled, "Are you sure Loki?" She whispered. "Yes, Leah, I am sure my darling. For she is just my cousin." Loki said. Leah smiled, "Alright...good." She said. Loki looked at his cousin, "Kat, would you like to meet my true love?" He asked. "Yes, please." Katilena said. Loki smiled, "This is my cousin Kat. Katilena, this is my love Leah." He said. "What realm do you come from Leah?" Katilena asked. "E…. earth." Leah said shyly. "Loki, she is a mortal." Katilena said shocked. Loki raised an eyebrow, "And?" He asked. "Loki, you know mortals are not allowed on Asgard." Katilena said. Leah gave a small nod, "We know…but I suppose I am an exception." She said. "What makes you so special?" Katilena asked. Loki gave a smile and raised his head, "Me. I am her betrothed." He said. "Uncle Odin is getting soft in his old age.

Leah made a hurt face. Loki shook his head, "No. For once he is letting me love." He said. "I am sure dear cousin that it was Aunt Frigga who talked Uncle Odin into letting Leah stay here." Katilena said. "You are right Kat. Mother did talk to Father about it, but Father found Leah and I in Mother's garden and he saw how happy she makes me, so that is why Leah is here and we will be getting married soon." Loki said. "Tell me Loki, how did you two met each other?" Katilena asked. Leah smiled. She wanted to hear him tell it in his own words. Loki, my love, please tell your cousin how we met. For I want to hear it from you my darling." Leah said. Loki gave her a nervous smile, "Oh boy how am I going to do this and not sound stupid in front of Leah and Katilena." He thought. But he knew he had no choice, so Loki took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then he began to tell the story of how he and Leah first met.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Life has been really crazy. But I promise to try and have chapter 44 up a little early, but please don't be mad if it is not up soon. Like I said life has been really crazy. Please read and review. Thanks to all that have reviewed/followed and favorite this story. It really makes me smile.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Time jump

Ages:

Thor is 26

Loki is 24

Leah is 19

The moment Frigga was well the wedding plan started in full force. Leah had her dress fitting and she also had to pick out the flowers and chose a flower girl and a ring bearer. She decided on Erik the adopted son of Thor and Sif will be the ring bearer and Katilena's daughter Jael will be the flower girl. Loki and Leah hadn't seen much of each other these past few weeks for they were both have been busy. Leah wished that she and Loki could spend some time together, so she decided to see if she could sneak away to see him, but what she didn't know Loki was also missing her as well. Today was the day for Leah to pick out the plates on her way to the kitchen Leah bumped into a guard with same color eyes as her Loki. "Hello my darling." He said. Leah looked at him confused, "Who are you?" She asked.

"My dear sweet princess I am here to bring you to your handsome prince." He said. Leah couldn't believe it she was about to see her Loki, but when they reached the library Loki was nowhere in sight. She started to feel afraid, "Where is he? Where is my Loki? You told me that you were taking me to see him. "LOKI! Loki, where are you!?" Leah asked and then she started screaming for Loki. "Leah, my love, please calm down my darling, it is I your handsome prince." He said and lets the copy disappear. Leah saw that it was Loki standing in front of her. "Damn you Loki." She snapped and she slapped him. "What? What have I done wrong?" He asked. "Loki, you scared me and I didn't know the guard was you. I thought he was going to oh never mind just forget it." Leah said.

Loki took the hand she had hit him with and pressed soft kisses to the back of it, "Soon my love. We shall be wed." He said. "Loki, please never do that to me again. I thought the guard was going to hurt me." Leah said. "If any did they would pay dearly." Loki said. "I know that Loki, but the guard turned out to be you." Leah said. "And? Who else would have done that?" Loki asked. "I'm sorry Loki, I am just so stressed out." Leah said. He kissed her cheek, "It is nothing I can understand." Loki said. Leah burst into full tears, "Sweetheart please don't cry you know I can't bear to see you cry." Loki said and he wraps his strong arms around her holding her close. She was just so stressed out Loki held her even closer, "What would you say to skipping out on the plate choosing and we go out riding." Loki said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much Loki." Leah said. Loki kissed the top of her head, "Good. Get ready don't let anyone see you." He said. "Loki, please don't leave me." Leah begged. "I won't. I will ready the horses meet me there." Loki said.

"Loki, please I don't want to be alone." Leah said and she began crying again. Loki frowned, "It won't be. Long and I will be there." He said. "Please come with me?" Leah asked. Loki blushed, "But you would be changing." He said. "Loki, you could stand outside." Leah said. He nodded and they both left the library together. They walked through the halls towards Leah's chambers she enters her chambers and Loki waits outside. Leah dressed quickly then ran out straight into Loki's arms. "Let's go!" She giggled. Loki took her hand, "We must run now!" He said.


End file.
